Une magie qui se passe de baguette
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Voldemort est mort, pas Severus Snape. Mais il s'aperçoit qu'on a toujours autant besoin d'espionnage et qu'il n'est pas en position de s'en occuper. SSHG, TRADUCTION de la fic de Deeble. Pas de spoiler tome 7.
1. Une belle façon de remercier un héros de

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Auteur** : Deeble.  
**Titre original** : Wandless Magic.  
L'original de cette fiction est disponible entre autres sur ashwinder. Elle a été posté en 2004, ce qui nous fait… après le tome 5 ?  
Traduction benebu, octobre 07 - ?

* * *

_« De l'air, bannis l'air,  
Si tu l'oses,  
Divise la lumière. »_

_Emily Dickinson_

**1. Une belle façon de remercier un héros de guerre.**

Il avait comparu devant le Magenmagot deux fois déjà, et aucune ne lui avait laissé de bon souvenir.

La dernière, trois ans plus tôt, il était au milieu d'une longue rangée de sorciers et de sorcières distingués par la haute assemblée pour leurs efforts contre Voldemort – comme le moindre péquin et son elfe de maison, apparemment, et pour la plupart, il ne les avait jamais vu lever le petit doigt contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et on lui avait tendu sans rougir à lui, espion pour la Lumière, un Ordre de Merlin Quatrième Classe.

C'était six mois après qu'il ait comparu pour donner son témoignage concernant la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, et à cette occasion, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse laisser échapper le moindre mot sur ce qu'il avait vraiment ressenti pour cet homme, de peur de compromettre sa position alors qu'il y avait toujours des Mangemorts à pourchasser.

Ce qui se passait là, maintenant, était indescriptiblement pire.

« Severus Domitien Snape, pour vos crimes contre la sorcellerie, nous vous condamnons par la présente au bannissement à vie, » déclama une sorcière rondelette à laquelle il se souvenait vaguement avoir enseigné à ses débuts à Poudlard. « Remettez-nous votre baguette. »

&&&

Snape savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le troll de sécurité n'entre de son pas lourd pour l'escorter dehors, mais comme il était occupé à se retenir de vomir dans les toilettes du Ministère, il décida que la brute épaisse n'aurait qu'à l'attendre. Ce craquement du bois à donner la nausée… plus insoutenable qu'un Doloris, qui, après tout, finissait bien par se terminer ; plus horrible qu'un membre cassé, qu'on pouvait guérir rapidement. La tige d'ébène, contenant un nerf de cœur de dragon – trente centimètres et demie, rigide – était une extension de lui-même, la seule vraie belle part de lui, et elle avait disparu pour toujours.

Le son de la porte des lavabos s'ouvrant lui parvint au milieu de ces réflexions pitoyables. « Sors de là, espèce de crapaud stupide, » croassa-t-il, s'écartant du siège de porcelaine pour se relever, tremblant.

« Allons, allons, Severus, » répliqua une voix pleine d'assurance. « Je n'ai toléré ce genre de familiarité que de la part d'une seule personne, et tu le sais bien. »

« Lucius ? » Snape éprouva une vague de soulagement, rapidement suivie par de la colère. « Tu es venu me donner des astuces sur la façon de vivre parmi les moldus ? »

« Assez curieusement, c'est le cas, » affirma Malefoy. « Ouvre-moi, tu veux. Je n'aime pas discuter avec des portes. »

Il envisagea de refuser, par caprice. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de recevoir de conseils de l'homme qui avait joué pour lui le rôle de Lucifer pour Dante, le guidant dans le cercle trois fois damné des Mangemorts. D'un autre côté, ils étaient parvenus à mi-chemin d'une sorte d'amitié au fil des années, et c'était de cette façon qu'il avait pu convaincre Malefoy dans les derniers mois frénétiques de la guerre de devenir espion.

Snape soupira. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'aide, ayant perdu son travail, sa maison et son compte chez Gringott en même temps que sa baguette. Quelque chose valait mieux que rien du tout.

La voix de Malefoy lui parvint à l'intérieur, impatiente. « Je _pourrais_ te faire léviter à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais les moyens de lancer un bouclier de protection. »

« C'est tellement typique de ta part de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, » dit Snape, poussant la porte et traversant la pièce jusqu'à un lavabo. « Alors ? Dépêche-toi, je suis impatient de quitter le seul monde que j'aie connu pour une société incompréhensible de gens qui voyagent en se claquemurant dans des boîtes métalliques. »

« Charmant, comme toujours. Laisse couler l'eau, et retourne-toi, » dit Malefoy en baissant la voix.

« Oh, laisse tomber les inepties d'agent-double, tu n'as pas été espion si longtemps que ça… »

« Je n'ose pas lancer de sort, et le troll, dehors, pourrait nous écouter, » expliqua Malefoy d'un ton urgent. « Tiens – de l'argent moldu pour prendre l'une de ces boîtes métalliques sur lesquelles tu trouves tant à redire. Et là – l'adresse à laquelle la boîte devra t'emmener. Ne laisse personne voir ça. File. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Snape à voix basse.

« Tu verras. Fais-moi confiance. »

Snape dévisagea Malefoy. Une conversation sommaire dans les toilettes de la Tête de Sanglier alors qu'il était en septième année à Poudlard lui revenait : _Maintenant que tu es majeur, tu peux nous rejoindre…_

« Je crois que tu en demandes un peu beaucoup… » commença-t-il, sentant venir une autre vague de nausée.

« C'est parfaitement sûr, je te l'assure, encore que tu ne sois pas en positon d'être difficile. Mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser moi-même cet endroit, je ne peux pas être vu en train de discuter avec toi, alors sors d'ici avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre. »

« La dernière fois que j'ai suivi tes conseils pour découvrir un nouvel endroit génial, je me suis retrouvé avec un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, » lança Snape avec hargne. « Pardonne-moi si je pense que je m'en sortirai mieux sans ton aide. »

Malefoy pinça les lèvres. « J'admet que je me suis… fourvoyé au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'après mes calculs, je te suis redevable, pour m'avoir aidé à voir que ses _excentricités_ étaient telles que même un disciple loyal se retrouverait en danger. Je ne peux pas te tenir rigueur du fait que les choses ne semblent pas se passer très bien ; personne n'aurait pu prévoir que les choses tourneraient de cette façon. »

« Tu es au courant pour le Ministère… ? »

« Oui. Alors considère que je rééquilibre la balance. »

« Je suis sûr que ça t'ôte un poids des épaules, » dit Snape sans cacher son ironie, mais il empocha le billet à l'allure étrange et le morceau de papier avec une écriture nette et vaguement familière sur laquelle était écrit : _numéro 27, Allée Delphique, Londres_.

« Les Malefoy paient toujours leurs dettes. »

« Oui, » convint l'ex-Directeur de Poudlard, se tournant vers la porte dans un tourbillon de robes noires. « Evidemment, d'habitude, cette phrase est une menace. »

&&&

Snape sentit les yeux des sorciers et des sorcières curieux dans son dos alors qu'il empruntait l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'atrium. Son bras gauche était pris en étau, assez douloureusement, par la main démesurée de l'officier de sécurité ; ça ne faisait pas de doute, le Magenmagot tenait à s'assurer qu'il ne causerait pas d'ennuis.

Aussitôt que les portes s'ouvrirent, il sortit d'un pas ample – plus ou moins ; c'était difficile d'ajuster l'amplitude de ses foulées quand on était lesté d'un troll – et leva un peu plus la tête. Il avait beau avoir mal au cœur, et à l'estomac, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque ici s'en apercevoir, et certainement pas après que le Ministère ait fait de son mieux pour le dépeindre comme un pervers afin de se débarrasser de lui. Il ne lui aurait servi à rien de penser qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans attirer l'attention, en tout cas. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce au moment où il y mit le pied.

Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa en un rictus.

Juste avant d'arriver à l'ascenseur en forme de cabine téléphonique menant au Londres moldu, Snape décida d'utiliser la corpulence du troll à son avantage et se baissa soudainement, déséquilibrant son garde et l'envoyant cogner un bon coup contre un mur. Snape pivota, appréciant pour la dernière fois la sensation de ses volumineuses robes de sorcier battant autour de lui, et arracha le vêtement qui avait été à la fois pour lui un bouclier, et un point d'exclamation durant toute sa vie d'adulte.

« Il se trouve que je n'ai plus besoin de ça, » lança-t-il calmement à la foule, pliant ses robes sur un bras. « J'ai peur qu'il ne soit qu'une question de temps pour que vous vous retrouviez à ma place – ou tout aussi mal lotis que vous ne l'auriez été avec Voldemort. »

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma sous les exclamations étouffées de l'assemblée, et les grognements du troll, et Snape laissa un rictus amer prendre place sur son visage alors qu'il s'élevait vers le niveau du sol. Mais même le plaisir d'une sortie dramatique ne pouvait pas calmer le sentiment de rage et de vide qu'il ressentait alors que l'ascenseur le déposait dehors.

« Vous quittez maintenant le Monde Magique, » annonça une voix féminine dépourvue d'émotion qui sonorisait la cabine de façon magique. « Merci de ne jamais y revenir. Bonne journée. »

&&&

_Notes originales de l'auteur :_

_- 'Severus Domitien Snape' : Domitien était un empereur romain – l'un des pires. Il était décrit comme froid, dépourvu d'humour, soupçonneux, réservé et cruel. On disait qu'il épinglait les mouches avec son stylet._

_- 'le même rôle que Lucifer pour Dante' : en fait, c'est le poète Virgile qui mène Dante à travers l'enfer, avant de remonter vers des lieux plus cléments. Mais bon, n'en demandez pas trop à Snape, c'est un sorcier, pas un professeur de lettres._


	2. Des retrouvailles inattendues

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**2. Des retrouvailles inattendues.**

« Oui, je suis au courant de ça, mais… non, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de… doucement, ce n'est pas la peine de vous… Bonté divine ! Renvoyez-le moi dans ce cas. Oui, oui. D'accord. »

Hermione Granger posa le combiné du téléphone sur son réceptacle, et sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ est-ce que cette saleté de Ministère avait fichu Mondingus dehors ? Trouver un travail moldu pour cet homme ridicule était un cauchemar, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de chaparder – et les choses les plus inutiles, en plus. Elle fit rouler sa chaise en arrière de quelques dizaines de centimètres, et sortit son dossier du cabinet de classement pour ajouter son dernier échec à la liste : jardinier, chauffeur de taxi (quel imbroglio ça avait été !), cuisinier en restauration rapide, et maintenant concierge, le tout en deux semaines…

Si seulement de nouveaux cas cessaient de se présenter ! Elle se sentait dépassée, avait l'impression de ne pas faire la moindre différence. Elle avait l'impression d'être coupée de tout dans ce minuscule bureau sans fenêtre, et elle souhaita – non pour la première fois – ne jamais avoir abandonné son emploi raisonnable dans la recherche pour diriger cette maison de fous.

C'est à cet instant, naturellement, qu'on sonna à la porte.

« _Oui ?_ » demanda-t-elle avec un peu trop de force en l'ouvrant à la volée.

L'homme qui se tenait sur le perron pâlit – aussi impossible que cela paraisse – en réalisant à qui appartenait l'écriture qu'il avait lue sur le morceau de papier qu'il avait dans la poche.

« Oh, génial, » lâcha Snape, dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Moi qui avais tellement envie de remettre mon bien-être entre les mains d'une ancienne élève. »

Hermione le fixa, bouche bée, pendant un court instant d'étonnement avant de lui adresser un sourire carnassier. « Je crois que ma journée commence à s'améliorer, » commenta-t-elle, se frottant les mains. « Entrez, _je vous en prie_. »

Il marmonna quelque chose, une phrase dans laquelle elle ne put distinguer que '_me la faire deux fois_', réarrangea ses robes dans ses mains, et aboya, « Je crois que je vais tenter ma chance avec les moldus, merci bien. »

« Ne soyez pas puéril, Professeur. »

Elle lui saisit le bras gauche avec plus de force qu'il ne l'en aurait crue capable – oui, se dit-il, ça a commencé comme ça la dernière fois que j'ai écouté Malefoy – et l'attira à l'intérieur du bâtiment décrépit.

« Asseyez-vous, » ordonna-t-elle, appréciant de toute évidence ce revirement de fortune.

Il s'assit, furibard.

Elle l'observa en silence, et il réalisa à cette occasion qu'il devait probablement avoir à ce moment précis la pire allure qu'il ait jamais eue de sa vie, la terrible Bataille de Pré-au-Lard mise à part.

Finalement, elle s'adossa dans son fauteuil, et confessa, « J'admets que je suis curieuse de savoir comment le grand et formidable Severus Snape, Directeur de Poudlard, le plus pur des Sang-purs, Ordre de Merlin Quatrième Classe… » …il grimaça à ce moment-là. Le sarcasme, il pouvait le supporter, mais cette humiliation restait blessante… « se retrouve sommairement fichu à la porte du Monde Magique. »

« Dans ce cas, il est évident que vous ne lisez pas la Gazette du Sorcier, » répondit-il avec raideur, se demandant comment elle pouvait savoir qu'il était banni, mais pas pourquoi.

« Non… leurs hiboux ne parviennent pas à nous trouver ici, » répondit-elle. « Alors ? »

Snape découvrit qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire à sa pas si ancienne que ça élève de potions de quoi il avait été accusé, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

« C'est une question de point de vue, » répondit-il à contre-cœur. « Il se trouve que le mien diffère de celui du Ministère. Ils ont dit que j'avais – comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont formulé ? – 'pris des libertés avec une septième année.' J'ai dit… »

« Oh, laissez-moi deviner, » intervint Hermione. Elle mima une grimace dédaigneuse, et siffla, « Je préfèrerais encore toucher un Scrout à Pétard que l'un de ces fichus incompétents. Attendez, » ajouta-t-elle, reprenant une voix normale, « qui a inventé cette histoire sordide, Professeur ? Une Serpentard qui n'a pas supporté qu'un traître à son sang lui enseigne ? »

Se sentant soutenu et insulté à parts égales par cette repartie, il parvint à limiter le mordant qu'il mit dans sa réponse.

« Oubliez le titre, voulez-vous ? Je n'y ai plus droit – non plus qu'à l'Ordre de Merlin Quatrième Classe, mais bon débarras, je ne tenais pas à conserver cette insulte. Et non, ce n'était pas une Serpentard – une Poufsouffle atrocement charmante, dont on ne croirait jamais qu'elle puisse inventer une telle histoire, ce qui fait que personne n'a imaginé qu'elle l'avait fait. Que tous ceux qui pensent que le méchant Directeur doit être condamné lèvent la main. »

« Mais le Véritasérum… »

« … ne peut être préparé que par les Maîtres de Potion. Comme je suis » … il s'arrêta, humectant ses lèvres soudain trop sèches… « _j'étais_ le seul Maître de Potion restant en Grande Bretagne magique après la guerre, le Magenmagot a déclaré que le test serait irrémédiablement faussé. Peu importait que la fiole que j'avais justement dans mes robes ait été préparée des mois auparavant. Et l'isolationnisme de l'après-guerre rend suspectes toutes les importations étrangères. »

« Je suppose que le Magenmagot ne s'embête généralement pas à utiliser de Véritasérum de toute façon, sinon jamais Sirius n'aurait été envoyé à Azkaban, » commenta Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. « Mais le point essentiel est : Poufsouffle, mon œil – c'est un coup monté, c'est évident. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait en réalité ? Lancé un parti d'opposition à Fudge ? »

« Quelles nouvelles, » demanda-t-il, changeant apparemment de sujet, « avez-vous eu de Monsieur Potter ? »

Sa question resta en l'air. Elle détourna le regard.

« S'il vous plaît, » implora-t-elle doucement. « Je ne peux pas supporter de penser à lui. Il n'a pas eu le droit à une enfance normale, et juste au moment où il était sur le point d'avoir le droit de vivre sa vie au lieu de s'offrir en sacrifice virginal… »

« Je doute sérieusement qu'il ait pu jouer les sacrifices _virginaux_, considérant le nombre de fois où je l'ai surpris dans des recoins sombres avec Miss Weasley, » coupa Snape assez perfidement. « Je présume que comme au reste du monde magique, on vous a dit qu'il avait passé les quatre derniers mois dans un coma dont on ne parvient pas à le sortir ? »

« On ne me l'a pas dit, je l'ai _vu_. Ils est branché à un respirateur et à un perfuseur ensorcelés pour fonctionner à Sainte-Mangouste, espèce de balourd insensible, et comme il est totalement incapable de se défendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous éprouvez le besoin de continuer à vous en prendre à lui ! »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas dans le coma, espèce de gamine insupportable, » affirma Snape.

Ce qui résulta de cette déclaration ne valait peut-être pas la perte de sa baguette, mais aida la pilule à passer. Hermione sursauta si violemment qu'elle tomba à la renverse avec sa chaise, se cognant la tête contre un cabinet de classement avec un grand 'boum'.


	3. Le garçon dont la vie ne tenait qu’à un

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**3. Le garçon dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.**

« Je vous ai surprise, peut-être ? » demanda Snape d'un ton nonchalant alors qu'Hermione se dégageait de la chaise renversée. « Oui, je me suis dit que ça risquait d'être le cas. Je pense également qu'ils auraient été capables de me tuer et d'étouffer l'affaire s'ils avaient cru que ce serait la méthode la plus expéditive. Tristement, ça aurait ouvert la porte à des questions embarrassantes, sans parler d'une poignée de professeurs de Poudlard outragés – en présumant que le Ministère ait les moyens de me tuer, ce dont je doute. Une sentence à vie à Azkaban n'était pas vraiment une option maintenant que les Détraqueurs ont été détruits.

« Mais me bannir purement et simplement… » continua-t-il. « Pour autant que le Monde Magique soit concerné, c'est l'équivalent de la peine de mort. Je ne peux pas mettre la main sur un hibou pour envoyer des messages. Je ne peux pas obtenir de connexion par la cheminée. Je ne peux même pas ouvrir la porte du Chaudron Baveux pour hurler : _'Harry Potter est retenu prisonnier dans sa chambre d'hôpital !'_ Pas que ces restrictions magiques aient la moindre importance – maintenant que j'ai été soigneusement diffamé, personne à part quelques anciens membres de l'Ordre ne prêterait attention à ce que je peux raconter. »

Hermione, qui avait pendant ce temps vérifié avec précaution qu'elle ne s'était rien cassé, s'exclama d'un ton exaspéré : « Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Expliquez-moi, tout de suite : par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mon meilleur ami ? »

« Goutte du Mort-Vivant, » expliqua Snape.

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez le savoir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. « Il provoque exactement les mêmes effets que le coma. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes Maître de Potions, Miss Granger ? »

« Vous savez très bien que non, puisque vous avez refusé de me prendre comme apprentie, » répondit-elle, glaciale. « Mais j'ai passé deux ans et demie dans un laboratoire de potions du Ministère à faire de la recherche et du développement. »

Elle marqua une pause, et son sourire carnassier reparut. « Vous savez, _Monsieur le Directeur_, vous ne vous retrouveriez peut-être pas privé de baguette en ce moment si vous m'aviez acceptée. J'aurais fini mon apprentissage maintenant, et j'aurais été parfaitement qualifiée pour produire du Véritasérum frais pour votre procès. Quel dommage que vous soyez un salaud. »

« Quel dommage que vous soyez une exaspérante Miss Je-sais-tout, j'aurais peut-être envisagé d'accepter autrement, » siffla-t-il. « Mais le point important de cette histoire, c'est que la Goutte du Mort-Vivant cesse de faire effet au bout d'un moment. Donc, si quelqu'un veut maintenir Monsieur Potter inconscient de façon permanente, il faut en réintroduire dans son système. Et ni l'asphodèle, ni l'armoise ne peuvent être complètement masquées. »

« Vous avez été capable de… les sentir sur lui ? »

« Dans l'une de ses veines, le goutte-à-goutte faisait passer une solution sucrée destinée de toute évidence à le maintenir en vie. Dans une autre, la potion faisait de lui un corps inerte. »

« Il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, » protesta Hermione d'un ton sourd.

« Réfléchissez, Miss Granger. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis arrivé ici ? »

« Ah, » dit-elle, se renfrognant. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez essayé ? »

« Comme la chambre de Potter est protégée contre le Transplanage, et que son lit est flanqué de deux gardes pour sa 'protection', il est impossible de le faire sortir. J'ai donc commis l'erreur impardonnable de penser qu'il n'y avait pas de risque à attirer l'attention du Département de Justice Magique. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert dans la journée que les précautions prises pour étouffer l'affaire s'étendaient jusqu'au Ministère, et pas seulement à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ils m'ont gardé là pendant tout un après-midi, à me geler les pieds dans une salle d'interrogatoire, figurez-vous. Finalement, quelqu'un est entré avec un mandat d'arrêt contre moi. Malin. Pas la moindre chance pour moi de trouver Minerva, ou quiconque d'autre en qui j'aurais pu avoir confiance. Après une nuit à Azkaban… »

Hermione eut une inspiration horrifiée.

« Oh, calmez-vous, » dit-il. « Sans les Détraqueurs, ce n'est que spectaculairement ennuyeux ; j'ai été presque content de trouver un exemplaire de la Gazette, même avec les mensonges qu'ils écrivaient sur moi. Les Aurors m'ont emmené de là à mon audience le lendemain matin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Le Magenmagot a écouté la gamine en larmes d'une oreille compatissante, avant de briser ma baguette et de me ficher à la porte. J'ai essayé de les prévenir au sujet de Potter, mais ils ont dit qu'ils savaient bien que je concocterais une histoire à dormir debout pour détourner l'attention de mes 'méfaits'. »

« Je savais depuis le début que des choses pas nettes se passaient au Ministère, mais les pièces ne semblaient pas vouloir s'assembler correctement dans quelque chose que j'aurais pu combattre, » confia Hermione en soupirant. « Tout ce que je pouvais voir avec certitude, c'étaient des campagnes de diffamation associées aux réactions instinctives d'une nation inquiète pour sa sécurité. Mais droguer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu – on ne peut plus penser que ce sont des officiels pensant agir pour le mieux, mais qui font de mauvais choix. Il se trame quelque chose d'important. »

Elle marqua une pause, se mordillant la lèvre comme si elle essayait de rassembler le courage de dire quelque chose. Les mots sortirent d'un trait. « Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que Voldemort est vraiment mort ? »

« Oui, et bon débarras, » affirma Snape. « Ce n'est pas son style. Il avait des espions, des saboteurs au Ministère, mais au fond, sa stratégie était toujours aussi subtile qu'une tête de serpent vert néon. »

« Mais ça pourrait être un de ses Mangemorts. »

« Potentiellement. Ma situation actuelle suggère que quiconque tire les ficelles se satisfait de travailler tranquillement, et apparemment sans utiliser la violence… »

« Et pendant ce temps, la population sorcière se retrouve dans la position de la grenouille dans la casserole d'eau, » constata Hermione avec défaitisme.

« Est-ce que vous êtes _obligée_ de m'interrompre avec vos réflexions sans queue ni tête ? »

« La grenouille dont je parle, » parvint-elle à expliquer sans desserrer les dents, « est dans une casserole d'eau froide qu'on met sur le feu. Elle ne remarque pas que l'eau chauffe lentement. Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qui est en train de se passer, elle a été bouillie vive. »

« Oui, j'imagine que l'image est appropriée… une fois expliquée convenablement. »

« Leçon numéro un de la vie avec les moldus, Professeur… » il leva un doigt, impatienté, mais elle poursuivit… « Oh, lâchez-moi, vous avez toujours été 'Professeur' pour moi, et vous le serez toujours, alors je continuerai à vous appeler Professeur que ça vous plaise ou non. Bien sûr, c'est un peu ironique si l'on pense que c'est moi qui cous enseignerai des choses maintenant. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Afin que vous ne ressembliez pas à un étranger perdu dans la jungle du monde moldu, naturellement, » continua-t-elle. « Donc – leçon numéro un : des expressions moldues peuvent surgir à tout moment dans la conversation. Il faudra que vous vous reteniez de faire des insinuations sur la santé mentale de la personne qui parle, ou les gens vont vous trouver vraiment très étrange. »

« Ce serait peut-être le moment approprié pour que vous m'expliquiez le pourquoi de ces…» – une grimace dédaigneuse pour le bureau étroit - « …locaux. Que faites-vous dans un bureau du Londres moldu alors que, pour autant que je le sache, vous avez toujours votre baguette ? »

Hermione eut un reniflement amusé. « Ah, désolée. Le récit de vos pathétiques mésaventures m'a distraite de mes devoirs. Bienvenue dans le Réseau Clandestin des Sorciers, quartier général des sorciers et sorcières convertis de force à la vie moldue. »

Snape était bouche bée.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est surprises pour tout le monde, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sombre. « Vous êtes le onzième à être banni. »


	4. Le Réseau Clandestin des Sorciers

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**4. Le Réseau Clandestin des Sorciers.**

« On dirait qu'il s'agit d'une histoire compliquée, Miss Granger, alors il vaudrait mieux que vous commenciez par le commencement, » proposa Snape en soupirant. « Je pensais que les Weasley étaient les seuls autres dans ma position. »

« Vous voulez du thé ? Il infuse déjà, » proposa-t-elle, se levant quand il hocha distraitement la tête. Elle disparut dans une pièce adjacente, sa voix tout juste audible par dessus le cliquètement des tasses. « Donc, vous avez entendu qu'il y a quatre mois, peu de temps après que Harry ait eu son accident, le Ministère a arrêté Fred et George Weasley pour '_vente de marchandise dangereuse à un public sans méfiance_'. »

« Poudlard est pratiquement déconnecté de nos jours – l'école n'est jamais vraiment sortie de son état de siège – mais cette information en effet est parvenue à filtrer. Les élèves étaient atterrés de voir leur source d'approvisionnement tarie. J'étais ravi. »

Elle reparut avec deux tasses fumantes. « Voyons, Professeurs, les jumeaux ne sont pas si mauvais que ça. »

« Oh, vraiment ? L'un de leurs Démandibuleurs Explosifs a tué un gamin, et vous le savez très bien, » protesta Snape, buvant une gorgée de thé. Il fut à deux doigts de le recracher, ce pour quoi Hermione se sentit relativement insultée, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à dire entre deux quintes de toux : « Non – non – je vous en prie, dites-moi que le Ministère n'a pas tué un enfant pour se débarrasser des Weasley. »

« Je ne connais toujours pas la réponse à cette question en particulier, » admit-elle. « Mais les jumeaux affirment qu'ils ont testé les Démandibuleurs sur eux-même avec tant de vigueur qu'ils en seraient morts si jamais ils pouvaient provoquer la mort de quelqu'un. Maintenant, mon premier instinct quand j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient bannis a été de leur conseiller de faire appel. Je suis tombée sur eux par accident alors qu'ils sortaient du Ministère – leur arrestation avait fait du bruit, mais pas leur procès – et je les ai installés dans mon appartement. Le soir même, Ron est venu, hors de lui, hurlant que Monsieur Weasley venait juste d'être accusé '_d'aider financièrement un commerce dangereux_'. »

« Ce qui est ridicule, bien sûr. Il n'a pas deux noises d'avance, alors il n'irait certainement pas aider ces deux-là. »

« C'est là que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas en face de la simple stupidité du Ministère, ou d'une réaction démesurée à un événement, mais de quelque chose de bien pire, » expliqua Hermione. « Tout le monde sait que Monsieur Weasley prévoyait de se présenter contre Fudge plus tard dans l'année, et bien que Fudge ait regagné des soutiens après ce petit incident de 'je-ne-crois-pas-que-Voldemort-soit-vraiment-de-retour', j'imagine qu'il aurait quand même eu du mal à battre un héros de guerre si populaire. »

« Amusant, n'est-ce pas, que le héros de guerre n'ait eu droit qu'à un Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe, » ironisa Snape.

« Eh bien, ces photos de lui menant la charge à Pré-au-Lard ont cimenté sa réputation auprès du public, sinon au Ministère. Bien sûr, les photos de ce couple anéanti pleurant sur le cercueil de leur enfant de huit ans tué par un Démandibuleur auraient assurément nui à sa campagne électorale. Mais si c'était effectivement un coup monté, comme je le soupçonne, le Ministère a décidé de ne pas s'arrêter là. Ils ont également banni Monsieur Weasley. »

« J'imagine que vous l'avez installé chez vous également ? »

« Naturellement. Ce qui constitue ou ne constitue pas le 'Monde Magique' est un peu vague, mais en tant que fille de moldus, vivant dans la partie moldue de la ville, apparemment, je ne comptais pas. C'est typique, » ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine amertume. « Comme je n'avais pas de plan viable pour les renvoyer dans leur monde, j'ai passé mes soirées et mes week-ends à travailler avec eux sur les comportements moldus, la technologie, l'histoire, etc., afin qu'ils puissent postuler pour des emplois non-magiques. En parlant de travail, c'était un effort à temps plein en plus de mes recherches en potion, et après deux semaines, j'étais au bout du rouleau. »

« J'aurais cru qu'Arthur Weasley au moins ne se serait plus senti de joie face à cette opportunité de vivre en moldu, » marmonna Snape.

« En effet, je crois qu'il voit ça comme le bon côté des choses. Il appelle ça 'sa grande expérience', ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais l'élève s'est révélé plus enthousiaste que capable. »

« Maintenant vous savez ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant toutes ces années. »

« N'essayez même pas d'excuser votre comportement abominable pendant les cours de potions, » le réprimanda Hermione, mais elle sourit malgré elle.

Le bruit de pieds cavalant dans des escaliers résonna depuis les profondeurs du bâtiment, et voyant Snape lever les sourcils, elle expliqua que l'entrée principale ne servait qu'aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Tous les apprentis-moldus déjà installés entrent et sortent par la porte de derrière, » dit-elle. « C'est probablement l'un des jumeaux – ils ont des horaires décalés. Ou alors, c'était Mondingus. »

« Douce Nimue, » marmonna-t-il, se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Je croyais que toutes mes interactions avec cet incapable étaient derrière moi. »

« Je suis la pauvre âme qui doit lui trouver un nouveau travail à chaque fois qu'il se fait renvoyer. Enfin, où en étions-nous ? »

« A une Miss Granger qui perdait lentement la raison à force d'enseigner à des Weasley incompétents, » indiqua-t-il, parlant à travers ses doigts.

« C'est vrai. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Théodore Nott a été traîné au Département de Justice Magique pour '_lien avec des Mangemorts_'. Ah ha, je vois que vous n'avez pas entendu parler de ça – je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu grand monde au courant. Il n'y a que les cas des Weasley qui aient eu droit à leur article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Sauf que vous me dites qu'ils ont également parlé de votre arrestation… Hum. Enfin, le Ministère a prétendu que Théo recrutait pour Voldemort pendant ses études à Poudlard. »

« Laissez-moi deviner ce qui lui est arrivé ensuite. Ça commence par un 'b'. »

« Maintenant, qui est le Je-sais-tout ? J'ai eu vent de son procès pendant que je déjeunais, alors j'ai couru et je suis parvenu à le rattraper au moment où il sortait. Le pauvre garçon aurait probablement délibérément traversé sans regarder tellement il était perdu. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi le Ministère a voulu se débarrasser de lui, remarquez. Ils ont peut-être tout simplement sauté aux conclusions. Tout le monde est toujours clairement terrifié à l'idée d'une résurgence des Mangemorts, surtout après que Harry ait été attaqué. »

Elle marqua une pause, déglutit convulsivement, et poursuivit. « Je ne pouvais pas laisser Théo comme ça, alors je l'ai ramené chez moi. »

« Attendez. Nous ne sommes pas dans votre appartement là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, j'ai dû trouver un nouveau logement pour contenir le flot de – euh – de clients. »

Snape la regarda de ses yeux de fouine, de façon assez similaire à celle dont un aigle regarde une souris. « Etant donné que nous sommes au milieu de la journée – un jour ouvrable – je crois comprendre que vous n'êtes plus employée dans les recherches sur les potions. »

« Eh bien, je ne pouvais quand même pas rester au Ministère ! En plus du défilé croissant de sorciers désemparés – sans vouloir vous offenser, Professeur – je n'allais quand même pas continuer à travailler pour un gouvernement corrompu. J'ai pris un congé sans solde. »

« Ce qui nous amène au point crucial : comment… est-ce que… vous financez… tout ça ? »

Hermione pâlit. « Euh – de la façon habituelle. De généreux donateurs. »

« _Des_ donateurs ? » répéta-t-il, insistant sur le pluriel.

« Bon, d'accord. Un donateur. »

« Ce donateur ne se trouverait-il pas par hasard être un Sang-Pur, ancien Mangemort, immensément riche, si ? » demanda Snape, découvrant ses dents jaunies dans ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

« Merde alors. Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

« Miss Granger, vous me blessez. Je suis un Légilimens. Je ne _devine_ pas, je sais. Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher. »

La couleur lui revint au visage, laissant ses joues rosies. « Mais… mais je pensais que… Est-ce qu'on n'a pas besoin d'une bag… »

Snape leva les yeux au plafond. « Absolument _aucun_ sens de l'humour. »

« J'ai le sens de l'humour, Professeur, » protesta-t-elle avec un peu de raideur. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que c'était également votre cas. Ne me dites pas que Lucius Malefoy vous a adressé à moi en personne. »

« Pourtant si. »

« Il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Il a toujours envoyé un larbin. Crabbe, habituellement. »

« Malefoy voulait rembourser une dette qu'il avait envers moi. »

« Entre anciens Mangemorts on se serre les coudes ? »

« Ah – c'est bien à vous de parler, Miss Granger, vous avez accepté de l'argent couvert de sang. Comment diable est-ce que vous en êtes venue à vous retrouver associée à lui ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce qui ne fit qu'irriter Severus plus encore, mais le regard qu'elle avait le fit patienter avant toute éventuelle remarque sarcastique.

« Je ne voulais pas le faire. J'étais à bout de forces. Et au fond, l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Il était avec Théo, vous savez, au procès – vous avez été le seul à être jeté à Azkaban, alors tous les autres ont eu le temps de trouver un peu d'aide avant de comparaître devant le Magenmagot – et Théo est son cousin au deuxième degré, le seul Nott qui n'ait pas été tué pendant la guerre… »

« Parce que le jeune Monsieur Nott était le seul du lot à combattre dans notre camp, au lieu de celui de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raconte sa vie. J'étais son Directeur de Maison. »

« Désolée, » s'excusa doucement Hermione. « Enfin, je les ai emmenés dans un café moldu, et j'ai offert d'héberger Théo, même si on était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon appartement. Quand je lui ai précisé en m'excusant qu'il était un peu envahi de Gryffondors, les divagations de Malefoy ont alterné entre la jubilation face aux mésaventures qui avaient touché les Weasley, et l'horreur devant le schéma d'action qui se dessinait au Ministère avant de finalement déclarer qu'il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés pendant que les Sang-Purs devaient supporter… enfin, euh, vous le connaissez. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'il a pu dire. »

« …supporter de frayer parmi la fange moldue, je n'en doute pas. »

« Votre version est la plus flatteuse. »

Snape sourit à nouveau. « Alors la grande et irréprochable Miss Granger a dû serrer les dents, ignorer les insultes faites à sa communauté d'origine, et tendre la main. Comme c'est gratifiant. »

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait, espèce de tête de nœud, si je n'avais pas su avec certitude que Malefoy, s'il n'a pas abandonné ses idées de suprématie, et demeure un ancien meurtrier arrogant, a toutefois révisé ses convictions dans le département de la malfaisance pure et simple. »

« Vraiment. Et comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir ça ? »

« Parce que, » répondit-elle, d'un ton soudain sérieux, « vous lui faites confiance – jamais vous ne l'auriez laissé approcher l'Ordre autrement. Et j'ai confiance en vous. »

Snape se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à ça.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Hermione, gênée, après un moment de malaise prolongé. « Il est presque l'heure de dîner, et vous n'avez probablement rien mangé ce midi non plus ! Vous devez être affamé. Je… Je vous emmène dîner dehors, cette fois-ci, pour vous épargner la cuisine de Fred – il n'est pas très doué, mais il essaie, et une fois que j'ai eu convaincu Madame Weasley qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle laisse notre groupe vivre comme des moldus au lieu de faire tout le travail à notre place à l'aide de la magie… »

« En fait, » intervint Snape, retrouvant finalement la parole, « je préférerais marquer mon premier jour sans magie en m'enivrant dans les règles de l'art. »


	5. Une bouteille de whisky et votre compagn

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**5. Une bouteille de whisky et votre compagnie.**

Snape était assis dans un coin sombre du pub du quartier. Il finissait son second whisky en se disant qu'il n'avait pas dû être le premier à lui demander ça, à vouloir tenir la douleur à l'écart à l'aide d'une brume alcoolisée. Hermione n'avait semblée ni être choquée, ni désapprouver. Elle avait seulement hoché la tête, et suggéré qu'il laisse sa redingote sur place avant de sortir.

Il n'avait pas protesté. C'était elle l'experte maintenant, et puis, n'importe quel imbécile pouvait remarquer que la façon de s'habiller des moldus était bien moins formelle que celle des sorciers. Enfin, de la plupart des sorciers. Mais il se sentait mal à l'aise, presque au point d'en avoir la nausée – après des années à porter d'épaisses couches de vêtements, s'afficher dehors en pantalon et chemise de lin semblait… indécent. Il recula imperceptiblement sa chaise vers le coin de la pièce et croisa les bras alors qu'Hermione revenait avec deux autres verres, qu'elle posa tous les deux devant lui.

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je penserais que vous _approuvez_ mon envie de boire pour oublier, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je n'approuve pas, » expliqua-t-elle, glissant une chips trempée dans le ketchup dans sa bouche. « Mais je comprends. Je réagirais probablement de la même façon. On vous a volé une partie essentielle de vous-même, vous êtes toujours sous le choc, et vous ne voulez pas y penser pour le moment. Une fois que vous aurez passé cette phase de déni, vous ressentirez probablement de la colère… »

« Epargnez-moi la psychologie moldue, Miss Granger. Elle interfère avec mon ébriété. »

Elle se tut et le regarda boire le troisième verre.

Une part d'elle-même était intensément désolée pour lui. Elle se sentirait bien assez mal si on brisait sa baguette, et elle, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de magie avant que la lettre de Poudlard n'apparaisse sur le palier de la maison de ses parents, dix ans plus tôt. Pour un sorcier, né dans une famille de sorciers, ce devait être l'équivalent de perdre la vue.

Une autre part d'elle-même était ravie qu'il soit là – un ancien espion avec des informations fraîches qui en un instant avait fait passer son rôle de gouvernante et coordinatrice locale de l'agence pour l'emploi en combattante de la liberté. Maintenant, elle _savait_ qu'elle ne se battait pas contre des moulins à vent. Il y _avait_ vraiment une conspiration. Seul le souvenir qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour décompresser la retenait d'insister pour qu'ils mettent au point une stratégie immédiatement.

Le reste d'elle-même – l'éternelle élève – était extrêmement curieuse de voir quel genre de moldu Severus Snape pourrait bien faire.

Même sans son sévère habit de Maître de Potion, il ne semblait pas à sa place dans ce pub pour travailleurs, où les consommateurs arrivaient typiquement en jean, une épaisse couche de boue sous la semelle de leurs bottes. Elle étudia l'effet que produisaient ses cheveux noirs, longs jusqu'aux épaules, tombant contre sa chemise blanche. Le contraste était choquant, et elle s'amusa à imaginer Snape portant un jean. Difficile de le voir en bleu – avec sa peau pâle, il avait l'air de s'être échappé d'un film en noir et blanc. Elle trouva que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Alors qu'elle regardait discrètement dans sa direction, Snape balayait le pub du regard, morose, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié le – il failli ricaner – 'charme' du Chaudron Baveur. Cet endroit était plus lumineux, plus propre, et aurait probablement dû être plus gai, mais les photographies au mur ne bougeaient pas, les plats et les boissons n'étaient pas servis à l'aide de sortilèges de lévitation, et il y avait un manque déprimant de variété parmi ces consommateurs moldus. Malgré toutes ses couleurs, ce monde était monochromatique.

Ce qui ramena inévitablement son esprit au sujet qu'il avait évité depuis qu'il avait craqué dans les toilettes du Ministère des heures plus tôt. Tout l'après-midi, sa main droite n'avait pas arrêté de glisser vers l'étuit fixé contre son bras gauche avant que son cerveau ne puisse intervenir et lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait plus de baguette à cet endroit. Il n'en avait jamais été séparé depuis que Monsieur Ollivander la lui avait remise ; quand il était enfant, il dormait avec pour se protéger de son père, et cette habitude ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Il se demanda si tout cela n'était pas qu'un cauchemar qui durait un peu longtemps, mais dont il pourrait toujours se réveiller. Il reposa son quatrième verre, maintenant vide, d'un geste un peu maladroit, et soupira.

« Idiot de ma part de penser qu'un dépresseur pourrait m'aider à me sentir mieux, » dit-il à Hermione, qui sirotait une sorte de boisson marron pétillante qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Je ne parviens pas à croire que vous soyez toujours cohérent après autant d'alcool. »

Il eut un petit rire sans joie. « Laissez le temps à sa magie d'agir. C'est la seule sorte qu'il me reste. »

« Professeur… »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça régulièrement. Je ne bois pas en règle générale, et même quand je le fais, c'est presque toujours tout seul. »

« Chauve-souris asociale. »

Il ricana. « Il y a de ça aussi, j'imagine. Mais la principale raison, c'est que j'ai des sueurs froides à l'idée de ce que je pourrais dire quand je suis ivre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez laissé venir avec vous, dans ce cas ? »

Il leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que vous trouvez que cet endroit ressemble aux Trois Balais ? »

« Je suis certaine que vous auriez pu vous débrouiller. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas disons simplement que je vous retourne momentanément la faveur. »

Hermione réfléchit à ces mots pendant un instant, perplexe. L'alcool devait faire son effet – quelle faveur pensait-il retourner ? Elle repensa à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais abandonna quand il reprit la parole.

« Très peu de gens me font confiance, vous savez. »

Elle ne put retenir un _oh !_ étonné à l'allusion maintenant beaucoup plus claire.

« Ne prétendez pas que ça vous surprend, » rouspéta-t-il, se méprenant. « Même après la guerre, je n'ai jamais été populaire. Je ne me suis retrouvé Directeur que parce que Minerva a pris sa retraite pour soigner ses blessures de guerre. »

« Vous avez simplement trop bien réussi à rester dans votre personnage d'homme 'cruel et mauvais', non ? Peut-être que si vous n'étiez pas à ce point une chauve-souris asociale… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites confiance, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton presque plaintif.

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien laisser tomber le 'Miss Granger' et m'appeler Hermione ? J'ai l'impression que vous allez retirer des points à ma Maison d'un instant à l'autre. »

« J'envisagerai de vous appeler par votre prénom une fois que vous aurez cessé de m'appeler 'Professeur'. »

« Hum hum. Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse. »

« Vous évitez la question. »

« A quel moment, exactement, est-ce que le whisky aura sur vous le _moindre_ effet ? »

Ses lèvres se tordirent. « Je suis en train de discuter avec vous à propos de… » – il grimaça – « ce que je ressens. Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

« C'est vrai. »

Elle rassembla ses esprits un moment pour voir si elle parvenait à exprimer ce qu'elle n'avait fait que ressentir dans ses tripes depuis la fin de son enfance, et pendant toute sa vie d'adulte. Il aurait été impossible pour elle, bien sûr, d'exprimer son opinion globale de Snape. Il l'avait blessée terriblement quand il avait rejeté sa demande de faire un apprentissage avec lui, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait envie de devenir Maître de Potion, mais parce qu'elle admirait son talent, et avait travaillé si dur pour obtenir qu'il la respecte. Six mois après avoir quitté l'école, elle avait finalement résolu d'arrêter d'obséder sur le seul professeur qui n'avait pas reconnu qu'elle était brillante (à part Trelawney, mais elle ne comptait pas), et de continuer sa vie.

Mais comme il ne lui demandait pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui, elle pourrait probablement parvenir à lui répondre.

« Pendant ma première année à Poudlard, je ne vous faisais pas confiance du tout, » dit-elle lentement. « J'étais persuadée que vous essayiez de voler la Pierre Philosophale et de tuer Harry à la première occasion. Ça a été un méchant choc pour moi d'apprendre que j'avais tellement mal compris la situation que non seulement vous n'étiez pas le méchant, mais qu'en plus vous essayiez de protéger Harry contre lui. »

« Ça _aurait_ été tentant de laisser ce gamin à la grande gueule tomber de son balai, » convint Snape.

« Vous voyez, c'est exactement ça. Vous exécriez Harry, c'était évident. Vous étiez méchant, et occasionnellement cruel envers les Gryffondors, et pour autant que j'en sache, envers les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles également. Et au long de toutes ces années, vous avez quand même continué à essayer de nous garder en vie, Harry plus que tout autre. Ça semble être une telle contradiction que j'imagine que la plupart des gens se concentrent sur les problèmes évidents de… euh, de personnalité, et ignorent votre côté héroïque. »

« Ne m'idéalisez pas, Miss Granger, » dit-il, ne chuintant que légèrement. « Il fallait que Potter survive pour affronter Voldemort. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester sous la coupe de ce mégalomaniaque pour le reste de ma misérable vie. »

« Je ne vous idéalise pas. Je constate simplement que malgré vos remarques perfides durant toutes ces années – je n'ai pas oublié celle sur mes dents, au fait – vous avez toujours été là à chaque fois que nous avons eu besoin de vous. Les gens qui ont risqué leur vie pour ceux qu'ils aimaient ne manquent pas, mais peu seraient prêts à le faire pour des gens qu'ils n'aiment pas… et c'est pour ça que j'ai conclu que vous croyiez si profondément dans les buts du Professeurs Dumbledore que vous étiez probablement plus digne de confiance que n'importe qui dans l'Ordre, après lui-même. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il la fixait, l'expression de son visage impossible à interpréter. « Il n'y a pas de problèmes avec vos dents, » dit-il finalement.

Hermione rit. « Il y a longtemps que je vous ai pardonné à ce sujet. Et puis, elles _étaient_ un peu longues avant que votre raillerie ne me convainque de les faire rectifier un peu par la magie. C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut faire avec une baguette. »

Il se raidit, un mouvement si imperceptible qu'elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué si elle n'avait pas immédiatement regretté son choix de mots malheureux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Professeur… »

« Ce n'est rien, » affirma-t-il rudement. « Je crois que je suis prêt à partir. »

Il se leva, d'un mouvement relativement fluide pour un homme qui avait bu quatre verres sur un estomac vide, mais ses enjambées semblaient manquer un peu d'assurance alors qu'il rejoignait la porte. Quand Hermione le rattrapa à l'extérieur, elle glissa une main autour de son bras avant d'avoir le temps de se dissuader de le faire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de… »

« Il fait noir, » expliqua-t-elle calmement. « Je me sens plus rassurée de cette façon, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Il ne répondit pas. Mais il ne se dégagea pas non plus.


	6. Un mauvais tournant

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**6. Un mauvais tournant.**

Dix expériences précédentes avaient permis à Hermione d'établir une routine pour interagir avec les sorciers et les sorcières bannis (des sorciers, pour la plupart) pendant les premiers jours. Elle leur laissait vingt-quatre heures pour s'apitoyer sur leur sort, seuls ou en sa compagnie. Elle découvrait pourquoi ils avaient été déportés, façon de parler, mais ne cherchait pas à obtenir d'informations de leur part, et ne les écrasait pas non plus sous les détails.

Après ça, elle les asticotait pour qu'ils se lavent, mangent, enfilent de nouveaux vêtements et commencent un cours accéléré d'Etudes Moldues, plus pratique que ce que Poudlard avait jamais offert. En deux semaines – grosso-modo – elle les poussait à prendre un travail, généralement à temps partiel pour commencer.

Comme Snape l'avait insinué à sa manière sarcastique, elle n'était pas psychologue, mais elle savait pour l'avoir vécu que d'être occupé empêchait de s'appesantir sur Ce Qui Aurait Pu Se Passer.

Or, la philanthropie de Malefoy avait comme effet secondaire de créer un groupe de soutien à demeure en réunissant tout le monde au même endroit en dehors de leurs heures de travail. Au dessus du bureau, de la cuisine et du salon, il y avait trois niveaux de chambres. Certains des habitants gagnaient suffisamment pour pouvoir se permettre leur propre toit, Fred et George en particulier ; aucun d'entre eux, cependant, ne semblait avoir envie de déménager. Les jumeaux étaient allés jusqu'à acheter des biens moldus pour l'ensemble de la maisonnée, dont récemment un ordinateur plus perfectionné que celui qu'Hermione utilisait jusqu'alors pour ses démonstrations. Ils étaient penchés dessus, dans le salon, quand elle passa la porte de derrière avec Snape.

« Hé ! » s'écria Fred sans se retourner. « Hermione, tes cours sur l'internet étaient tristement incomplets. »

« Ouais, » approuva George, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. « Je crois que nous avons finalement trouvé quelque chose que les moldus ont et qui manque chez les sorciers. »

Elle aperçut un fragment de peau nue sur l'écran du PC, et leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça finira par ne plus vous paraître si excitant, » affirma-t-elle. « Probablement quand la maturité vous rattrapera, malgré vos efforts de toute une vie pour y échapper. »

« Jamais, dans ce cas, » répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Faites attention – le clavier n'appréciera pas si vous lui bavez dessus, » répliqua-t-elle, sans y mettre beaucoup de cœur. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis devant eux, mais elle était contente que les jumeaux soient là. Parfois, leur humour inaltérable était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir folle. « Est-ce que la chambre libre est prête à accueillir quelqu'un ? »

« Papa y a fait le ménage hier. Un nouvel ex ? » demanda Fred sans beaucoup d'intérêt. Il n'avait pas fallu aux jumeaux longtemps pour trouver un nom aux bannis – ex-sorciers exilés qu'ils étaient.

« Le Professeur Snape, » répondit-elle, espérant qu'ils s'en tiendraient à ça.

Ils se retournèrent, affichant des sourires dignes d'un Chat du Chester. _Oh non_, pensa-t-elle désespérément, mais Snape intervint avant qu'elle ne le puisse.

« Même si je ne doute pas que vous _mourriez_ d'envie de vous venger de moi pour des années de retenues avec Rusard, je vous déconseille de le faire ce soir, » prévint-il, une pointe de danger immanquable dans la voix.

« Vous nous blessez, » affirma George, une main sur le cœur.

« Nous ne demandons qu'à vous faire bon accueil, » dit Fred.

« Aussi bon accueil que vous nous avez réservé à Poudlard, » ajouta George.

« Et pourquoi pas aussi bon accueil que _moi_ je _vous_ ai réservé ici ? » intervint Hermione, leur lançant un regard et espérant qu'ils recevraient le message. « C'est par là, Professeur. »

Elle le guida sur trois étages de marches – impressionnée qu'il parvienne à garder l'équilibre – et jusqu'à la dernière chambre libre. Il faudrait qu'elle envoie un message à Malefoy afin qu'il fasse ajouter un niveau supplémentaire.

Après lui avoir montré la salle de bains la plus proche, lui avoir expliqué comment fonctionnaient les interrupteurs, et l'avoir informé que les gens commençaient à prendre leur petit-déjeuner à partir de six heures du matin, elle alla lui chercher des vêtements propres qui seraient approximativement à sa taille.

Quand elle revint, il regardait par la fenêtre ; un homme sombre dans une chambre sombre donnant sur une vue sombre. Déposant doucement son baluchon sur le lit, elle sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

&&&&

Vers midi le lendemain, les bonnes intentions d'Hermione de laisser son nouveau protégé tranquille jusqu'en fin d'après-midi étaient en train de céder sous le regard furieux de son désir éperdu de tout savoir – depuis la configuration de la chambre d'hôpital de Harry jusqu'aux théories de Snape sur les forces mystérieuses qui oeuvraient dans l'ombre. Après plusieurs mois à ne rien faire d'autre que de contrôler les dommages depuis l'extérieur et de s'assurer que les sorciers bannis de leur monde ne meurent pas dans les rues, elle avait finalement une piste, et sentait qu'il était temps qu'elle _fasse_ quelque chose.

Elle avait déjà trouvé un nouveau travail temporaire pour Mondingus, et l'avait envoyé rejoindre l'équipe de collecte des déchets de la ville, le mettant amèrement au défi de trouver quelque chose à chaparder cette fois-ci. Elle avait choisi des vêtements assortis afin que Monsieur Weasley puisse aller travailler – sa béatitude de travailler en tant que vendeur assistant dans un magasin d'électronique était quelque part renforcée encore par sa volonté inflexible de ne plus avoir la moindre affaire avec un monde qui lui avait tourné le dos. Elle avait fini d'expliquer à Essex Stebbings l'utilisation correcte de la poste moldue, lui rappelant que toutes les bornes ornées d'une fente n'étaient pas des boîtes à lettres.

Elle faisait maintenant les cent pas dans son bureau, mais comme ce dernier ne faisait que deux fois la taille d'un placard, l'exercice n'était pas réellement satisfaisant.

Une image mentale d'un Harry proche d'une mort définitive – est-ce que la Goutte n'était pas toxique au bout d'un moment ? – écrabouilla ce qui restait de sa résolution.

« Professeur ? » appela-t-elle doucement devant sa porte fermée. Puis, un peu plus fort. « Professeur ? »

« Répondez maintenant, ou j'entre, » finit-elle par crier. « Trois, deux, un… Oh mon Dieu ! »

Snape était étendu, face contre terre. Elle courut à lui et le retourna, son soulagement en ne voyant pas trace de sang bientôt supplanté par l'alarme qui la saisit en le sentant si chaud au toucher.

« Professeur, » cria-t-elle. « Réveillez-vous ! »

Il grogna, mais ne répondit rien.

« Oh non, oh non, oh non, » laissa-t-elle échapper, se tordant les mains. « Je _savais_ que j'aurais dû étudier la médisorcellerie de base avec Madame Pomfresh ! Euh – euh – _Accio_ eau ! »

Le verre d'eau de la table de nuit vola jusqu'à sa main tendue, et elle posa sa baguette afin de pouvoir soulever Snape en position assise.

« Albus ? » marmonna-t-il, battant des paupières.

« Arrêtez vos conneries, je ne suis _pas_ Albus ! » corrigea-t-elle d'un ton perçant, craignant réellement maintenant qu'il ne meure. « Ouvrez la bouche ! »

Il parvint à avaler le quart du verre. Elle lui en versa le reste sur la tête. « Encore, » croassa-t-il. « Brûle. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre sa température pour se rendre compte qu'il avait une fièvre violente. Elle essaya de se souvenir des leçons de premier secours qu'elle avait suivies pendant l'été entre sa troisième et sa quatrième année. Est-ce que l'infirmière n'avait pas recommandé un bain ? Attrapant de nouveau sa baguette, elle lui lança un sortilège de rafraîchissement avant de le léviter lentement par la porte de la salle de bains. Sa tête pendait de façon alarmante.

Elle l'installa dans la baignoire, tout habillé, et elle était sur le point de tourner le robinet d'eau froide quand ça commença à lui revenir. De l'eau tiède uniquement. Faire prendre des liquides au patient en continu. Trouver un médicament anti-inflammatoire, contre la douleur.

« Allez, avalez ! » lui cria-t-elle quand le comprimé d'aspirine glissa de sa bouche et tomba dans l'eau qui montait pour la seconde fois. Elle récupéra la gélule encore une fois, et faillit pleurer de soulagement quand elle disparut dans sa gorge.

« Très bien. Hors de question que vous me mourriez sur les bras, espèce de chauve-souris, » dit-elle, essuyant son front avec un gant de toilette.

« Insupportable… _donzelle_, » souffla-t-il.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de l'entendre l'insulter.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à 'Miss je-sais-tout ?' » demanda-t-elle, essayant de le faire continuer à parler.

« Si vous étiez une Miss je-sais-tout… seriez venue… voir comment j'allais… quand je ne suis pas descendu pour le petit-déjeuner, » parvint à articuler Snape.

« J'essayais de vous laisser un peu de temps pour vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, la peur qu'elle avait eue ouvrant la porte à la culpabilité. « Je suis désolée… »

« Pas de votre faute, » siffla-t-il.

« Arrêtez ça ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Jamais vous ne diriez une chose pareille si vous n'étiez pas aussi malade ! »

Ça le fit rire, ce qui provoqua une quinte de toux.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il doit y avoir autre chose… »

« Faim… » se plaignit-il.

« _Accio_ esquimau glacé ! » appela-t-elle, brandissant sa baguette. Elle entendit la porte du freezer s'ouvrir brutalement trois étages plus bas, suivie d'une protestation faible, mais indubitablement ennuyée, « _Hé !_ » Trente secondes plus tard, l'objet attiré arriva dans sa main.

Il essaya de le prendre, mais sa main tremblait si violemment qu'elle lui donna une tape pour qu'il la remette dans l'eau, et tint le dessert glacé pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ? » demanda-t-elle un long moment plus tard, une fois qu'il eut réussi à avaler le bâtonnet complet, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau pour le faire passer.

« Charmant de votre part de présumer que c'est quelque chose que je me suis infligé à moi-même, » contra-t-il, d'un ton plus proche de son ton habituel.

« Vous sembliez en parfaite santé hier soir. Vous n'avez pas bu _tant_ que ça. Et personne n'a fait de malaise sérieux le lendemain de son arrivée, donc, ce n'est pas une part normale du processus de bannissement. Qu'est-ce. Que. Vous. Avez. Fait ? »

« J'ai trop insisté, » marmonna-t-il. « Jusque là, ça ne m'avait rendu que légèrement malade. »

Hermione le dévisagea. « Espèce d'idiot, est-ce que vous avez passé la matinée à essayer de faire de la magie sans votre baguette ? »

« La moitié de la matinée. »

« C'est extrêmement dangereux ! Utiliser le pouvoir en ne le canalisant qu'à l'aide de votre corps… »

« Peux pas vivre sans magie, » dit-il, en fermant les yeux. « Ne veux pas. »

« Je vous aiderai. »

« Je ne veux pas d'aide, » riposta-t-il d'un ton venimeux, appuyant sur chacun des mots.

« Eh bien, pour le moment, vous en avez besoin, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Vous avez dit que vous me feriez _confiance_, Professeur. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Miss Granger. »

« Non… non, ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? » convint-elle, pensive. « C'est une question de contrôle. Vous ne pouvez pas vous résoudre à l'abandonner. Vous ne pouvez pas supporter que ce soit moi qui tienne les rênes. »

Comment il parvint à lui lancer un regard meurtrier malgré sa faiblesse, ça la dépassait.

« Ecoutez, espèce de Serpentard exaspérant, » lui intima-t-elle d'un ton glacial. « J'ai besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin de moi. Vous êtes l'espion et le Maître de Potions – vous êtes le seul qui puissiez m'aider à sauver Harry. Ce qui devrait déjà nous avancer sérieusement pour ce qui est de se débarrasser de Monsieur ou Madame Voldemort en second. Après ça, ces idiots du Ministère seront _obligés_ de vous laisser revenir. »

Elle eut une soudaine inspiration quand elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, et ajouta : « Mais jusque là, on ne s'amusera pas à faire de Magie Vive dans cette maison, est-ce que c'est compris ? Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose aux subtilités de l'interaction avec les moldus, mais je _peux_ vous les montrer, si vous êtes autre chose qu'un de ces cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

« Hum. Quand vous êtes moi, vous êtes déjà plus tentante, » dit-il, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Bon. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle vivement.

Il leva une main dégoulinante, et serra celle d'Hermione en une poignée de main. Sa peau – _Dieu merci_, se dit-elle – n'était qu'un peu trop chaude. « Maintenant, sortez-moi de cette eau tiédasse, Hermione. »


	7. Aide toi toi même

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**7. Aide-toi toi-même.**

Elle insista pour qu'il aille se coucher immédiatement, et glissa une main autour de sa taille quand il se rebella à l'idée de faire le trajet de retour par un autre Mobilicorpus. Un sortilège de séchage plus tard, Snape se glissait sous les couvertures.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je reste avec vous pendant un moment ? » proposa Hermione, lui tendant un autre verre d'eau.

« Ne me _maternez_ pas, » protesta-t-il d'un ton irrité. « Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort. »

« Il y a trois heures de cela, vous pensiez que j'étais Dumbledore, » objecta-t-elle.

« Cet épisode a fait ressurgir… de mauvais souvenirs, » expliqua-t-il, quasi-inaudible.

« Oh. Combien… combien de fois est-ce que vous êtes revenu à Poudlard blessé ? »

« C'est arrivé. »

Elle eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur. « Franchement, comment est-ce que Voldemort s'attendait à conserver le moindre partisan… »

« Non, non… Ne sautez donc pas aux conclusions comme ça. Je n'ai été torturé qu'une fois par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… La nuit après qu'il ait retrouvé son corps, quand je suis retourné à lui pour le convaincre que j'étais toujours son loyal espion à Poudlard. Il a pensé qu'il serait plus facile de lire en mois après un Doloris. Heureusement, il se trompait. »

« Dans ce cas… d'autres Mangemorts ? Ou les Aurors ? »

« Les Aurors, pendant des escarmouches. Maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas… »

« Bien sûr, Professeur, » répondit-elle, lui prenant le verre vide des mains. « Faites de beaux rêves. »

&&&&&

Elle passa ensuite une heure à essayer sans grand résultat de convaincre Ernie Danlmur qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui trouver un emploi de chauffeur de bus à étage malgré son expérience du Magicobus, avant de s'asseoir, en pilote automatique, à la table de cuisine jusqu'au moment où Fred arriva pour commencer à préparer le dîner.

« Ça va, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il cordialement, mettant une casserole d'eau à chauffer.

« Non, » répondit-elle. Et en vrac, elle lui raconta tout : l'emprisonnement de Harry. La nécessité de fourbir les armes pour une nouvelle guerre, d'un autre genre, contre un ennemi inconnu. Et Snape.

« Je suis désolé qu'on l'ait taquiné hier soir, » affirma-t-il, gravement.

« Oh, Fred, je suis sûre que ça n'a pas… »

« On aurait dû attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou demain, » continua-t-il, toujours sur le même ton. « C'est pas du jeu avec un Snape déprimé. »

« Espèce d'idiot, » le réprimanda-t-elle affectueusement.

« Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore… Le professeur et moi allons probablement avoir besoin de nous tâter à ce sujet… »

« Je croyais que ça, vous l'aviez déjà fait, » s'étonna Fred dans un grand sourire.

« Il est resté entièrement habillé dans cette baignoire, et tu le sais très bien. Tu as vraiment consacré du temps aux sites cochons, je me trompe ? »

« Hélas, pas encore assez. Mais ne t'en fais pas, George et moi, on est prêts à les abandonner si c'est pour Harry. La question c'est : quand est-ce qu'on va faire un pied de nez à Malefoy, et recruter une partie du personnel de Poudlard à notre cause ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas évident. Je veux dire, je suis d'accord avec toi – j'en ai déjà assez de ce silence radio – mais tous les professeurs sur lesquels j'aurais pensé pouvoir compter sont partis. Snape est ici. McGonagall s'est enterrée quelque part ; je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit jamais vraiment remise de la guerre. Flitwick… » Elle secoua la tête. « Pauvre Flitwick… »

« Il a tenu quasiment jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Ça ne semble pas juste. »

Ils broyèrent du noir pendant un moment.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de Vector ? De Sinistra ? Ou de Hagrid ? » s'enquit Fred.

« Ni l'une ni l'autre des sorcières n'est vraiment du genre à aller se battre, si ? Elles sont restées dans le château pendant que tout le monde marchait sur Pré-au-Lard. Hagrid est très courageux, mais très mauvais pour garder les secrets. Je préfèrerais le laisser en dehors de tout ça, ou il se retrouvera exé lui aussi, et pas seulement avec la baguette dans le parapluie – n'essaie même pas de dire ce que tu penses dire, Fred, ou je te prive d'internet – et pour ce qui est du reste des professeurs, la plupart sont des nouveaux d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Elle se frotta les yeux, ils commençaient à lui brûler. « Si seulement Tonks et Shacklebolt n'avaient pas été au Ministère ce jour où les Mangemorts ont rasé le premier étage… »

« Tu sais, Hermione, » dit Fred lentement, « je viens juste de penser que ce saligaud de Malefoy n'a peut-être pas eu tout à fait tort quand il parlait de se tenir à carreau. »

« Mais personne d'entre nous n'était au courant pour Harry à ce moment, » protesta-t-elle. « Ça change tout – il ne s'agit plus d'une situation où nous pouvons attendre notre heure. Malefoy ne peut pas tout arranger en tirant des ficelles dans la coulisse ou en essayant de faire renverser Fudge. Fudge pourrait être le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour l'amour du ciel, et il se débarrasserait de Malefoy, tout simplement. »

« Tu sais, Malefoy pourrait être le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Oh, on a déjà discuté de tout ça. Il s'est battu aux côtés de l'Ordre. »

« S'il essaie de prendre le pouvoir, c'est quand même terriblement pratique pour lui de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter que mon père soit élu Ministre, » poursuivit Fred, comptant ses arguments sur ses doigts. « Tu n'es pas une menace, parce que tu penses qu'il est du côté des gentils. Snape est hors de son chemin. Peut-être qu'il a fait exer Nott pour détourner l'attention de lui-même. Mais ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment, ce que j'essayais de dire, c'est que bien sûr, nous devrions faire quelque chose, mais peut-être que nous devrions le faire nous-même, et ne pas prendre le risque de contacter qui que ce soit. Se faire _discrets_. Moins il y a de monde dans le secret, moins il y a de probabilités qu'on nous mette des bâtons dans les roues. »

« Ça se tient, » admit Hermione à contrecœur. « Mais les chiffres ne sont pas en notre faveur. Nous avons une équipe de douze – enfin, treize si on compte Malefoy… »

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas, » renifla Fred.

« Douze, alors, et il n'y a que moi qui aie une baguette. Il faudrait que j'ai une grosse tête digne au moins de Percy pour croire que je peux arrêter un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son ascension à moi toute seule. »

« Tu sais qu'il n'a même pas posé les yeux sur nous à notre audience, ce branleur ? Hé, c'est peut-être lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu voulais que ce soit vrai. »

« Ouais, » confirma Fred d'un ton rêveur. « Comme ça, je pourrais lui mettre sa raclée, et maman ne pourrait rien y trouver à redire. »


	8. Les bannis

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**8. Les bannis.**

Convaincue qu'un ancien espion serait plus utile en terme de stratégie qu'un ancien propriétaire de boutique de farces et attrapes, Hermione monta deux bols de spaghetti jusqu'à la chambre de Snape pour voir s'il se sentait d'attaque pour un dîner de travail.

Elle le trouva assis dans son lit, l'air en petite forme, mais indéniablement conscient. Avec sa chemise à moitié boutonnée, il avait l'air le plus abordable qu'elle lui ait jamais vu.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez manger et réfléchir en même temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si je ne mange pas dans les minutes qui viennent, il se peut que je ne réfléchisse plus jamais, » répondit-il. « Est-ce que vous réalisez que je n'ai rien avalé d'autre que de l'alcool, de l'eau, et cette concoction glacée depuis hier matin ? Est-ce que vous essayez de me tuer, Miss Granger ? »

« Vous êtes parvenu à m'appeler Hermione tout à l'heure, » lui fit-elle remarquer d'un ton de reproche.

« Je délirais. »

« Humpf. Voilà votre repas, mais je ne partirai pas avant que nous ayons discuté des étapes suivantes. Il est temps que vous gagniez votre toit et votre couvert. »

« D'accord. Je mange, vous parlez. Il m'est impossible de conjecturer tant que je ne sais pas qui a été banni et pourquoi. »

Il prit une énorme bouchée de spaghetti, et la regarda, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Vous êtes au courant pour les Weasley et Théo. Ensuite, il y a eu Amélia Bones. »

« _Hein ?_ J'avais entendu dire qu'elle avait pris sa retraite. »

« C'est ce que le Ministère a _dit_, et sa famille n'hésite pas à relayer le message officiel, parce qu'ils sont convaincus qu'elle a détourné 10 000 galions de son Département. Un dépôt conséquent avait été fait sur son compte chez Gringotts quelques jours avant qu'elle ne soit arrêtée, même si elle jure ses grands dieux qu'elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Je serais probablement en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle en ce moment si elle était toujours à la tête du Département de Justice Magique, » commenta-t-il d'un ton sombre.

« Eh bien, elle n'a pu empêcher ni les Weasley ni Théo de se faire jeter dehors. Mais elle a essayé, et c'est probablement ce qui lui a coûté sa place. Elle a dit que son adjoint, Dawlish – je crois que son prénom est Devon – est du genre à croire tout le monde coupable. Il est entièrement favorable au bris des baguettes. C'est lui qui a pris sa place maintenant. »

« Donc, Bones aurait été un handicap pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui essaierait de prendre tranquillement le pouvoir depuis l'intérieur, alors que Dawlish, de façon ironique, est parfait. Il ne va pas aller regarder les 'preuves' de trop près, et il a probablement houspillé son personnel pour qu'il en fasse autant. Je vois. Ensuite ? »

« Essex Stebbings, pour espionnage. »

Snape ricana. « Poufsouffle. Prépare des potions correctes ; ment extraordinairement mal. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas le gestionnaire des ingrédients de potion pour le Ministère ? »

« C'est ça. Il a été accusé de faire passer des recherches de potion classifiées à l'Allemagne. »

« Incroyable que l'Europe soit parvenue à se sortir des griffes de Voldemort pour retomber finalement dans ce genre de prises de bec mesquines. Je trouverais ça amusant, si ce n'était le fait que plus la Grande-Bretagne se replie sur elle-même, plus j'ai l'impression qu'un nœud coulant se resserre autour de nos cous. »

« Exactement, » approuva Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. « Quelqu'un pourrait tout à fait utiliser ça à son avantage, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je ne suis pas parvenue à comprendre la raison du bannissement d'Essex, même si on pourrait penser que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Harry. Sauf qu'Essex ne s'occupait que des demandes d'ingrédients internes au Ministère, et non à Sainte-Mangouste, alors je doute qu'il ait pu être en position de rassembler les indices et de penser à la Goutte. »

« Vous étiez bien plus douée pour les potions que lui ; même s'il était allé rendre visite à Potter, il n'aurait certainement pas pu comprendre si vous, vous ne l'avez pas fait, » affirma Snape, lançant le compliment comme s'il était anodin alors que c'était le seul qu'il lui ait jamais fait. La tête lui tournait un peu. « …Nous reviendrons sur son cas plus tard, » disait-il, posant de côté son bol vide, et joignant les doigts en pyramide devant lui. « Passez-moi un parchemin et une plume, s'il vous plaît. »

« Désolée, Professeur. Il n'y a que des fournitures moldues ici. Ça fait partie du plan de rééducation. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, et revint une minute plus tard avec un bloc-note et un stylo à bille décapuchonné. Il la foudroya du regard, puis accorda le même traitement aux objets qui le répugnaient, avant de les lui prendre des mains.

« Ça ne peut pas être terrible à ce point, » protesta-t-elle, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ça semble contre-nature. Ça _sent_ bizarre. Et c'est très moche. »

« Ça fait la même chose, et on ne se met pas d'encre partout. Oh, mais vous n'avez jamais eu à vous préoccuper de ça, » ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse, « après tout, qui aurait pu voir une tache sur vos vêtements ? »

« Si vous avez fini vos commentaires sur ma garde-robe… »

« Oui, oui. Victime suivante. Voyons… c'est Corante Lovegood, pour diffamation invétérée. »

« Le rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur_ ? Humm. Ça ressemble plus au cas de Bones. Elle représentait une justice équitable, une nécessité. Il était – tristement – ce que nous avions de plus proche d'une presse libre. Il semble évident que notre mystérieux adversaire n'en a cure. »

« Ou mystérieuse, » suggéra Hermione. « N'oubliez pas que nous pourrions avoir affaire à une – euh – Seigneuse des Ténèbres ? Quelque part, ça ne sonne pas tout à fait aussi bien… »

« _Quel que soit_ son sexe, » intervint-il, grimaçant, « cette personne a le contrôle des Aurors, et de l'information – de toute évidence, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ n'a pas écrit le moindre mot sur les bannissements, à part pour ceux des Weasley et le mien, et leurs articles n'ont alors servi qu'à mettre nos réputations en pièces. Sans publication d'opposition, nous n'avons pas le moindre forum où parler de notre situation – ou de l'état de Potter, d'ailleurs. »

« Oh, et n'oubliez pas – si jamais c'est Fudge, notre adversaire a la possibilité de rédiger des lois. Et le principal obstacle à sa réélection a été molduisé. »

« Il est certainement le mieux placé pour changer la teneur du Ministère, » admit Snape, tapotant le crayon contre son bloc, et le regard perdu dans le vide. « Mais bon, nous ne pouvons pas présumer que Fudge soit le cerveau de cette affaire. Je suis bien conscient qu'il est avide de pouvoir, mais d'autres forces jouent peut-être. Bien sûr, pour le moment, nous pouvons parfaitement penser à notre ennemi anonyme comme au 'Ministère', parce que tous les deux semblent agir de concert. »

« C'est logique. Bien – après Monsieur Lovegood, il y a eu Ernie Danlmur, qui conduisait le Magicobus – enfin, jusqu'à ce que le Ministère affirme qu'il l'avait conduit tout droit dans une foule de moldus qui sortaient d'un match de football. »

« Je ne vois pas de raisons crapuleuses de bannir ce vieil homme quasiment aveugle. Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'il soit coupable de ce dont on l'accuse ? »

« Il ne le sait pas lui-même. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait personne devant lui sur la route, et que soudain tout un groupe de personnes avait surgi de nulle part, trop vite pour qu'il puisse réagir. Il ne se souvient de rien après ça. Il croit qu'il s'est évanoui. »

« Curieux… »

« Oh, et après, il y a eu Mondingus, renvoyé pour avoir 'vendu des biens au marché noir', ce qu'il a effectivement fait, je n'en doute pas une seconde. En fait, je suis en train de me demander si je ne vais pas finir pas le renvoyer du Réseau. »

« Merlin sait que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, mais je crois que nous ferions mieux de le garder avec nous, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il pourrait divulguer notre adresse. »

« Il ne peut pas. Cette maison est placée sous Fidélitas – je ne tenais pas à ce que le Ministère comprenne ce que je faisais, ou d'où j'opérais. »

Snape sembla impressionné. « C'est pour _ça_ que Lucius m'a donné votre adresse sur un morceau de parchemin. Qui est le gardien du secret ? »

« C'est moi. Il aurait voulu que ce soit lui, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que ce serait plus sûr de cette façon. »

« Bien, » approuva-t-il d'un ton amer. « Ma confiance en Lucius ne s'étend que jusqu'à un certain point. »

« Mais – mais je pensais que – vous ne pensez pas que ce soit vraiment lui notre adversaire, si ? Et moi qui ai défendu ce snob à chaque fois que les jumeaux entamaient leur rengaine contre lui… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ses démêlés avec les Mangemorts se sont soldés par un désastre que l'idée de dominer le monde lui semble moins attrayante aujourd'hui. De cette façon, il sait où nous nous trouvons tous – mais en même temps, il court le risque de réunir le groupe de personnes qui serait le plus à-même de lui résister, ce qui fait que dans l'ensemble, je pense qu'il n'est pas un candidat des plus probables. »

Il marqua une pause et regarda son bloc-note. « Il nous en manque un, non ? »

« Le numéro dix – qui nous a rejoint il y a tout juste une semaine – est Monsieur Ollivander. »

Snape jura entre ses dents. « C'est de très mauvais augure. J'imagine que le Ministère a pris le contrôle de sa boutique et de son stock, puisqu'il n'avait pas de parents ? »

« C'est ce que dit Lucius. Il m'a dit qu'ils laissaient croire aux gens que Monsieur Ollivander était mort, avec des phrases du genre, 'le pauvre homme nous a quittés.' Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur apporter de posséder la boutique ? Ils avaient déjà la possibilité de rechercher la source des sorts illégaux lancé par les baguettes Ollivander. »

« Oui – mais c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Ils ne peuvent pas ajouter de nouveaux sortilèges de traçage sans avoir la liste de ses clients, et donc sa permission. D'une certaine façon, c'est le bannissement le plus inquiétant de tous. Je vous déconseillerais de trop utiliser votre baguette jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ce que le Ministère a derrière la tête. »

Hermione poussa un soupir irrité. « Si Monsieur Ollivander n'était pas aussi insondable, il _aurait pu_ me raconter ça. Il ne m'a pas adressé plus de vingt mots après m'avoir dit qu'on l'avait accusé d'avoir vendu récemment des baguettes de tellement mauvaise qualité qu'elles avaient explosé au visage des enfants. »

« Oh, non, » ajouta-t-elle, en voyant son expression, « il n'y a pas eu de preuves. Seulement des rapports de la part de Sainte-Mangouste, et nous savons bien quelle confiance on peut accorder à _ça_. »

Il tapota de nouveau la pointe du stylo contre son bloc, examinant sa liste.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit quel emploi occupait Monsieur Nott, » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Oh ! En fait, c'est l'une des choses les plus étranges. Il était le garde du corps de Fudge, on aurait pu croire que l'imbécile aurait voulu le garder dans les parages. »

Snape haussa un sourcil. « Nott doit savoir quelque chose. Est-ce que vous l'avez interrogé ? »

« Bien sûr, pour quoi est-ce que vous me prenez ? Mais il persiste à dire qu'il ne voit pas la moindre raison pour laquelle Fudge aurait voulu se débarrasser de lui. Il dit qu'ils s'entendaient bien, si vous pouvez croire une chose pareille. Un jour, il suit Fudge dans tous ses déplacements publics, et le lendemain, il se retrouve devant le Magenmagot. Il m'a bien dit que Fudge semblait lui battre un peu froid ces derniers temps, mais ça semblerait logique, si on considère que le Ministre est plus ou moins impliqué dans tout ça. »

« Si l'on voulait croire qu'il n'y a pas de conspiration, une explication simple, même si elle est cruelle, s'offre à nous : avec toutes les craintes des Mangemorts qui ont ressurgi après l'accident de Monsieur Potter, Fudge a pu décider que d'être vu avec le fils d'un ancien membre du Premier Cercle n'était pas de bon ton, particulièrement aussi près des élections. Il oublie de façon bien pratique que Monsieur Nott lui n'a jamais été un Mangemort. Préjugés anti-Serpentards, dans ce qu'ils ont de pire. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas tout simplement renvoyé Théo, dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne faisais que proposer une théorie alternative. Mon opinion personnelle, c'est qu'il y a _bel et bien_ une conspiration. »

« Et en quoi pensez-vous qu'elle consiste, dans ce cas ? Est-ce que vous parvenez à trouver un sens à cette liste ? J'aimerais croire que tous les bannissements sont significatifs, mais certains ne semblent pas pouvoir s'expliquer autrement que par la raison qui a été donnée dans la version officielle. »

« Il y a bien un point commun, mais il est trop évident pour qu'il puisse nous être utile à quoi que ce soit. Nous, toutes les victimes, nous sommes des Sang-Purs. Le Ministère a probablement compté sur le fait que nous pataugions – peut-être même que nous mourrions – dans le monde moldu. A part ça, je ne vois pas encore de connexion. »

« Que conseilleriez-vous de faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il nous faut plus de données. Peut-être que vous pourriez recueillir discrètement quelques informations. Sinon, nous allons devoir attendre que le Ministère fasse un pas plus significatif. Mais de mon côté, je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons dénouer cette intrigue, ou même porter secours à Potter dans l'état actuel des choses, puisque nous n'avons pas la moindre idée des personnes à qui nous pouvons faire confiance. »

Il soupira, et elle se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Son visage était quasiment de la même couleur que sa chemise blanche, les cernes noirs qu'il avait sous les yeux mis à part. Se levant de son siège, elle vint se percher sur le bord du lit, écarta les cheveux de Snape, et posa une main sur son front pour voir s'il était encore chaud.

« Mais_qu'est-ce_ que vous faites ? » cracha-t-il, tendu de la sentir si près.

« Vous êtes toujours affaibli, Professeur. Je n'aurais pas dû vous fatiguer si rapidement après que vous ayez cru bon de passer le temps en essayant de vous faire bouillir les entrailles. »

« Il est possible de pratiquer la Magie Vive sans qu'elle ne cause de dommages… »

« Si ça ne vous gêne pas de vous faire du mal au début à cause de l'entraînement qu'elle requiert, » objecta Hermione, posant son bloc et son crayon sur la table de chevet. « Reposez-vous. Je pourrai dormir sur mes deux oreilles en sachant que vous m'avez promis de ne plus mettre votre santé en danger de la sorte. »

Snape s'autorisa un léger sourire ironique quand elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il n'avait rien promis, en fait. Il connaissait suffisamment les us moldus pour connaître la signification d'une poignée de main, mais Miss Granger avait de toute évidence négligé de considérer que pour un sorcier, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de pratiquer de nouveau la Magie Vive dans l'immédiat, il se disait qu'il pourrait essayer à nouveau d'ici un jour ou deux, cette fois-ci en travaillant de façon plus progressive. En plus de son désir profond, éperdu de retrouver le pouvoir élémentaire qu'il avait connu toute sa vie, il commençait à soupçonner que ce pourrait être un talent utile si le Ministère était maintenant capable d'exercer qui-savait-quel contrôle sur toutes les baguettes produites dans le pays. Même son autoritaire surveillante pourrait voir la logique de ce raisonnement.

C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en parler avant que ce ne soit un fait accompli.

* * *

_Notes originales de l'auteur :_

_- Essex Stebbings : On ne connaissait pas son prénom, alors j'ai inventé. Stebbings est une route, dans l'Essex_

_- Devon Dawlish : Même problème. Dawlish est une station balnéaire sur la côte sud du Devon._

_- Corante Lovegood : Eh bien, on dirait qu'il nous manquait un paquet de prénoms, pas vrai ? Le Corante était le premier journal privé en langue anglaise à avoir un titre._


	9. Leçons

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**9. Leçons.**

« Très bien Monsieur Lovegood. A votre tour cette fois, » dit Hermione, encourageant l'homme frêle aux yeux protubérants.

Il lui prit le combiné téléphonique des mains, composa précautionneusement le numéro qu'elle lui avait donné, et écouta la sonnerie sans grande conviction. Les sorciers assis en cercle autour de lui purent entendre au loin un « Allô, je vous écoute ? »

« Euh, oui. Euh, bonjour. Je voudrais commander qu-quatre grandes pizzas, s'il vous plaît. Euh, une aux champignons, une au peppe… pepperoni, et deux royales. N-non, non, merci, nous passerons les chercher. »

Raccrochant, il s'effondra dans son fauteuil, tremblant. « Je n'aime pas ce moyen de communication, Hermione, » dit-il d'un ton lugubre. « Des voix désincarnées… Au moins, avec la cheminée, on peut voir les visages. Là c'est… ce n'est pas naturel. »

Elle réprima son envie d'éclater de rire – plonger la tête dans des flammes vertes ne lui avait jamais semblé très naturel non plus – et hocha gravement la tête. « Tout ce qui est nouveau semble bizarre au début, » affirma-t-elle. « Mais le téléphone, vraiment, c'est très pratique. Et c'était plus réussi que l'appel que vous avez passé la semaine dernière à la bibliothèque. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des critiques à faire ? »

« P-p-p-pas la moindre, » se moqua George, allongé par terre.

« Tu n'as pas toujours fait mieux, » lui rappela Hermione, posant les pieds sur ses genoux pour lui chatouiller l'estomac du bout des orteils. « Je me souviens clairement t'avoir entendu promettre au Salon de Café Clarion que tu leur enverrais ton CV par hibou. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous aviez écrit dessus ? » demanda d'un ton sourd un Snape dont l'apparence était encore plus sinistre qu'à l'accoutumée : incapable de lancer un sortilège de rasage, il se retrouvait avec une barbe de deux jours d'un noir de jais contrastant contre sa peau pâle. « '_1996 à 2001, suis parvenu à ennuyer tout sorcier adulte de Grande-Bretagne_' ? »

« '_1996 à 2001, propriétaire et dirigeant d'un magasin de jouets_', » contra Fred. « J'aimerais bien vous voir traduire les potions en quelque chose de raisonnable. »

« La chimie, » répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

« Euh, Professeur, » hasarda Hermione, « ce n'est pas exactement la même chose… »

« Je suis parfaitement au courant de cela, merci. Mais j'ai suffisamment lu sur le sujet pour faire un ancien professeur de chimie convainquant, tant que je n'essaie pas effectivement d'occuper ce genre d'emploi. »

« Oh non, je vous en prie, n'enseignez pas, » implora Fred. « Je ne crois pas que ces pauvres petits moldus soient de taille à le supporter. »

« On en porte toujours les cicatrices, » affirma George, chatouillant les pieds d'Hermione.

« Enfin, pas littéralement, » compléta Fred d'un ton contemplatif. « Madame Pomfresh s'est occupée des marques que nous avions récoltées la dernière fois que vous nous aviez envoyés en retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Qui va aller chercher le dîner ? » demanda Hermione, essayant de couper court à la dispute. Et puis, il fallait réellement que _quelqu'un_ aille le chercher. Un inconvénient du Fidélitas, c'était qu'après ça, les livraisons à domicile étaient hors de question.

Théo, qui jusque là était resté assis dans un coin avec un exemplaire du _Magicien d'Oz_, ricanant de temps à autre, leva la tête. « Tu m'as fait y aller ma première semaine, alors je dirais que c'est le tour du Professeur Snape. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Monsieur, ce sera très éducatif. »

« D'accord, » dit Hermione, tendant la main pour aider l'homme récalcitrant à se lever. « Allons-y, les pizzas devraient être prêtes le temps qu'on arrive là-bas. »

« Hé ! » s'exclama George. « Tu m'avais laissé y aller tout seul ! »

« Je t'avais déjà expliqué comment utiliser l'argent moldu à ce moment-là. »

« Oh oh, on dirait qu'elle m'aime plus que vous, » lança Snape, avec un sourire ironique pour les jumeaux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Mais Fred parvint à avoir le dernier mot avant que celle-ci ne soit refermée.

« C'est sûr ! _A moi_, elle ne m'a jamais donné de bain ! »

Lui attrapant le bras un peu plus rudement que nécessaire, Hermione entraîna Snape dans la rue passante. Sa grimace contrariée restait visible, malgré le jour déclinant. « Je vous _déteste_, vous savez, » affirma-t-elle. « Une fois qu'ils ont trouvé un sujet, jamais ils n'arrêtent d'en plaisanter. »

Il lui lança un regard de côté, remarquant avec intérêt qu'elle rougissait. « Ne soyez pas ridicule, Miss Granger. J'ai vingt ans de plus que vous. Ils ne peuvent pas penser sérieusement que vous ayez un faible pour moi. »

« Que ce soit peu probable n'a pas la moindre importance. Ces imbéciles _adorent_ les choses improbables. » Elle secoua la tête, souriant malgré elle-même. « Ils rendent la vie intéressante, mais j'en viendrais presque à souhaiter que le Ministère bannisse quelques sorcières de leur âge pour qu'ils me lâchent un peu les baskets. »

La conversation connut un creux quand ils arrivèrent à une intersection – Snape marmonna quelque chose de peu flatteur sur les moyens de transport moldus, mais il retrouva sa magnanimité une fois de retour sain et sauf sur le trottoir.

« Je n'exclurais pas d'autres bannissements, » dit-il alors. « Comment est-ce que vous vous tenez informée, au fait, si vous ne pouvez pas recevoir la _Gazette_ ? Bien sûr, elle ne fournit pas beaucoup d'informations utiles à se mettre sous la dent, mais là vous semblez être toute aussi isolée que nous le sommes. »

« Malefoy envoie un hibou chaque semaine. Et Madame Weasley nous rend visite quasiment chaque jour, avec Ron et Ginny, mais toute la famille est en Roumanie avec Charlie pour le moment. Enfin, tous ceux qui n'ont pas été exés, bien sûr. Oh, et sauf Percy également. Et puis, c'est plus facile de rester sur place. »

« Est-ce que ça ne vous manque pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Parfois. J'aimais bien mon travail, et j'aimais bien mes collègues aussi – Dean Thomas et Roger Davies sont les autres chercheurs-développeurs au bas de l'échelle, vous savez, et ils sont très marrants. Mais le Monde Magique… eh bien… »

« Ce n'est pas un endroit très accueillant pour une fille de moldus. »

Il y avait un fond de compassion dans sa voix, et elle réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être il était maintenant en mesure de la comprendre.

« J'étais toujours obligée de faire mes preuves. Je pensais pourtant en avoir fini avec ça quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, » expliqua-t-elle. « Oh, je n'ai pas eu de problème pour trouver ce travail, mais ensuite, je me suis retrouvée coincée. Je sais que je n'y suis restée que pendant deux ans et demie, mais j'ai vu des Sang-Purs de mon âge obtenir des augmentations, des promotions même, et ça commence à vous ronger. Je n'aimais pas être amère comme ça tout le temps – ce n'est pas sain. »

Ils parcoururent un pâté de maisons en silence avant qu'Hermione ne demande tout à coup, « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas voulu que je devienne votre apprentie ? Parce que mes parents sont des moldus ? »

Il sembla insulté. « Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi. Vous étiez irritante. »

« Etiez, Professeur ? » Elle lui donna un coup de coude joueur, obscurément soulagée de savoir que la version sorcière du racisme n'était pas au nombre de ses défauts. « Est-ce que je ne vous irrite plus maintenant ? »

« En ce moment, _si_, » répondit-il d'un ton sombre. « Le problème à ce moment-là, c'était que je ne pouvais pas compter sur vous pour faire exactement ce que je vous demandais. Je disais, 'Miss Granger, n'aidez pas Londubat', et vous acquiesciez innocemment, et attendiez que je tourne le dos pour faire exactement ce que je venais de vous interdire… Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a été à deux doigts de ne pas être autorisé à travailler au Département de Botanique du Ministère tellement ses notes en potions à l'examen d'entrée étaient catastrophiques ? »

« Oh, » dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je n'en savais rien. »

« Vous n'êtes pas faite pour un apprentissage, » lui dit-il sans détour. « Vous voulez commander. Nous nous serions disputés constamment. »

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille commander – bon si, d'accord, » corrigea-t-elle en l'entendant s'esclaffer, « mais je suis réellement capable de suivre des ordres. C'est simplement que je trouvais que vous vous y preniez tellement mal avec Neville… Est-ce que vous saviez que pendant un moment, il avait plus peur de vous que de Voldemort ? Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pendant vos cours, alors je me disais qu'un peu d'aide pourrait équilibrer la balance. »

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous me faisiez _confiance_, Miss Granger, » ronronna-t-il, de toute évidence, une vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans cette salle de bains.

« En tant que membre de l'Ordre, je vous aurais confié ma vie. En tant que Professeur, je n'aurais pas joué la vôtre dessus. »

« Et pourtant vous vouliez vous enchaîner à moi pour deux ans, » commenta-t-il, lui adressant un regard perçant. « C'est un contrat magique qui lie les deux parties, et qui n'est pas sans ressembler au mariage, sauf qu'aucun doute n'est permis sur le fait qu'une des deux personnes commande l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez été prête à endurer ça ? »

« Parce que je veux _savoir_. »

« Savoir quoi, au juste ? »

« Tout. »

Silence. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il serrait les dents, les yeux plissés.

« Professeur ? »

« Toutes les terribles erreurs que j'ai commises dans ma vie résultaient directement de mon besoin de savoir, » dit-il d'un ton froid. « Ne vous laissez pas obséder par quoi que ce soit, Miss Granger, pas même par les potions. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la pizzeria, ce qui était tout aussi bien, parce qu'Hermione n'était parvenue à trouver aucune réponse à ça.

&&&

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle lui tendit une demi-douzaine de billets de banque pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue. Il les étudia attentivement, même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Sur chacun, il y avait une femme qui portait une couronne et souriait à peine, et les seules différences qu'il put trouver furent dans les couleurs et les chiffres. Ce système lui semblait relativement plus simple que son équivalent sorcier, quoiqu'un peu plus ostentatoire.

« Vingt-quatre livres et dix pence, s'il vous plaît, » demanda le caissier sans cacher son ennui.

Alors qu'Hermione se retournait pour récupérer son argent, Snape déposa un morceau de papier violet avec un 20 dans le coin, et un papier bleu avec un 5 dans la main tendue du jeune homme. L'air d'étonnement qu'elle afficha était en tout point ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

« Mais comment est-ce que vous… » commença-t-elle, alors qu'ils sortaient, leurs boîtes de carton chaudes dans les mains.

« Je suis parvenu à ne me faire tuer ni par Voldemort, ni par le Ministère, ni par mes empotés d'élèves, » déclara-t-il d'un ton d'indifférence suprême. « Je crois qu'une simple addition est encore à ma portée. »

« Mais les pence… »

« Un peu comme les noises, j'imagine. »

« Il a fallu une semaine à Monsieur Weasley pour s'y habituer. Je suis très impressionnée, Professeur. »

Pour la deuxième fois cet après-midi, il ne répondit pas. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit que les coins de ses lèvres étaient relevés dans une ombre de sourire.


	10. Proche, tout proche

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**10. Proche, tout proche.**

Le seul moment où tout le monde était à la maison ensemble était le samedi soir, et ils avaient pris l'habitude de commander leur dîner, afin d'offrir un peu de repos à Fred (et à leurs estomacs). Généralement, ils profitaient de l'occasion pour mettre le groupe au courant de leurs succès, et des défis qu'ils avaient dû relever en tant que moldus, parce qu'Hermione était persuadée que c'était aussi thérapeutique qu'instructif, et que les ex avaient fini par trouver plus simple de faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle ne démordait pas d'une idée.

Mais cette fois-ci, une fois les parts de pizza distribuées, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole. Le silence le plus total se fit dans la pièce dès qu'elle eut fini sa première phrase.

« Harry Potter n'est pas dans le coma. Le Professeur Snape a découvert qu'on le maintenait inconscient à l'aide de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, » affirma-t-elle, le visage lugubre. « Je crois qu'il est clair à présent que nous avons servi de pions dans une partie d'échec, mais nous ne savons pas qui sont les joueurs. Alors je vous en prie, _la moindre_ chose dont vous pouvez vous souvenir qui puisse nous aider à comprendre sera utile. »

« J'étais là le jour où il a été attaqué, » avoua Essex Stebbings d'une voix éteinte. « J'avais des très bonnes places pour le match ; c'étaient les quarts de finale, vous savez. Potter, il regardait vers le bas, essayait de trouver le Vif d'Or, et tout à coup, quelqu'un dans une longue cape noire à capuchon est apparu dans les airs, à pas cinq mètres de lui. Le type a dû Transplaner avec son balai – j'avais jamais rien vu qui ressemble à ça – et quand il lui a lancé le sort, il est tombé comme une pierre. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne n'était venu à son secours, » demanda Hermione avec colère.

« Tout s'est passé tellement vite ! Il y a quelques personnes dans la foule qui sont parvenues à sortir leurs baguettes à temps, mais elles ont visé à côté. »

« Et tout de suite après, l'assaillant a disparu, » ajouta Amelia Bones, qui venait juste de finir ses rondes et portait toujours son uniforme de la police londonienne. « Mon équipe d'Aurors n'a pas pu suivre sa trace – le Transplanage n'est pas un sortilège illégal, et apparemment, le sort qui a été utilisé contre Monsieur Potter ne l'était pas non plus. »

Snape, qui pendant ce temps là avait regardé sa part de pizza au pepperoni d'un air dégoûté, leva vivement les yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce que le Ministre a dit à ce sujet ? Est-ce qu'il a semblé contrarié par les restrictions imposées au système de traçabilité des baguettes ? »

« Oui, » répondit Bones, surprise. « Je n'en ai pas conclu quoi que ce soit, remarquez, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que nous avions cette discussion. »

« Tous les Ministres ont réclamé une plus grande possibilité de remonter la trace des sortilèges jusqu'aux propriétaires des baguettes, » affirma Monsieur Ollivander, faisant sursauter l'assemblée, « et tous les Ollivander ont toujours refusé. »

« Purée, » marmonna George à Fred. « Je croyais que le Ministère avait lancé un Sortilège de Silence sur lui avant de l'exer. »

« Qu'est-ce que le Ministère voulait que vous fassiez ? » demanda Hermione au fabriquant de baguettes.

Il la fixa de son regard qui ne cillait pas. « Dès que le gamin m'a dit qu'il voulait renégocier les termes du contrat, je l'ai envoyé balader. »

« Qui est-ce que c'était ? » insista Bones.

« If, vingt-trois centimètres et demie, impérative. » Ollivander se tut, comme si ces informations seules suffisaient. N'obtenant pas de réaction, il continua. « Le jeune Percy Weasley. »

« Hein ?! » s'exclama George, une demi-seconde avant que Fred ne s'écrie : « Mais c'est vraiment lui le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Les garçons, s'il vous plaît, » protesta Monsieur Weasley. « Je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait réellement… »

Snape intervint, levant les yeux au ciel : « Ce qui importe ici est qu'il soit toujours le sous-assistant de Fudge, n'est-ce pas ? Il est probable qu'il ait fait cette visite sur ordre du Ministre lui-même. »

« Attendez, » dit Hermione, tremblant quasiment d'excitation. « Oubliez Percy – Monsieur Ollivander, est-ce que vous pourriez fabriquer des baguettes indétectables pour remplacer celles qui ont été brisées ? Vous n'êtes plus lié par aucun contrat maintenant ! »

« Je pourrais, » répondit-il d'un ton rêveur. « Mais ça ne nous servirait pas à grand chose. »

« Je suis sûre que je pourrais vous procurer les matériaux… »

« Ce n'est pas le problème principal. Après que le Magenmagot ait brisé ma baguette » - il poussa un profond soupir – « ils m'ont prévenu de ne pas m'en fabriquer de nouvelle. Apparemment, ils ont lancé un sort sur nous qui nous empêche de les utiliser, en plus des autres enchantements de bannissement. »

« On n'a pas eu l'occasion de mettre la main sur une baguette, mais on a testé les autres restrictions, et elles fonctionnent, » marmonna Fred.

« A trois mètres du Chaudron Baveur, on s'est cognés pile dans une barrière invisible, » expliqua George. « Ça nous a fichu un sacré coup. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive si on touche une baguette ? » demanda Théo d'un ton sourd. « Si c'est simplement de la douleur, je peux l'endurer. »

« Une démonstration, peut-être, Miss Granger ? » proposa Ollivander.

« Euh… Bon, si vous êtes sûr… » Elle glissa la main dans sa manche gauche, et déposa sa baguette au milieu de la table. Son estomac se serra en voyant les regards d'envie que pratiquement tous dans la pièce avaient pour la tige de bois.

« Observez, » intima Ollivander, glissant une main aux longs doigts lentement vers les vingt-huit centimètres de chêne. Hermione retint son souffle. Bones s'agrippait à la table. Les yeux de Lovegood semblaient encore plus exorbités que d'ordinaire.

Soudain – comme si quelqu'un avait allumé la mèche d'un feu d'artifice – la baguette décolla dans la direction opposée, prête à entrer en collision avec le torse de Snape. Elle s'arrêta pile à un cheveu de le toucher, et pivota à un angle curieux, frappant presque-mais-finalement-pas George, Bones, et Théo avant qu'Hermione n'abatte un carton de pizza vide dans son chemin et la glisse à nouveau dans sa manche.

« Oui, ça pourrait nous limiter un peu pour ce qui est de lancer des sorts, » convint Snape en croisant les bras. « Mais c'était néanmoins une idée louable, Miss Granger. »

Hermione ignora délibérément Fred qui affichait un immense sourire des plus irritants.

&&&

Le lendemain matin, elle alla cogner tôt à la porte de Snape, déterminée à passer la journée à lui enseigner des choses utiles sur le monde moldu, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'ils auraient peu de temps pour ça dans un futur proche. A la troisième série de coups il ouvrit la porte à la volée et la fusilla d'un regard menaçant, dont l'effet était mis à mal par son peignoir bleu pâle.

« Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de _l'heure_ qu'il est ? »

« En fait, oui. Il est l'heure de 'Les mystères de la vie d'un moldu, première partie : les joies du rasage,' » répondit-elle, l'entraînant jusqu'à la salle de bains. « J'aurais vraiment dû vous montrer ça hier, mais vous étiez toujours convalescent le matin. Je vous préviens – une fois que nous en aurons fini de ce cours express, je vais attendre de vous que vous m'aidiez à échafauder un plan pour sauver Harry. … Là, tenez-vous en face du miroir.

« Vous savez, » ajouta-t-elle pensivement. « Pendant qu'on y est, je pourrais également vous couper les cheveux. »

« Absolument hors de question ! » s'exclama-t-il, clairement horrifié.

« D'accord, d'accord… »

Elle sortit une bouteille, une lame et une bombe de l'armoire de toilette. Snape grommela. « J'ai vraiment été renvoyé à l'Age des Ténèbres, » marmonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça. Regardez – bois de santal, comme vous aimez. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« C'est ce que vous sentiez à l'école en tout cas, » commenta-t-elle.

« Comment est-ce que vous pourriez bien avoir remarqué ça ? » demanda-t-il, son air renfrogné laissant place à une légère ironie.

« Vous étiez toujours à rôder près de moi en cours de Potions ! » expliqua-t-elle, ayant l'impression qu'elle était en train de se justifier, mais ne sachant pas de quoi. « La crème à raser de cette bombe » - elle la lui mit dans les mains – « humidifie votre peau, et aide à éviter les coupures. Ce rasoir mécanique » - elle le brandit comme une baguette – « peut vous couper si vous ne faites pas attention, mais pas de façon réellement dangereuse. Et cet après-rasage au bois de santal » - elle désigna le flacon de verre posé sur le rebord du lavabo – « vous rappellera de bons souvenirs du temps où vous terrorisiez les Gryffondors. Savonnez-vous, Professeur. »

Il plissa les yeux sur les instructions de la crème à raser, puis ôta lentement le bouchon, positionna le diffuseur au dessus d'une de ses mains et appuya. Une minute plus tard, sa barbe naissante était recouverte de mousse.

« Très bien, » dit-elle, lui tendant le rasoir, « maintenant – du haut vers le bas. Allez-y doucement. »

Il commença par la joue gauche, un mouvement hésitant qui ne fut pas suffisant pour couper la barbe. Un second essai – une inspiration soudaine, suivie par des gouttelettes de sang.

« Tout ceci est ridicule, » siffla-t-il.

« Oh, asseyez-vous, » dit Hermione, prenant le rasoir et venant se placer entre ses jambes une fois qu'il se fut exécuté. Elle lui leva le menton d'une main, et fit glisser le rasoir d'un geste assuré sur le plat de sa joue. « Vous voyez ? » Glissement. « Ce n'est pas difficile une fois qu'on a pris le coup. » Glissement. « Est-ce que vous sentez la quantité de pression que j'exerce ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, et son souffle était chaud sur le visage d'Hermione et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens et sa voix résonnait depuis ses doigts jusqu'au bout de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il faillit avoir droit à une seconde coupure.

Hermione s'arrêta, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas semblé intime quand elle avait aidé les jumeaux, ou Essex, ou Théo ? Elle était soudainement hyper-consciente que leurs jambes n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, qu'elle avait la main sur sa peau nue, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais, jamais approché d'aussi près. _Oh non_, se dit-elle. _Oh non oh non oh non oh non. Extrêmement _mauvaise_ idée. Sors de là, Granger, sors de là TOUT DE SUITE._

Tout haut, elle dit, « Très bien ! » trop fort, et recula. « Bon, vous pouvez terminer maintenant – je vous laisse, dans ce cas, mais appelez-moi si vous en avez besoin. Je serai en bas. En fait, descendez une fois que vous aurez fini, il est grand temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner après tout, et ensuite, nous continuerons les leçons… »

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, déjà à moitié sortie.

« Le rasoir ? »

« Oh. C'est vrai. Euh, tenez. »

Une fois sortie, elle s'adossa à la porte fermée et se cacha le visage derrière les mains.


	11. Critiques

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**11. Critiques.**

Par bonheur, Hermione se retrouva toute seule dans la cuisine, ce qui lui laissa le loisir de se faire des reproches en paix pour son absence momentanée de bon sens.

_Tu ne devrais pas désirer Snape. Personne ne devrait éprouver de désir pour Snape._

Si elle avait encore été son élève, cette raison aurait suffi à la convaincre, mais trois ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, et après trois jours sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, la perception qu'elle avait de l'homme à l'humeur fluctuante avait évidemment changé. Si elle voulait la convaincre, il faudrait que sa raison y mette un peu plus du sien.

_Premier point : c'est un connard sarcastique._

On ne pouvait pas contester ce point – même si maintenant que ses remarques blessantes n'étaient plus systématiquement dirigées contre elle ou ses amis, elles ressemblaient un peu plus à des traits d'esprit.

_Deuxièmement : c'est de sa faute si tu n'es pas Maître de Potions._

Bon, c'était vrai… mais elle devait reconnaître que ses objections n'étaient pas aussi complètement injustes qu'elle l'avait toujours cru.

_Troisièmement : il a fait de son mieux pour te tourmenter quand tu étais enfant._

Bien sûr, il avait également aidé à débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, alors peut-être que ces deux points s'annulaient.

_Quatrièmement : il est laid. Il a les dents jaunes, des cheveux ternes, et un nez tordu._

Malheureusement, Lockhart l'avait plutôt vaccinée contre les beautés renversantes, et lui avait appris à accorder de la valeur à la compétence et à l'intelligence par dessus tout. Snape était mémorable, au moins, et cette voix – comment est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant combien elle était irrésistible ?

_Très bien, cinquièmement : il est émotionnellement desséché. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?_

Ah. Bon. Ah. Un point valide. Elle soupçonnait fort qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux, enfin, jamais payé de retour, et qu'en plus il pensait que tout cela n'était que fadaises. Impossible de l'imaginer dire des mots doux. Improbable d'imaginer que de meilleurs sentiments le transformeraient comme un baiser fait d'un crapaud un prince.

_Sixièmement,_ ajouta la raison, maintenant certaine de sa victoire : _il serait une distraction, et tu n'as pas de temps pour ça. Ton meilleur ami est entre la vie et la mort, espèce de crétine égoïste._

Et là, ça y était. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant de Harry tel qu'elle l'avait vu quatre mois auparavant – les yeux vitreux, la peau moite, ses membres toujours trop longs pour lui, comme ceux d'un gamin, si peu naturellement immobiles sous ses couvertures d'hôpital stériles. Aucun plan formidable pour le sortir de là ne lui était encore venu à l'esprit, mais elle savait que ça impliquerait forcément d'intriguer, parce que toute tentative de faire une annonce publique ferait certainement d'elle la cible d'un bannissement, ce qui nuirait à leur cause. Et intriguer impliquerait forcément Snape, alors elle ferait mieux de ne pas y ajouter des complications émotionnelles.

Sans qu'elle le veuille, sa vision de Harry fut remplacée par le souvenir de Snape dans la salle de bains, encore ensommeillé, à moitié habillé, mais cette fois tendant une main vers elle…

_Septièmement : il ne veut pas de toi. Il te voit toujours comme une enfant, tu te souviens ?_

Hermione soupira, et se prépara à affronter une journée longue et frustrante.

&&&

Trois étages plus haut, Snape – rasé – était passé sous la douche, et était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Contrairement à l'opinion populaire, il avait suffisamment d'expérience avec les femmes pour voir quand l'une d'elles était intéressée, sans parler des années qu'il avait passées à observer les élèves sous l'emprise de béguins pour d'autres élèves.

Sachant tout cela, il avait trois théories concernant le départ abrupt d'Hermione : soit elle avait soudain réalisé qu'elle touchait l'ancien professeur qu'elle détestait tant, et en avait été mortifiée ; soit elle avait réalisé qu'elle touchait l'ancien professeur qu'elle détestait tant, et en avait été émoustillée ; soit – et c'était l'hypothèse à laquelle il croyait le plus – elle avait été mortifiée d'être émoustillée, et espérait ne plus jamais y repenser.

Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver dans une relation intime avec elle de toute façon. Quel âge elle pouvait avoir, 21 ans ? Il en aurait 41 dans deux mois. Il n'était pas exceptionnel que des sorciers et sorcières soient séparés par un écart d'âge bien plus significatif, il était vrai. Mais il n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec une ancienne élève – elles étaient toutes fixées dans son esprit comme immatures et agaçantes – et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant avec une fille qui ne pouvait pas perdre l'habitude de l'appeler 'Professeur'. Pas que la déférence que cela suggérait à son endroit le gêne, bien sûr.

Même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'elle soit passablement jolie, il pensait qu'il saurait résister à la tentation, parce que tout le reste chez elle parlait contre elle. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main dans cet environnement, ce qui était exaspérant. Elle se disputait avec lui, ce qui était pénible. Elle aimait les jumeaux Weasley, ce qui était incompréhensible. Et elle était de façon générale trop curieuse pour son propre bien, ce qui était un signe qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme un homme, mais comme une intrigante énigme à résoudre.

Résolution : ne pas séduire Miss Granger.

Il écarta de son esprit le souvenir de ces doigts contre sa peau.

&&&

Ils eurent un petit-déjeuner anormalement calme, interrompu seulement quand les jumeaux entrèrent dans la pièce au galop pour se servir des bols de céréales qu'ils allèrent manger devant la télévision. « Charmante scène _domestique_, » commenta Fred en ressortant, et Hermione prit note mentalement de lui faire mal, plus tard.

« En parlant de domestique, » dit-elle vivement, jetant un œil sur les assiettes empilées depuis la pizza d'hier soir, « nous faisons la vaisselle à tour de rôle. J'essuierai si vous lavez. »

Ce ne fut pas une leçon difficile – Snape avait déjà eu l'occasion de laver ses chaudrons à la main auparavant, l'idée était la même – Hermione put garder un mètre de distance entre eux à tout moment.

Elle lui fit découvrir la télévision ensuite, et il passa une minute à regarder d'un air mauvais les dessins animés enregistrés avant de déclarer qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu' 'une perte de temps, et probablement nocifs pour le cerveau'.

« Comme vos cours, alors, » rétorqua George, sans toutefois y mettre beaucoup de cœur.

« L'ordinateur maintenant, » proposa Hermione.

« Pas_une autre_ boîte, » râla Snape quand ils arrivèrent devant, mais il se retrouva intrigué malgré lui quand elle lui montra comment ça permettait aux moldus d'échanger des messages écrits plus vite qu'un hibou ne pourrait jamais espérer le faire.

« Peut-être que ça peut avoir son utilité en tant que moyen de communication, » concéda-t-il.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! J'ai failli oublier – ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il farfouilla dans sa boîte mail pendant qu'il attendait, et la fixa d'un regard amusé quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. « On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous identifiez comme _JeSaisTout_ ? »

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'une insulte perdait de sa force si on s'en moquait, » répondit-elle, terre-à-terre. « Tenez, Professeur, voilà votre téléphone portable. »

Le bidule argenté était à peine plus grand qu'un Vif d'Or, et tenait facilement dans sa main. Il leva un sourcil. « Je crois qu'il en manque un morceau. »

« C'est un sans fil. Quasiment magique, si vous voulez mon avis, même s'il y a une solide raison scientifique qui explique comment le son voyage par ondes radio d'un téléphone à l'autre. »

Il décida que de demander ce qu'étaient les 'ondes radio' serait contre-productif, ce qui était tout aussi bien, parce qu'Hermione avait déjà allégrement dépassé ce point.

« J'ai programmé dedans tous nos numéros, afin qu'on soit facilement en contact. Si vous appuyez sur '1' puis 'entrée' – vous voyez, celui-là, le vert ? – vous pourrez me parler, où que je sois. Essayez. »

Il s'exécuta, et entendit une sonnerie étouffée provenant de la poche de sa veste en jean.

« C'est… merveilleux, » dit-il doucement.

« Je reçois beaucoup d'appels quand c'est le premier jour d'un – ou d'une, dans le cas d'Amélia – des ex dans leur travail moldu, » expliqua-t-elle, lui adressant un grand sourire. « Monsieur Lovegood m'a appelé presque une douzaine de fois. L'une d'elles, c'était pour me poser une question sur les panneaux de stop, imaginez ! Il va travailler à pied, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si le panneau s'appliquait à lui. Il se demandait s'il devait s'arrêter indéfiniment. »

« En parlant de travail… » commença Snape, touchant au sujet qui l'ennuyait presque autant que son absence de magie. Il voulait désespérément croire que cette situation d'exclusion ne serait que temporaire, mais ça leur avait pris des années pour se débarrasser de Voldemort, et au moins alors ils savaient contre qui ils se battaient. En attendant, il préférerait éviter de finir travailleur de force après avoir passé la moitié de sa vie dans des activités intellectuelles. Ces deux décennies d'enseignement avaient eu beau sembler un travail ingrat, il aimait réellement préparer des potions.

« Je pensais aux potions, » dit Hermione, et pendant un bref instant il crut qu'elle avait lu son esprit. « Vous comprenez, vous êtes un cas à part. Aucun des autres ne peut faire exactement la même chose que ce qu'il faisait avant ; même Amélia a dû se recycler un minimum pour apprendre à se servir de couteaux et d'armes à feu. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de votre baguette pour votre travail, et je peux en vendre les produits à l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse – Madame Weasley m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient de l'aide à tous crins ; ils commencent tout juste à offrir des potions prêtes à l'emploi. »

« Et pour les ingrédients, Miss Granger ? Ils ne poussent pas sur les arbres – pas les arbres moldus, au moins. »

« Je les achèterai à l'apothicaire, évidemment. »

« Hum. Vous vous rendez compte que ça m'obligera à utiliser une variation de la Magie Vive. »

« C'est loin d'être aussi dangereux que d'essayer effectivement de lancer un sort, et vous le savez très bien. Jamais on n'autoriserait les enfants à étudier les potions à Poudlard s'ils se rendaient malades en préparant un simple philtre d'oubli. Pas la peine d'afficher ce sourire narquois, Professeur ! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de dire que vous aviez raison et que moi j'avais tort. Par pitié ! Je vous ai retrouvé évanoui par terre ! »

« Vous proposez que nous devenions partenaires en affaire ? »

« J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Une fois encore, il lui tendit la main. Une fois encore, elle la serra –_inspire, expire, Granger,_ lui siffla sa voix de la raison, tourmentée.

Snape n'avait pas changé d'avis sur les poignées de main ; il lui était seulement venu à l'esprit que ça allait la perturber et faire pencher la balance du contrôle dans leur relation ne serait-ce que d'un soupçon vers lui. Bien sûr, sur lui, ça n'avait pas le moindre effet.

Pas le moindre.

&&&

Plus tard, après des explications concernant l'internet, les cartes de crédit, le métro de Londres, le cinéma, et la – non plus mystérieuse maintenant – radio, après qu'Hermione ait fait une photo (inanimée) de lui pour une fausse carte d'identité, ouvert pour lui un compte dans une banque (dépourvue de tout gobelin), et l'ait traîné dans un grand magasin pour de nouveaux vêtements (noirs, pour la plupart), Snape s'effondra sur son lit afin d'attendre que le reste de la maisonnée s'endorme.

Ensuite, il s'assit au sol pour sa première tentative de Magie Vive depuis son malaise – la vraie, pas celle requise pour les potions. Il se permit un sourire ; il se sentait un peu comme un première année qui se promenait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Après toutes les occasions où Hermione avait cherché à l'éviter pendant qu'elle contrevenait au règlement, il pouvait voir l'humour qu'il y avait dans sa tentative de lui cacher ce qu'il faisait.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra, se laissa aller, laissant lentement son esprit oublier toute pensée et toute émotion jusqu'à ce qu'il soit merveilleusement vide. Il le faisait tous les soirs, en règle générale ; il n'avait pas eu besoin d'Occlumencie pendant ces trois dernières années, mais c'était un talent utile, et il ne tenait pas à le perdre.

Dans ce vide, il laissa une image se former : son verre d'eau, long, fin, et plein. _Viens_, pensa-t-il, et il put ressentir sa présence. _Viens_, répéta-t-il, et il le sentit lutter contre la structure de l'espace pour approcher de lui. _VIENS_, ordonna-t-il, et maintenant le verre tremblait sur la table de chevet dans une tentative désespérée de se libérer.

La seule force de sa volonté n'y suffirait pas. Il soupira et se prépara à une vague de nausée.

« _Accio_ verre ! »

Cette fois, le verre s'envola immédiatement jusqu'à sa main tendue, renversant du liquide par dessus le bord, sur les doigts de Snape. Il but une gorgée pour apaiser son estomac, et attendit que l'habituelle bouffée de chaleur qui accompagnait la nausée se résorbe. Ce serait plus facile si son désir suffisait à faire obéir la magie – dans ce cas, comme dans les cas accidentels de Magie Vive que pouvaient effectuer les très jeunes enfants, il ne se ferait pas le moindre mal.

Quasiment personne ne s'essayait à la Magie Vive une fois qu'ils avaient des baguettes, ce qui faisait que la théorie reposait sur des bases instables. Le mieux qu'il puisse déduire, c'était que les sorts lancés sans baguette à la main faisaient passer le pouvoir à travers le corps comme un éclair le ferait. Peu de gens avaient la capacité innée de lancer convenablement des sorts de cette manière, et moins nombreux encore étaient ceux qui tenaient à s'imposer pareille chose. Mais produire de la magie sans baguette ni mots latins, vouloir, et que votre volonté soit faite – le pouvoir n'aurait pas à lutter pour trouver un point d'où sortir de son corps ; il n'aurait qu'à _être_, et ce serait probablement plus fort que n'importe quel enchantement lancé à l'aide d'une baguette.

Il s'exerça à l'Attraction et l'Expulsion de différent objets pendant un court moment, avant de se mettre au lit, reconnaissant de parvenir à lancer des sorts, quels qu'ils soient. La vague sensation de malaise – des racines de ses cheveux aux ongles de ses orteils – était loin d'être suffisante pour émousser la joie d'avoir senti la magie lui courir dans les veines.

* * *

_Note originale de l'auteur :_  
'_passablement jolie' : juste une blague d'initiés pour les fans de Jane Austen, à qui ça a peut-être rappelé le commentaire du snapien Mr Darcy d'Orgueil et Préjugés : 'Elle est passable, mais pas assez jolie pour me tenter.'_

_Note de la traductrice :  
Pas sûre que le jeu de mot austenien soit aussi évident en français – il faut dire que j'ai ouvert trois traductions différentes, et que chaque traducteur avait sa version de cette phrase. (Et comme aucune ne me plaisait vraiment, j'ai finalement bidouillé une version perso.) Ah, et aussi, lisez Orgueil et Préjugés !_


	12. Révélations

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**12. Révélations.**

Hermione se leva et s'habilla tôt, impatiente d'aller chercher des ingrédients pour leurs potions chez l'apothicaire – et plus impatiente encore, pour être franche, de sortir de la maison. Elle n'était pas retournée dans le Monde Magique depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté pour porter secours aux bannis, et même si elle était sincère quand elle avait parlé à Snape de la frustration qu'engendrait cette subtile discrimination à l'encontre des enfants de moldus, elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes au milieu de tous ces Sang-Purs exés. Elle n'avait jamais spécialement voulu avoir d'enfants, et maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir quasiment une douzaine.

Elle rit toute seule, et ce bruit se réverbéra dans le salon vide. Quelle ironie ! C'était elle la plus jeune ici.

« Il y a quelque chose qui vous amuse, Miss Granger ? »

Réprimant son envie de crier, Hermione se retourna vivement pour trouver Snape assis dans un coin, devant l'ordinateur.

« J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de vous, » lança-t-elle avec sourire qui manquait d'assurance. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Des recherches au sujet des téléphones, » répondit-il avec raideur, et alors qu'elle approchait un peu, elle put voir qu'il avait ouvert plusieurs pages web. « Votre explication sur leur fonctionnement laissait beaucoup à désirer, et je me suis dit que de mettre en pièce l'appareil collectif ne serait pas très apprécié. »

« Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? »

« Il se peut que je me retrouve… coincé ici pour un moment. J'aimerais autant ne pas errer à l'aveuglette dans ce monde étrange. »

Hermione pouvait comprendre sa motivation, ayant elle-même ressenti la même chose – de façon un peu plus positive, cependant – quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être que vous trouveriez intérêt à passer plus de temps avec les jumeaux. Ils sont fous de technologie ; je suis surprise qu'il leur ait fallu si longtemps pour s'acheter leur propre ordinateur. »

« Six ans et demie à enseigner à ces bricoleurs exaspérants ont été bien assez longs comme ça pour moi, » répondit-il ironiquement, avant de lever un sourcil en remarquant son cabas. « Vous allez quelque part ? »

« Dans le Chemin de Traverse. »

Un air peiné passa sur son visage pendant un bref instant avant qu'il ne puisse forcer son visage à afficher de nouveau de l'indifférence. Ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu à un moment inopportun, après une heure frustrante d'immersion dans le monde moldu.

Ses années en tant qu'élève à Poudlard, si elles lui avaient valu des traumatismes émotionnels, avaient été faciles sur le plan intellectuel. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser démonter par quoi que ce soit. Mais en s'informant sur la science qui se cachait derrière la téléphonie, il avait compris pour la première fois qu'il n'avait pas seulement été forcé de laisser derrière lui les commodités magiques, mais qu'il avait été jeté dans une société tellement étrangère à lui qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'informer sur le sujet intéressant du téléphone portable argenté qu'il avait dans la poche sans être forcé de chercher le sens de la moitié des mots. Antenne. Canal. Transmetteur. Fréquence. Analogique. Et à chaque fois qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur _ces_ mots, il se retrouvait englouti sous plus de termes incompréhensibles encore.

C'était comme d'être pris dans des sables mouvants. C'était une horrible sensation de suffocation. Personne n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit le moment idéal pour trouver en face de soi une sorcière aux parents moldus, qui était parvenue à s'acclimater parfaitement dans un monde nouveau, qui avait été tellement douée pour ça que c'en était écœurant, en fait, et qui pouvait y retourner quand ça lui chantait.

« Profitez bien de votre petite promenade d'agrément, » dit-il d'un ton acide. « Que je ne vous retienne pas, surtout. »

Hermione, qui avait passé de façon surprenante un après-midi agréable avec lui la veille dans le Londres moldu se retrouva plus blessée par cette remarque que s'il lui avait lancé une insulte. Des larmes chaudes lui montèrent au coin des yeux, ce qui ne la fit que la mettre un peu plus en colère. Promenade d'agrément ? Promenade _d'agrément_ ?

_Huitièmement : c'est un branleur mesquin, haineux, et dépourvu de la moindre reconnaissance._

« Espèce de – de – type EXASPERANT ! Il est évident que vous regrettez de ne pas pouvoir venir, même si vous êtes bien trop Serpentard pour l'admettre à voix haute. Vous souhaiteriez ne pas être là du tout. Vous voulez récupérer votre baguette, et vous m'en voulez parce que j'ai toujours la mienne ; vous vous sentez en position de faiblesse et vous détestez ça. Je ne peux rien faire contre tout ça, mais je _peux_ aller vous chercher des ingrédients pour vos potions, et c'est ce que j'étais sur le point d'aller faire avant que vous ne m'interrompiez – alors arrêtez de passer votre agressivité sur moi comme vous le faites toujours, et essayez de vous souvenir que je suis de votre côté ! »

Snape se leva brutalement, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, et en bon chemin vers une rage noire. Elle l'avait pris complètement au dépourvu, tapant pile sur le point sensible qu'il avait voulu protéger par son sarcasme. Personne, à l'exception de Dumbledore, n'avait jamais remarqué la douleur qu'il cachait derrière ses remarques désobligeantes, et _personne_ ne lui avait jamais remonté les bretelles pour cette raison. Il voulait qu'elle ait mal à sa place. Il voulait la voir recroquevillée au sol. Sa vision devint floue, et il l'imagina en train de hurler de douleur, il pouvait presque la _sentir_, en fait, l'air même autour de lui se chargeait…

… et le sortilège fut rompu quand il se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il chancela et retomba dans le fauteuil, serrant les accoudoirs si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

Il s'était approché dangereusement d'une explosion incontrôlée de Magie Vive aux dépens d'une jeune femme qui l'avait recueilli au lieu de le laisser à la rue, qui lui avait dit implicitement qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et qui n'avait jamais rien fait de pire que de le rendre chèvre en classe. Il se sentait malade, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la magie qui en était la cause.

Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper, Hermione était suffisamment intuitive pour se rendre compte qu'il avait failli sortir de ses gonds. L'air perdu et angoissé qu'il avait sur le visage calma sa propre colère.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, » reprit-elle, plus gentiment. « Vous avez l'habitude du pouvoir – que ce soit du pouvoir magique, ou de l'autorité – et vous voulez récupérer la main. Eh bien, je veux vous aider à les récupérer. Mais gardez à l'esprit que même maintenant, vous n'êtes _pas_ dépourvu de pouvoir, Professeur. J'ai beaucoup plus de confiance en nos chances de l'emporter maintenant que vous êtes ici avec nous. »

Avec un effort suprême, Snape contint son envie de laisser son habituel ton moqueur reprendre le dessus. Il avait l'impression d'être traité avec condescendance, mais une fois passé ça, il put voir que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était assez touchant. Il ne s'était excusé qu'une fois dans sa vie, et n'avait pas l'intention de le refaire, alors il se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit pour elle en geste de paix.

« Les forces qui travaillent au Ministère ne sont pas sans pouvoir elles non plus, » dit-il, l'arrêtant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille quand elle passa. « Faites attention. »

&&&&&&

« Oh ben bien l'bonjour, Hermione. Y'a un p'tit moment qu'on t'a pas vue dans l'coin dis-donc. »

Le petit propriétaire rondouillard de la boutique d'apothicaire Slug & Jiggers lui sourit depuis derrière son comptoir, semblant curieusement déplacé parmi des étagères remplies de petites fioles délicates.

« J'ai pris un congé du Ministère pour quelques mois, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je suis retournée chez les moldus… j'avais besoin de faire une pause. »

Sa figure ronde et amicale se tordit dans l'expression la plus proche de la contrariété dont elle était capable. « J'prendrais bien des vacances du Ministère moi aussi, si j'pouvais. Tu sais qu'y z'ont encore ajouté une douzaine d'règlements qui m'cassent les pieds ? Toutes les boutiques doiv'tent signaler tous leurs achats, tout'leurs ventes, la moind' petite chose qui s'passe, au Département d'l'Information. »

« Au Département de… quand est-ce qu'il a été créé ? »

« En mêm' temps qu'la nouvelle loi. Vendredi, j'crois. »

Sentant monter sa contrariété parce que Malefoy ne lui avait pas immédiatement envoyé de hibou, Hermione fit quelques calculs mentaux, et décida que ce développement – quoique sinistre – ne devrait pas nécessiter de changement de plan pour leur préparations de potions. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à ce que Miss Granger, spécialiste en potions, prépare quelques potions à son compte pour joindre les deux bouts pendant son congé sans solde du Ministère. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qui s'occupait effectivement de préparer les produits.

« Sam, » demanda-t-elle, « est-ce que c'est vrai que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour ton stock de potions prêtes à l'emploi ? »

« Mince alors ! Chuis quasiment à sec, pas moyen d'trouver un préparateur fiab' nulle part, et tu sais bien qu'moi, les potions, j'peux pas faire, » dit-il, lui tendant ses doigts épais. « Pourquoi ? Tu t'proposes ? »

« Mes économies sont sur le point de s'épuiser, » mentit-elle, se disant que ce serait une bonne couverture si jamais le Ministère se demandait de quoi elle avait vécu ces derniers mois, et pourquoi elle réapparaissait tout à coup. « Je peux t'acheter les ingrédients, et commencer tout de suite. »

« Ah, chérie, ça s'rait formidab', » dit Sam en toute sincérité. « J'te f'rais les prix de gros sur les ingrédients, bien sûr. 'tends, donne-moi un moment, et j'te prépare un bon d'commande. »

Après qu'il ait rempli un morceau de parchemin de sa petite écriture, elle passa plusieurs heures à rassembler tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, prenant son temps et se délectant des odeurs contradictoires de l'endroit. Finalement, elle revint vers le comptoir, et tendit un sac de galions.

« Garde-les, » dit-il simplement. « Je sais qu't'es déjà un peu juste. J'te fais confiance. »

Elle ressentit une vague de gratitude – il ne l'avait jamais regardée de haut, tout Sang-Pur qu'il soit – mais repoussa quand même l'argent dans ses mains. « Ça nous servira de contrat, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps pour finir. Je ne vais pas mourir de faim. »

« Sam, » ajouta-t-elle après coup. « Comment vont les choses en ce moment ? » Elle voulait parler du Ministère, mais décida qu'une question plus vague était plus sûre.

« C'est inquiétant, ça c'est sûr. Tout'ces histoires dans la Gazette, sur des gens qui s'font attaquer comme l'pauv' Harry Potter – oh, c'est vrai, » s'interrompit-il, voyant son regard d'horreur et de surprise mêlées, « t'étais probab'ment pas au courant. Y'a plus d'un gars qu'est pas passé loin ces derniers jours. Des sorciers tout en noir qu'apparaiss'tent de nulle part et commenc'tent à j'ter des sorts. On a tous peur que ce soient les partisans d'Tu-Sais-Qui qu'essaient de nous prend' c'qui nous reste. Du coup, j'devrais pas vraiment m'plaindre du Ministère, » ajouta-t-il, un peu penaud. « Je sais qu'y font rien qu'essayer d'nous protéger. Un sorcier, une sorcière qu'a rien'a se r'procher, il s'en fiche que les Aurors sav'tent c'qu'il achète. C'est la pap'rasse en rab' qui m'prend l'chou. »

Hermione dut reposer ses achats tant elle tremblait. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a été sérieusement blessé ? »

« Nan, Merlin merci. Y'a des Aurors partout maint'nant. Tu les as pas r'marqués dehors ? C'est comm' ça d'puis quelques s'maines après qu'y z'aient eu Harry. Bonne idée d'leur part, r'marque. Ces sorciers noirs peuv'tent pas rester à un endroit assez longtemps pour faire du dégât. »

« Quand est-ce que les attaques ont commencé ? »

« Y'a une paire d'jours, j'dirais. Pas longtemps. »

Ça expliquait pourquoi Madame Weasley et les autres n'avaient rien dit ; il y avait une quinzaine de jours qu'ils étaient en Roumanie. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas le silence de Malefoy.

« Fais attention à toi, Sam, » dit-elle, serrant sa main dans la sienne, et déterminée à acheter un journal.

« Ouais, toi aussi, » répondit-il. « Et merci encor' pour l'aide avec les potions – tu m'sauves la vie. »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle glissait une copie de la Gazette dans son sac et était à deux secondes de Transplaner quand Dean Thomas surgit dans son champ de vision, lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je pensais que tu avais prévu de passer une année entière chez les moldus ! »

« Eh bien, il faut bien que je gagne un peu d'argent pour pouvoir tenir tout ce temps, » répondit-elle. « Je sors juste de chez Slug & Jiggers pour leur offrir de préparer des potions pour eux. »

« Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment revenir. Ça va mieux là-bas, tu sais, vraiment. J'ai eu une promotion. »

« Tu plaisantes ! Mais Dammers… »

« Ce vieil excentrique grincheux a pris sa retraite. Il a fait une erreur avec un Fluide Explosif qui aurait pu être mortelle, et après ça, il a décidé qu'il avait fait son temps, alors c'est moi le patron maintenant. Le premier fils de moldus à diriger la division. Heureusement que tu étais en congé, remarque, » la taquina-t-il, « ou le poste aurait probablement été pour toi. »

« J'étais persuadée que Fudge préférait que les Sang-Purs soient aux commandes, » commenta-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Apparemment, il est en train de changer de fusil d'épaule. C'est un politicien, pas vrai ? Je crois qu'il a finalement remarqué que nous sommes une population grandissante parmi ses électeurs. »

« Ce serait bien son genre de faire n'importe quoi pour rester Ministre, je suppose. »

Alors qu'ils approchaient de chez Fortarôme, Dean proposa : « On pourrait déjeuner tous les deux, même s'il est encore tôt, histoire de bavarder un peu. Florian a étendu son menu au delà de la crème glacée. »

Hermione était tentée. La moitié d'elle-même voulait tout lui raconter : que le Ministère étouffait des informations, et se débarrassait de certains sorciers et sorcières, et peut-être même – est-ce que ce pouvait être vrai ? – faisait marcher tout le monde sur le retour des Mangemorts. L'avertissement de Fred, cependant, lui résonna dans les oreilles. Elle décida que si Dean était digne de confiance – ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort, pour l'amour des cieux – il risquait de laisser échapper des détails devant des personnes qui ne le seraient pas.

« J'ai promis à Sam que je commencerais à travailler sur ses commandes immédiatement, » répondit-elle. « Mais une prochaine fois, si tu veux ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il, apparemment déçu. « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Il n'y a plus que des mecs à la R&D maintenant. »

« On ne peut pas laisser ça durer, » s'amusa-t-elle, passant son bras libre autour de l'épaule de Dean. « Ce serait idiot de laisser perdre comme ça ton talent pour le flirt. »

« Enfin, au moins aux Approvisionnements, il y a de jolies filles. _Loin_ d'être aussi jolies que toi, bien sûr. »

« Oh, mais bien sûr. »

Elle lui sourit, se sentant momentanément de meilleure humeur, jusqu'à ce que la réalité lui revienne en pleine figure. « Comment est-ce que tu supportes – enfin, je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler des attaques… »

Il se raidit, l'air renfrogné. « Maudits Mangemorts. Ils n'abandonneront jamais, c'est clair ; ils ne font qu'attendre leur heure. Le Ministère réagit comme il faut cette fois-ci, » - il désigna l'Auror qui se tenait au garde-à-vous près de l'Animalerie Magique – « alors au moins je n'ai pas l'impression d'être constamment en danger. Ils ont retenu leur leçon, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sombre.

« Est-ce que ça devient moins difficile ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chaque jour, il y a quelque chose qui me fait penser à maman et papa._ Chaque_ jour. » Il se tut, détournant le regard, et quand il se retourna vers elle, son expression était dure. « C'est un monde tourmenté que nous avons choisi. Est-ce que tu t'es jamais rendue compte que l'histoire du Monde Magique peut être retracée à travers les âges en suivant la succession des Seigneurs des Ténèbres successifs ? »

« Euh, si. Mais les moldus ont le même problème. »

« L'Angleterre moldue s'en est bien tirée, ces deux dernières générations. Ça ne semble jamais s'arrêter dans le Monde Magique, et ce sont des innocents qui sont pris dans les tirs croisés. »

Hermione posa son sac, et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant un peu maladroitement. « Je suis désolée, Dean. »

« Oui, » répondit-il, la serrant bien fort. « Moi aussi. »

* * *

_Notes originales de l'auteur :  
_

_1. Dean en tant qu'enfant de moldus : les vrais fanas de HP sauront que JKR avait l'intention de faire de Dean un Sang-Mêlé. Son père était un sorcier, mais il ne le sait pas parce qu'il a été tué par des Mangemorts, et qu'il a grandi avec sa mère et son beau-père. Ce n'est pas vraiment important pour cette histoire, on peut penser de lui qu'il est un fils de moldus, ou un Sang-Mêlé que tout le monde (y-compris lui-même) prend pour un fils de moldus – puisque tout n'est qu'une question de perception, ça n'a pas d'importance._

_2. Sam : c'est un personnage original, seulement parce que nous n'avons pas d'informations sur le propriétaire de la boutique d'Apothicaire. Il y aura quelques autres personnages originaux dans cette histoire, mais à chaque fois que c'était possible, j'ai cherché à utiliser des sorciers et des sorcières canons._

3. '_Il s'était approché dangereusement d'une explosion incontrôlée de Magie Vive aux dépens d'une jeune femme qui … n'avait jamais rien fait de pire que de le rendre marteau en classe.' : Snape, de toute évidence, n'est pas au courant que c'est Hermione qui a mis le feu à ses robes quand elle était en première année, ou qu'elle est responsable d'un tiers du sort qui l'a mis KO dans la Cabane Hurlante._


	13. Granger, Hermione Granger

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**13. Granger, Hermione Granger.**

Fred rentra dix minutes après qu'Hermione soit partie pour le Chemin de Traverse, interrompant les ruminations de Snape. « Mais vous ne travaillez donc _jamais_ ? » s'impatienta-t-il, pas vraiment d'humeur à traiter avec un Weasley.

« Si, » répondit Fred en croisant les bras. « George et moi, on échange nos places. »

Snape cilla, surpris. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Gérants d'un magasin de jouets, bien sûr. » Il sourit. « On va commencer à en inventer de nouveaux une fois qu'on aura pris le coup des trucs moldus. »

« Que Nimue nous vienne en aide, » commenta Snape, ironique, mais ça lui fit repenser à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit au sujet des jumeaux et de la technologie. Il lutta intérieurement pendant un moment avant de se résigner à poursuivre la conversation. « Dites-moi, Weasley, est-ce que vous pensez qu'on pourrait modifier n'importe quel objet moldu pour qu'il puisse fonctionner dans des lieux magiques ? »

« Je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça servirait ? Les moldus essaient seulement de compenser leur absence de magie. »

« Aussi douloureux que ce soit pour moi de le reconnaître, leurs moyens de communications sont meilleurs. Mais attention, c'est bien la_seule_ chose. » Il accorda une moue renfrognée à sa tenue, consistant en une chemise noire à boutons, et un pantalon noir sans le moindre bouton, mais pourvu d'un bidule de métal qu'il honnissait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? » De toute évidence, Fred était intéressé maintenant, et se glissa dans un fauteuil à côté de Snape.

« Je voudrais modifier un téléphone portable afin que nous soyons reliés à Miss Granger quand elle s'aventure dans la Société Magique. »

« Oh oh ! » Quand Snape n'offrit aucune réaction à ses haussements de sourcils suggestifs, Fred continua. « Vous voulez dire, simplement pour qu'on soit capables de lui parler ? »

« Et d'entendre ce qui se passe autour d'elle également. Elle n'est pas, et n'a jamais été une espionne. Il est plus que probable que d'importantes subtilités lui échappent. »

« Eh bien… le premier problème qui se pose, c'est que les inventions moldues complexes semblent se détraquer quand elles sont en présence de magie prolongée – je suis bien placé pour le savoir, avec mon père. Alors il faut protéger soit l'ensemble de l'objet, soit toutes ses parties stratégiques. Ensuite, on peut tripatouiller dedans » - il toussa un peu, même si Snape remarqua que ce bruit ressemblait vaguement aux mots _voiture volante_ – « ou les emporter avec soi dans des endroits où on trouve des sortilèges tous les deux pas comme Pré-au-Lard. »

« Un classique sortilège de bouclier ? »

« Ouais. Le second problème… »

« … de toute évidence, c'est de le rendre invisible. »

Cette pointe d'humour inattendue de la part de Snape surprit suffisamment Fred pour qu'il en rie. Avec l'ombre d'un sourire ironique, l'autre homme reprit : « Un Sortilège de Dissimulation devrait faire l'affaire, je pense. »

« Hermione ne peut pas se promener partout la main à deux centimètres de son oreille, remarquez, sauf si on essaie de faire croire aux gens qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre d'elle parce qu'elle est marteau, » commenta Fred. « Mais je suis relativement sûr que papa a quelque chose au boulot qui pourra nous aider avec ça. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de faire une petite promenade d'agrément ? »

Snape fut perturbé de la bouffée de culpabilité qu'il ressentit en entendant ces mots malencontreux. Il la repoussa.

« Je vous suis, Weasley. »

&&&

Hermione rentra au 27 Allée Delphique peu de temps avant midi, pour y découvrir une vision étonnante de Snape et Fred travaillant ensemble à quelque chose.

« Hah ! Nous-y voilà, » lança Fred, avant de la remarquer. « Ah, et voilà ce qu'on appelle tomber à pic. Approche un peu et viens essayer ça. »

« Un casque à écouteurs ? » interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il le lui tendait, relié au téléphone portable qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle dans le bureau.

« Snape a eu la très bonne idée – génial, c'est la bonne taille – de te harnacher dans ce truc pour que nous puissions nous brancher sur le Monde Magique depuis le confort de la maison. On va le rendre invulnérable et invisible… enfin, c'est surtout toi qui va le faire. »

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. C'était génial ; elle pourrait récolter des informations, exactement ce dont ils avaient désespérément besoin, et ce serait comme si elle avait Snape à ses côtés pour la conseiller et lui donner une deuxième paire d'oreilles. Le Maître de Potions en question la regardait d'un air circonspect – presque, se dit-elle, comme s'il espérait qu'elle approuve, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse.

« C'est fantastique, Professeur, » affirma-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement en réponse. « Merci. Et merci à toi aussi, Fred – j'ai l'impression que je suis James Bond, maintenant. »

« Un espion moldu qui a des tas de gadgets, » souffla Fred à Snape, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Hermione tendit le sac d'ingrédients et la liste des potions requises à Snape, tandis que Fred étalait du beurre de cacahuète et de la confiture sur des tartines pour un déjeuner sur le pouce. Elle les mit ensuite au courant de la perturbante résurgence d'attaques de présumés Mangemorts, et de la création du Département de l'Information.

Snape mit immédiatement le doigt sur le problème qui perturbait le plus Hermione : « Nous devons présumer à partir de maintenant que Malefoy est impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre, sinon il se serait précipité ici pour nous parler de tout ça. »

« Et il sait où nous trouver, » dit-elle d'un ton affligé. « Nous courons peut-être un terrible danger. »

« C'EST CE QUE JE DISAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT, » hurla Fred, levant les mains au ciel.

« S'il avait voulu se débarrasser de nous, ce ne sont pas les opportunités qui lui auraient manqué, » fit remarquer Snape. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Est-ce que vous pouvez l'attirer jusqu'ici. »

« J'imagine… »

« Bien. » Il attrapa un autre sandwich dans le plat. « Il se trouve justement qu'il me reste une fiole de Véritasérum dans mes robes. »

Une fois que Fred eut terminé de s'étouffer avec la bouchée qu'il était en train d'avaler, il regarda Snape avec respect. « Je retire toutes les mauvaises choses que j'aie jamais dites à votre sujet. »

Hermione ricana et sortit sa baguette. « Oui, bon, ça risque de prendre un moment, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'occuperait pas du téléphone d'abord ? Le bouclier, je l'applique sur quelle partie ? »

« Sur tout, » répondit Fred. « Ensuite, tu le Dissimules. »

« Pas_avant_ que nous l'ayons connecté, » intervint Snape sévèrement.

Elle composa le douze, puis entrée, vérifiant qu'il pouvait l'entendre et inversement avant de lancer les deux sorts. Le téléphone invisible se glissait facilement dans sa poche ; le casque invisible disposé autour d'elle comme un bandeau.

« Très bien, je vais aller rendre visite à Harry – oui, Professeur, je _vais_ le faire. Ma priorité est de le sortir de là, et j'ai besoin de voir sa chambre d'hôpital d'un peu plus près que la dernière fois. _Ensuite_, je m'occuperai de Malefoy. »

« Très bien, » concéda Snape. Il pencha soudain la tête et avança jusqu'à elle.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Il avait les mains dans ses cheveux. Hermione cilla deux fois, certaine qu'il avait perdu la tête, figée sur place alors que ses longs doigts couraient dans son abondante chevelure.

« C'est mieux, » affirma-t-il, la regardant d'un œil critique. « Avant, il était évident que quelque chose les retenait en arrière. Transmettez mon meilleur souvenir à Potter. »

Le temps qu'elle se souvienne comment on faisait pour respirer normalement, il était sorti de la pièce. Le rouquin assis à la table semblait prêt à exploser de malice.

« Ne. Dis. Pas. Un. _Mot_, Fred Weasley, » dit-elle brusquement avant de sortir elle aussi.

&&&

La chambre d'hôpital ressemblait beaucoup à ce dont elle se souvenait – spacieuse et croulant sous les sécurités. Même dans ces circonstances, elle dût abandonner sa baguette avant d'entrer, et laisser un garde passer la sienne autour de son corps pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de Portoloin. Prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne, elle s'assit à côté du jeune homme inconscient et dessina de petits cercles dans sa paume, espérant que ça pourrait le réconforter d'une certaine façon, et lasser le trio d'Aurors également. Après quelques minutes, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient recommencé à discuter entre eux, et elle regarda autour d'elle avec précaution.

La chambre était peut-être aussi grande que la plus grande chambre à coucher de la maison de ses parents. Elle était vide de tout meuble, à part le lit de Harry, la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, et une longue table couverte de cartes et de bouquets de fleurs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, et pas de fenêtre. Serrant les dents, elle réfléchit à des moyens d'accès alternatifs : des conduits, peut-être ? Oh, non, rien de tel que du chauffage ou de l'air conditionné dans le Monde Magique…

Elle commençait à perdre espoir. Alors que le 'médicament' à l'air innocent qu'était la Goutte du Mort-Vivant s'écoulait inexorablement en lui, elle eut une envie irrépressible de simplement arracher la perfusion, d'essayer de raisonner les Aurors – ils ne pouvaient quand même pas tous être dans le coup, si ?

Non, mais on leur aurait certainement ordonné de le protéger à tout prix ; ils s'attendraient à des stratagèmes, et ça aurait l'air d'en être un de toute beauté. Elle posa sa joue contre la main de Harry, ravalant ses larmes, déterminée à ne pas se mettre à renifler alors que Snape l'écoutait.

« Miss ? Votre temps de visite est écoulé, » l'informa l'un des Aurors d'un ton compatissant. « Je vous laisserais rester plus longtemps, mais sa Guérisseuse sera là d'un instant à l'autre. »

« Miss Granger, » lui murmura Snape à l'oreille, comme une corde de sécurité la hissant hors de son désespoir, « ne pensez même pas sortir de Sainte-Mangouste sans avoir appris qui est cette Guérisseuse. »


	14. L’Enigmatique Guérisseuse

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**14. L'Enigmatique Guérisseuse**

Elle avait eu l'intention de sortir de l'hôpital aussi vite que possible, mais maintenant Hermione se retrouvait à chercher désespérément une excuse pour traîner dans le couloir près de la chambre de Harry. Elle maudit intérieurement le garde, un jeune homme dont le visage lui était vaguement familier – probablement un récent diplômé de Poudlard – quand il lui rendit sa baguette sans délai.

« Euh… Il y a longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

« Non. Seulement depuis l'été, » répondit-il d'un ton pincé, très boulot-boulot.

« Oh, j'aime_ tellement_ les Aurors, » gloussa-t-elle. « Vous êtes tous si courageux. »

Un très léger ricanement dans son oreille lui fit savoir tout le bien que Snape pensait des talents d'actrice qu'elle déployait. Mais le garde se redressa, et lui fit un grand sourire.

« En fait, je fais partie du personnel de sécurité de Sainte-Mangouste, mais je viens juste d'être accepté à l'Académie des Aurors. Je commencerai en janvier. »

« Félicitations, Monsieur… ? »

« Whitby, Miss. Kevin Whitby. »

« Ah – Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? Je suis Hermione Granger, de Gryffondor. C'est tellement agréable de vous revoir. J'aurais seulement voulu… » elle laissa échapper un profond soupir « que ce puisse être dans de meilleures circonstances. »

« Monsieur Potter est l'un de vos amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Apparemment, son état de santé n'est pas près de s'améliorer, Monsieur Whitby. » Elle s'autorisa le reniflement qu'elle avait retenu, et se frotta les yeux.

« Allons, allons, » dit-il, lui tapotant l'épaule. « Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Kevin. Et vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, la Guérisseuse Basil est excellente – c'est la directrice du département de Pathologie des Sortilèges, elle sait vraiment ce qu'elle fait. Elle a même fait quelques progrès avec ce pauvre Crivey qui est dans l'aile Janus Thickey. »

« Basil, Basil, » marmonnait Snape dans son oreille, la distrayant. « Demandez à cet imbécile heureux si le prénom de cette Basil est Tisiphone. »

« Kevin, » demanda-t-elle timidement, gagnant un autre sourire du jeune homme, « est-ce que vous voulez parler de Tisiphone Basil ?_La_ Tisiphone Basil ? »

« Oui, c'est elle, » répondit-il, ravi d'être parvenu à lui remonter le moral. « Oh – justement la voilà. »

Une grande sorcière aux robes vert citron vert venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Elle était le portrait même de la matrone bienveillante : des cheveux blonds parsemés de gris, des yeux marrons, chauds, et un sourire doux accroché aux lèvres. Elle salua calmement Kevin, et disparut dans la chambre de Harry. Si elle n'avait pas eu entre les mains des fioles de potion, Hermione aurait été prête à parier qu'il était impossible que cette femme à l'allure tranquille soit responsable de près ou de loin du fait que le héros du monde magique soit maintenu dans le coma à l'aide de drogues.

Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui soit plus près de cette énigme à qui soutirer des informations. Qui est-ce qu'elle connaissait en Pathologie des Sortilèges ? Il y avait quelqu'un de son année qui travaillait là, elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un…

« Oh, » s'exclama-t-elle, se souvenant soudain. « Kevin, est-ce que vous connaissez Justin Finch-Fletchley ? »

« Est-ce que je le connais ? Il était comme un grand frère pour moi à Poudlard. Il m'a même aidé à obtenir ce travail – c'est lui qui m'a décroché un entretien, quelques mois avant que je n'aie mon diplôme. Le type le plus sympa qu'on puisse trouver. C'est tellement dommage qu'il soit parti. »

Le cœur d'Hermione sombra.

« Ce qui est drôle, » continua le garde, « c'est que j'ai essayé de lui envoyer un hibou il y a une semaine ou deux, pour voir comment il allait – il est parti avant que je ne commence, et je n'ai jamais entendu personne parler de l'endroit où il était allé. Mais Caddie – c'est mon hibou – elle est revenue sacrément contrariée, et sa lettre était toujours attachée. Vous ne sauriez pas où il est maintenant, des fois ? »

Elle le dévisageait, horrifiée. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois envisagé que le Ministère ait pu réussir à bannir quelqu'un, et à ce que ça reste réellement secret.

« Oubliez Monsieur Finch-Fletchley, » l'alpagua Snape hargneusement. « Et ramenez-moi Malefoy _maintenant_. La Guérisseuse de Potter est la mère de Walden MacNair. »

MacNair, le bourreau des créatures dangereuses du Ministère. MacNair, le Mangemort. MacNair, tué par Harry Potter lors de la Bataille de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle accorda un rapide au-revoir à Kevin, l'instructif futur Auror, et fila.

&&&

La propriété des Malefoy était située au sommet d'une colline d'une taille respectable, et Hermione s'était amusée en des temps plus heureux à imaginer qu'elle regardait de haut tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais maintenant, pourtant, elle ne voyait rien d'autre dans l'architecture gothique qu'un air menaçant, et les nuages noirs qui se massaient autour n'aidaient pas.

Un elfe de maison la fit entrer, l'emmena jusqu'au salon de réception, et balbutia qu'il allait revenir avec le Maître, dès qu'il voudrait bien se déranger. Hermione repoussa la contrariété qu'elle ressentait invariablement en voyant les malheureux serviteurs de Malefoy – cette cause devrait encore attendre.

« Comme il est chez lui, nous pouvons éliminer la possibilité que les lignes de communication aient été coupées parce que le Ministère s'est saisi de lui. Manœuvrez dans l'optique qu'il est dangereux. _Essayez_ de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, » lui siffla Snape, à un débit de mitraillette. « Souvenez-vous qu'il croit que vous ignorez tout ce qui s'est passé dans le Monde Magique la semaine dernière. Gardez la main près de votre baguette, et soyez prête à lancer un _Stupefix_ si vous y êtes obligée, mais évitez de le faire dans la mesure du possible, parce que les sorts lancés par n'importe qui d'autre qu'un Malefoy déclenchent des alarmes. Et permettez-moi de vous rappeler que vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous-même, Miss Granger, parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de vous faire parvenir du renfort. »

Il semblait agacé, et juste un peu nerveux. Ce ne pouvait pas être facile pour lui de déléguer le rôle d'espion à quelqu'un d'autre, réalisa-t-elle, surtout quand son avenir reposait sur ce qu'elle découvrirait. D'après le son étouffé de talons qu'elle entendait, il devait faire les cent pas.

Bientôt ce bruit disparut sous le bruit de pas plus forts, dans le couloir, la prévenant que l'entrée de Malefoy était imminente.

« A quoi est-ce que je dois… _l'honneur_ de votre présence ? » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire faux.

« Monsieur Malefoy, » salua-t-elle, inclinant la tête et pinçant les lèvres, parce que c'était la façon dont elle réagissait toujours face à lui. « Toutes les chambres sont occupées au 27 Allée Delphique, et vous avez dit que vous ajouteriez un étage quand la dernière serait prise. Est-ce que vous voulez bien vous en occuper maintenant, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il retroussa les lèvres. « Je suis occupé en ce moment. Ça peut certainement attendre. »

« On ne peut jamais savoir quand le Ministère bannira un autre sorcier ou sorcière. »

« Comme je ne manquerai pas de l'entendre lorsque ça se produira, je pourrai facilement ajuster la maison à ce moment. »

« Je préfère être préparée à l'avance. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai d'autres engagements. »

« Mais_Monsieur_… »

« Vraiment, Miss Granger, vous semblez désespérée, » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « Je me demande bien pourquoi ? »

Elle le dévisagea, et son sang lui monta aux oreilles, au lieu d'aller jusqu'au cerveau pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir.

« Dites lui que Monsieur Nott a des problèmes pour s'adapter, » lui murmura Snape, alarmé.

Malheureusement, Théo allait bien, et Malefoy le savait pour lui avoir rendu visite quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais ça lui donna une idée.

« Je m'inquiète pour le Professeur Snape, » annonça-t-elle soudain. « Je vous en prie, il faut que vous m'aidiez. »

« Pardon ? » s'enquit Malefoy.

« _Hein ?!_ » siffla Snape.

« Il refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Je lui laisse des plateaux de nourriture, mais il ne mange pas. Vous êtes son ami, plus ou moins – vous il vous écouterait. »

« Je crois, » ajouta-t-elle, voyant que Malefoy était clairement en train de chercher une excuse élégante pour lui filer entre les doigts, « que vous avez toujours une dette envers lui. »

« Très bien, » concéda-t-il d'un ton supérieur, sortant sa baguette de sa manche. « _Transplanage !_ »

Hermione laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu jusque là, apparut dans l'allée qui jouxtait le 27 Allée Delphique – déclenchant probablement les alarmes du Manoir Malefoy par la même occasion, mais elle n'en avait cure – et les fit entrer tous les deux. Elle espérait que Snape avait compris vers où ils se dirigeraient.

Le salon était silencieux comme les pierres. L'escalier menant au quatrième étage était immobile comme la mort. Le suspense, se dit Hermione alors qu'ils approchaient la porte fermée de la chambre de Snape, allait la tuer si l'homme qui était à ses côtés ne le faisait pas.

« Après vous, » dit-elle, d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Il lui lança un de ses regards je-suis-un-dieu-vous-n'êtes-que-de-la-vermine et franchit le seuil.

Avec un hurlement de banshee, Fred le tacla d'un côté – Snape se jeta sur la main que Lucius utilisait pour tenir sa baguette, l'attrapant presque trop tard – Malefoy se débattait violemment sur le plancher, donnant une bonne claque à Fred dans le menton – « Asseyez-vous sur lui, Miss Granger ! » cria Snape, et ça renversa la situation.

« Espèce de sale petite _Sang-de-Bourbe !_ » lui cracha Malefoy, la voix quasiment méconnaissable tant il écumait. « Putain d'intrigante ! Espèce de… »

A ce moment, Snape profita du fait qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et y versa ce qu'Hermione espérait être l'équivalent de trois gouttes de son flacon de Véritasérum.

Le résultat fut instantané. Malefoy, qui se débattait toujours, s'affaissa, et sa tête cogna le sol avec un bruit sourd. Ses yeux gris, perçants, se voilèrent et il se mit à fixer bêtement le plafond. Hermione eut une inspiration hachée, puis se releva pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur.

« Si on oublie l'improvisation, » dit Snape, lui lançant un regard, « en tant qu'espionne, vous êtes… tolérable. »

« C'est un cran au dessus d'insupportable, j'imagine, » marmonna-t-elle.

« _Alors ?_ » demanda Fred d'un ton sourd, se frottant la joue. « Ce n'est pas l'heure de badiner, posez-lui des questions ! »

« Lucius, » dit Snape, réservant à Fred un regard noir, « tu vas me dire comment tu es relié aux récents bannissements. »

La voix de Malefoy – débarrassée de sa colère, sa condescendance, de tout ce qu'il mettait habituellement dedans – répondit : « Par Théodore Nott, mon cousin au second degré. »

« Est-ce que c'est ton _unique_ connexion ? Tu n'en es responsable en aucune façon ? »

Monotone, robotique : « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ce truc ne s'est pas périmé dans vos robes ? » demanda Fred.

« Si tu t'étais donné la peine d'étudier ne serait-ce qu'un peu pendant ta dernière année à Poudlard, tu saurais que le Véritasérum se conserve quasiment indéfiniment, » l'informa Hermione, qui n'était pas tant en colère contre lui qu'à cause de la situation. Non seulement ils étaient apparemment dans une impasse, mais ils venaient en plus selon toute probabilité de brûler leur seul pont bien connecté.

Snape fixa Malefoy pendant un moment, dérouté, avant d'essayer à nouveau. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas informé Miss Granger quand le Ministère a fait passer cette nouvelle loi d'information ? »

« Je n'avais rien à voir dans les bannissements, mais ils m'arrangeaient. Je veux devenir Ministre. Je pourrai battre Fudge plus facilement que Weasley. S'il est hors de mon chemin et que la Sang-de-Bourbe qui se mêle de tout ne parvient pas à lui trouver un billet de retour à la dernière minute, je gagnerai sûrement. J'avais l'intention de m'arranger pour qu'elle reste bien sagement à la maison. »

« Espèce d'idiot… » commença Snape. « Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que Fudge – ou quelqu'un d'autre au Ministère – change le jeu alors même que nous avons cette charmante petite conversation ? »

« J'ai vu les changements. Ils ne m'inquiètent pas. Les sorciers seront impatients de se débarrasser de lui si leurs libertés sont restreintes. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue aujourd'hui dans le Chemin de Traverse, » marmonna Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais des incidents impliquant des Mangemorts ? » demanda Snape à l'homme sous l'emprise de la potion.

« Je ne sais que ce qu'en dit la _Gazette_. Je soupçonne qu'il s'agit soit d'un nouveau groupe de sorciers, ou de quelques sous-fifres du précédent. Il y a eu tant de morts parmi les proches partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Et Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais à son sujet ? »

« Il est dans le coma, à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été attaqué par un Mangemort. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. »

« Qui est son Guérisseur ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répéta-t-il une fois encore.

Fred jura entre ses dents. « Qu'on en ait au moins pour une noise, de ce sérum de vérité – posez-lui une question embarrassante. »

« Lucius, putain, » siffla Snape, certain maintenant de se battre contre des moulins à vent, « dis-moi quelque chose d'utile. »

Ce n'était pas exactement une question ; le blond allongé au sol resta silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce que, » demanda Hermione, « vous aviez l'intention de faire après avoir été élu Ministre ? Est-ce que vous nous auriez laissés vivre ici ? »

« Non. J'avais prévu d'accorder mon pardon à tous ceux qui avaient été bannis. Sauf les Weasley. »

« Oh, c'est trop gentil, » dit Fred. « Simplement épatant. Bravo, on applaudit bien fort le héros victorieux. »

Snape leva les yeux vers Hermione depuis le plancher où il était installé, et il semblait tellement abattu qu'elle dût se retenir d'aller lui tapoter l'épaule en murmurant des 'ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien'.

« Eh bien, nous avons éliminé une forte possibilité, Professeur, » proposa-t-elle en venant s'asseoir en tailleur près de lui. « Ça doit au moins compter pour quelque chose. »

« Oui, » cracha-t-il. « Une d'éliminée, plus que dix mille à vérifier. »

« Mais nous savons au moins que la Guérisseuse de Harry est impliquée. »

« Vous voulez bien le ligoter ? » demanda-t-il, et il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans ses robes alors qu'elle conjurait des cordes pour retenir Malefoy.

Snape revint avec une autre fiole, et d'après la bouffée de gingembre qu'elle reconnut, Hermione présuma qu'il s'agissait d'un antidote au Véritasérum.

Trois gouttes. Un moment de pause.

« … Affreuse _connasse_ ! Espèce de… »

« Oui, je crois que ce sera suffisant, » intervint Snape sèchement. « C'était mon idée, Lucius, alors tes insultes étonnamment bas de gamme ne sont pas adressées à la bonne personne. »

Malefoy dévisagea le Maître de Potions, apparemment trop en colère pour pouvoir parler.

« Peut-être que tu aimerais savoir pourquoi nous t'avons invité ici ? » s'enquit Snape.

« Peut-être que j'aimerais t'arracher l'intestin grêle, _Cousin_. »

« Charmant, comme toujours. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, la bouche ouverte, Weasley, on dirait un poisson. Vous savez parfaitement bien que nous sommes tous parents d'une façon ou d'une autre. Malefoy est un cousin, cousin au troisième degré, pour être exact. Je ne serais pas surpris si vous aussi vous en étiez un. »

Fred semblait consterné.

« Quelqu'un – le Ministère, nous supposons – a drogué Potter pour qu'il semble être dans le coma, » continua Snape du même ton irrité. « J'ai été fichu dehors parce que je l'ai découvert. De toute évidence, je pensais que tu étais au courant ; autrement, je t'en aurais parlé dans les toilettes. Je suppose que quand tu as dit que tu étais 'au courant', tu ne parlais que du fait qu'ils bannissaient les sorciers. »

Malefoy s'était immensément calmé. « J'ai peut-être mal jugé la situation, » convint-il avec un peu de raideur. « Le Ministère doit avoir une prise bien plus solide que je ne l'avais cru possible. »

« Tu te rends compte n'est-ce pas qu'au moment où tu sembleras être en position de battre Fudge, tu te retrouveras ici de façon permanente, » affirma Snape.

Cette pensée n'avait pas dû venir à l'esprit de l'autre homme auparavant, parce qu'il pâlit.

« Marseille est une très belle ville à cette époque de l'année, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, » ajouta Snape sur le ton de la conversation.

« Les Malefoy ne s'enfuient pas. »

« Les Malefoy feraient des moldus pathétiques. »

« Je_serai_ Ministre. »

« Ils confisquent tous tes biens quand ils te bannissent, tu sais, » continua Snape comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Je suis sûr que Miss Granger serait ravie de t'héberger avec nous et de te trouver un travail. Apparemment, les postes ne manquent pas dans l'équipe de ramassage des ordures. »

Il y eut un long silence tendu.

« Bien, tant que vous êtes là, » lança finalement Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'ajouter ce cinquième niveau ? »

&&&

_Note originale de l'auteur :_

_J'ai inventé Tisiphone Basil, mais pas son nom de famille. Il y a un Basil qui travaille au Département des Transports, si jamais vous vous posiez la question._


	15. Aujourd’hui un cœur, demain une baguette

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**15. Aujourd'hui un cœur, demain une baguette.**

« Mais comment diable est-ce que la mère d'un Mangemort peut avoir accès à Harry vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? » demanda Hermione à Snape ce soir-là, ayant apporté un chaudron jusqu'à sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se mettre au travail. « Ça semble un peu gros, même pour le Ministère, » ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

« Très peu de gens savent que Tisiphone Basil a le moindre lien avec MacNair, » dit-il, débitant ses ingrédients sur une planche à découper réquisitionnée à la cuisine et posée sur une longue table qu'elle avait Métamorphosée. « Comme vous le sauriez si vous aviez réellement lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Recherchez MacNair, Walden dans les_Anciennes Familles Magiques_, et vous verrez que ses parents sont mentionnés comme Ursula et Thanatos. »

« _Thanatos ?_ » s'étonna-t-elle, en se glissant dans le fauteuil. « Quel charmant prénom. Un Mangemort lui aussi, je présume ? »

« Non, mais c'est par là que penchaient ses sentiments. En fait, il passait la plupart de son temps à faire connaissance avec des femmes autres que la sienne. Dont la Guérisseuse Basil. »

« Ah… Et à quel point est-ce qu'il est scandaleux d'avoir un enfant hors des liens du mariage dans le Monde Magique ? »

« Vous avez dû remarquer depuis le temps que ça n'arrivait jamais. Elle a fait un long 'voyage' en Europe continentale, à la fin duquel les MacNair ont _concomitamment_ eu un enfant. »

« Est-ce que Walden MacNair l'a su ? »

« Il a fini par l'apprendre, oui. Et comme Basil est elle-même une Sang-Pur, ça ne lui a pas nui parmi les Mangemorts. »

« Et maintenant, elle prend sa revanche jour après jour sur le sorcier qui a tué son fils. De son point de vue, c'est probablement plus satisfaisant que d'assassiner Harry purement et simplement. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, broyant du noir, regardant Snape regarder sa potion qui bouillonnait. Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention d'assassiner MacNair ; l'homme avait bondi pour intercepter un sort particulièrement moche que Harry envoyait au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'affaiblir avant que leurs baguettes ne se bloquent inévitablement. Ça avait failli être fatal à leur cause. Cette occasion était l'une des rares auxquelles Lucius Malefoy s'était rendu utile – il avait lancé quelques sorts pour donner à Harry le temps de rouler hors de sa ligne de visée et essayer à nouveau.

Ce qui rappela à Hermione des problèmes plus urgents. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez convaincu Malefoy de quitter le pays ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il aurait pu se révéler un allié utile. »

« Ou il aurait pu embrouiller plus encore un sac de nœuds déjà inextricable, » répondit le Maître de Potions d'un ton acerbe.

« Oui, mais maintenant, ce sera tellement plus difficile pour nous d'apprendre si des sorciers se font bannir, et de les trouver avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le monde moldu. Je suppose que Madame Weasley devrait pouvoir essayer de s'en charger une fois qu'elle sera revenue de Roumanie, mais vraiment, Professeur, c'est un pas en arrière. »

Snape, qui était en train d'examiner une figue sèche, la fixa soudainement avec le même regard pénétrant. « Prenez garde, Miss Granger. Lucius Malefoy veut ce qu'il veut. Une fois que j'ai eu la certitude qu'il avait compris que de suivre Voldemort allait à l'encontre des ses intérêts, j'ai pu garantir qu'il coopérerait. Mais dans ce cas, son but est en contradiction avec le nôtre. Comment est-ce que nous aurions pu être sûrs qu'il ne choisisse pas de s'associer avec le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, si ça lui fournissait un moyen de devenir Ministre comme il le souhaite ? »

« Mais s'il ne s'agit que de Fudge… »

« Nous ne pouvons pas présumer cela. »

« Certainement que Malefoy n'est pas atteint à ce point. »

« Ne faites jamais confiance à un ancien Mangemort. »

« Et vous alors ? »

« Surtout pas à moi. »

Il prononça ces mots avec amertume, repensant à combien il avait été près de lui faire du mal ce matin-là. Apparemment, utilisateur de Magie Noire un jour, utilisateur de Magie Noire toujours ; il avait cru s'être débarrassé de cette addiction particulière, mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui semblait l'inciter à perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Il n'y avait _rien_ au monde qu'il haïssait plus que de perdre le contrôle.

Mais… « Ne soyez pas mélodramatique, Professeur, » lui répondait Hermione rapidement, interrompant son introspection avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. « Et ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien retenu de notre conversation au pub le soir de votre arrivée. »

Elle se leva du fauteuil, attrapa une poignée de racines de pâquerettes et la seconde planche à découper, et commença à les hacher à l'autre bout de la table.

« Je crois que je suis parfaitement capable de faire ça moi-même, » marmonna-t-il, pris entre l'envie qu'elle s'en aille, et l'obscure satisfaction qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

« Je n'en doute pas, » répondit-elle. « Mais les potions m'ont manqué à moi aussi. »

Un silence tomba entre eux qui dura pendant qu'ils préparaient la Potion Somnifère, un onguent pour apaiser les brûlures, et le doxycide. Snape plongea ensuite la main dans son cabas pour y retrouver le formulaire de commande, et en ressortit en lieu et place_la Gazette_.

« '_L'HORREUR D'UNE SORCIERE ORDINAIRE : MON FILS A FAILLI ETRE TUE PAR DES MANGEMORTS_', » lut-il. « '_Quand Doris Crockford de Basingstoke a emmené son bambin faire des courses dans le Chemin de Traverse, les mauvais sorts ne figuraient pas sur sa liste_. _Imaginez mon horreur, nous dit-elle, quand des Mangemorts ont failli tuer mon fils'_. Oh, pour l'amour de Circé, » ironisa-t-il.

« Oui, enfin, je me suis dit que nous ferions tout aussi bien de nous tenir au courant de ce que le Ministère tient à ce que tout le monde sache, » expliqua Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que ça dit d'autre ? »

« '_Augmentation des Attaques de Mangemorts, le Ministère Insiste sur la Prudence_'…. Oh, mais en voilà une bonne idée… '_Une Journée dans la Vie d'un Garde de Harry Potter : la Déchirante Veillée au Chevet du Jeune Homme Qui A Survécu_'… Etincelant… « _Le Ministère Décrète…_' » Il blêmit. « Merde alors ! »

* * *

_** Le Ministère Décrète l'Acte de Contrôle des Baguettes.**  
Par Colin Crivey, Journaliste à la Gazette._

_Dans un pas décisif contre les forces malveillantes de Sorciers Maléfiques terrorisant l'honnête population du Monde Magique, le Ministère a autorisé le nouveau Département de l'Information à rechercher la source de tout sort lancé sur le territoire de Grande-Bretagne._

_« Nous avons été limités dans nos investigations par notre incapacité à remonter à la source des sortilèges, tout simplement parce que les Mangemorts ont intelligemment évité d'utiliser des Sortilèges Impardonnables, » nous dit le Ministre Fudge. « Maintenant, nos Aurors auront à leur disposition un moyen plus efficace de retrouver ces criminels qui mettent nos vies en danger. »_

_Le Département de l'Information gardera des archives des sorts lancés par chaque baguette à partir de demain, information inestimable quand il s'agit pour les autorités de réduire leur liste de suspects pour crime contre le monde sorcier._

_« Merlin merci, » nous dit Doris Crockford de Basingstoke, dont le bambin a été blessé dans une attaque la semaine dernière (voir : L'HORREUR D'UNE SORCIERE ORDINAIRE : MON FILS A FAILLI ETRE TUE PAR DES MANGEMORTS, en page une). « Je dormirai plus tranquillement en sachant que le Ministère veille sur moi. »  
_

* * *

« Eh bien, » dit Hermione. « Nous savions qu'il fallait nous attendre à quelque chose de ce genre. »

« S'ils acceptent de rendre la chose publique, cependant, c'est qu'ils doivent être convaincus que la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières ne protesteront pas, » commenta Snape avec irritation. « Qui sait ce qu'ils font en plus de ça à nos… » - il s'interrompit et grimaça – « à _votre_ baguette sans qu'on le sache. »

Elle regarda dans le vide devant elle pendant un moment, avant de lui adresser un lent sourire complice. « Comme c'est charmant de la part du Ministère de m'avoir fourni les moyens d'en fabriquer une autre. »

&&&&&

Hermione ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur une plume de Phénix, puisque Fumseck avait disparu dans une boule de feu gigantesque au moment où Dumbledore avait poussé son dernier souffle ; pour des raisons évidentes, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer d'emprunter un nerf de son cœur à un dragon ; et elle avait perdu la capacité de toucher une licorne au cours de sa septième année. Dommage pour les cœurs de baguette de premier choix. Quand Monsieur Ollivander sélectionna une branchette utilisable du saule derrière le 27 Allée Delphique et se mit au travail dans la cuisine, elle lui tendit plusieurs épais poils roux à la place.

« Je doute que de l'extrait de Weasley vous soit d'une utilité quelconque, » intervint Snape d'un ton cassant, présumant qu'elle avait des sentiments si forts pour l'un des jumeaux qu'elle pensait que l'émotion seule suffirait à canaliser sa magie.

« Probablement pas, non, mais ces poils viennent de Pattenrond, mon animal familier, qui était à moitié Fléreur. Je les avais gardés dans un médaillon après sa mort. »

Théo, qui observait la scène avec intérêt tout en faisant semblant de lire _Alors Comme Ça Tu Veux Devenir Un Sorcier ?_ laissa échapper un reniflement amusé.

« Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose, Monsieur Nott ? » interrogea Snape en levant un sourcil. « Non ? Très bien. »

« N'importe quelle créature magique peut fournir un cœur convenable, » affirma Monsieur Ollivander, examinant les poils un par un. « J'utilisais encore et toujours les mêmes sources, parce que c'étaient celles que je trouvais les plus fiables. Un Fléreur donnera probablement aux sorts un bon coup de fouet – mais par contre, le contrôle sera loin d'être son point fort. Je vous déconseillerais de Transplaner avec cette baguette, Miss Granger. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Ça va me rendre la vie un peu compliquée. Peut-être que je pourrais prendre ma baguette habituelle avec moi pour cet usage. »

« Hors de question, » contra Snape avec force. « Vous laisserez cet objet corrompu dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus un agent du Ministère. »

« Oui, oui, vigilance constante. D'accord. Le siège du Ministère n'est qu'à dix minutes ; j'imagine que je peux aller jusque là-bas, et prendre la cheminée ensuite pour aller où j'ai besoin d'aller. »

« Un peu de silence, tous les deux, » lança Monsieur Ollivander d'un ton de reproche. « Ça va être une opération bien plus délicate que d'habitude. Miss Granger, venez vous mettre en face de moi. »

Prenant un canif fraîchement aiguisé, il fit une petite entaille dans le bois, y inséra les trois poils avec une pince à épiler, et referma sa main libre sur l'entaille. Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais ensuite, le bois échappa à sa prise, et survola la table, frappant Hermione dans le ventre.

« Il n'y a pas trace de l'entaille, » s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle et regardé de plus près. « Est-ce que c'était de la Magie Vive ? »

« Pas exactement. Le bois veut se réparer ; je l'y ai juste aidé un peu. Essayez-là maintenant, voilà, très bien ma fille. »

« _Lumos_, » dit-elle, et la baguette émit une lueur aveuglante, avant que le niveau de luminosité ne redevienne supportable. « Hum… Je crois que je vois ce que vous vouliez dire. _Wingardium Leviosa !_ »

Une assiette vide sur la table s'éleva à toute vitesse, et faillit percuter le plafond avant qu'elle n'en reprenne le contrôle.

« Je vous en prie, ne dirigez jamais cette chose contre moi, » commenta Snape, sardonique.

« Oh mon Dieu. Monsieur Ollivander, et si je vous trouvais une plume d'hippogriffe ? Ou, euh, des crottes de doxy ? »

« Avec un cœur inhabituel, ça aide d'avoir une certaine connexion avec la créature. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Granger, » lui dit Snape plus tard, alors qu'il mettaient au point son planning d'espionnage pour le lendemain. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de magie pour recueillir des informations. Cette baguette ne vous servira qu'en cas d'urgence, et dans une situation telle, ce sera certainement une arme redoutable. Je ne me sentirais pas tranquille en vous envoyant là-bas sans que vous ayez de moyen de vous protéger. »

Il n'avait jamais réconforté quiconque avant ; il n'en avait jamais eu l'envie. La transformation que ses mots déclenchèrent sur le visage d'Hermione lui fit réaliser – avec une sensation déplaisante dans l'estomac – que ça ne le dérangerait pas de le faire encore, si le résultat était qu'elle le regarde comme ça.

« Bonne nuit, » annonça-t-il, avant de battre en retraite à la hâte.

&&&&&

_Note originale de l'auteur :_

_Thanatos : la personnification grecque de la mort. Du coup, il est assez ironique que le père de MacNair n'ait pas rejoint les Mangemorts. Pour ce qui est du nom de Tisiphone, ceux qui l'ont déjà reconnu gagnent des points pour leur maison – c'est une référence à l'une des trois Furies, les déesses de la vengeance. Son homonyme est celle qui venge les meurtres._


	16. Espionnage

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**16. Espionnage.**

Le lendemain, Hermione était dehors à huit heures, son sac rempli de potions fraîchement préparées au bras, son système invisible de communication solidement harnaché, et sa baguette folle au Fléreur coincée dans la manche. Les nuages londoniens omniprésents s'étaient levés, et l'air était vif, ce qui lui valut au moins un trajet agréable jusqu'au Ministère.

A l'intérieur, elle prit son tour dans la queue des gens qui attendaient de pouvoir accéder à la cheminée, pour finalement entrer au Chaudron Baveur dans un cliquètement de verre, infiniment ravie que les fioles soient enchantées pour ne pas se briser en mille morceaux.

« On vient casser une petite graine, Miss Granger ? » lui demanda le propriétaire avec son sourire édenté.

« J'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner, je le crains, mais je m'arrêterai un autre jour pour un déjeuner, » promit-elle. « Comment ça va, Tom ? »

« Je n'ai pas été attaqué, c'est déjà quelque chose, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Un peu englouti sous la paperasse, à vrai dire. »

« Exigée par le Département de l'Information ? Franchement. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave, j'imagine. Si Harry Potter lui-même n'est pas à l'abri des Mangemorts, ce n'est pas étonnant que le Ministère soit obligé de prendre des mesures drastiques. » Son visage s'éclaira. « Et comme ça, je participe à la lutte contre le mal. Je suis un peu trop vieux pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus actif, j'en ai peur. Revenez quand vous voulez, Miss Granger ; mais faites bien attention à ne rien acheter d'embarrassant ! »

C'était perturbant de voir avec quelle facilité tout le monde semblait accepter le glissement vers la tyrannie, se dit Hermione alors qu'elle cliquetait jusqu'à chez Slug & Jiggers, mais d'un autre côté, le Monde Magique n'avait jamais semblé prendre réellement le coup de la démocratie.

Sam la salua chaleureusement, débordant de joie en voyant qu'elle lui apportait un tiers de sa longue commande.

« Y'a eu une razzia sur les Potions Somnifères – difficile d'bien dormir dans des circonstances pareill', t'sais. Pourquoi qu't'en f'rais pas plus que c'que j't'ai d'mandé ? » demanda-t-il, en lui tendant un sac de gallions.

« Est-ce qu'il est obligé de commander des potions si ennuyeuses ? » ronchonna Snape. Le bruit du couteau contre la planche à découper était parfaitement distinct dans le fond ; de toute évidence, il s'occupait les mains tout en écoutant. « Un pitoyable quatrième année serait capable de préparer ça. »

« Bien sûr, Sam, » répondit-elle, ajoutant malicieusement : « J'en prépare depuis ma troisième année, alors ce n'est vraiment pas un problème. »

C'était stupéfiant, vraiment, cette capacité qu'avait le Maître de Potions d'imprégner un silence assourdissant d'irritation.

Juste à ce moment, le carillon à la porte de Slug & Jiggers sonna, et une Auror entra, liste de courses à la main, lançant un 'salut' joyeux au propriétaire des lieux sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Quand elle le fit, elle sursauta, fixa Hermione d'un regard dur, et se précipita vers elle, de toute évidence en colère. « Hé ! Vous, habillée comme une moldue. Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Hermione Granger, » répondit la propriétaire du nom, se sentant terriblement gauche à cause de son jean et de son pull.

« Montrez-moi votre baguette ! »

« Euh… » dit-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Est-ce que cette Auror voulait seulement une preuve qu'elle était une sorcière, ou est-ce que la femme pouvait d'une façon quelconque _sentir_ les baguettes illégales ? Est-ce que la partie était finie vingt minutes après avoir commencé ?

« Répondez que vous ne l'avez pas, bien sûr, » siffla Snape.

Hermione répéta le message, avec quelques fioritures.

« Vous l'avez… laissée chez vous ? » demanda l'Auror, avec un regard plein de défiance. « Eh ben. Vous en êtes une drôle, vous. Faites attention à vous dans ce cas. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Hermione, tu d'vrais pas t'balader sans moyen d'te défendre. C'est dangereux, tu sais, » affirma Sam passant une main dans sa chevelure dégarnie.

« Avec tous ces Aurors qu'on voit partout, je me sens plus en sécurité que jamais, » affirma gaiement Hermione.

« Arrêtez ça, Miss Granger, ou les gens vont se demander pourquoi vos oreilles sont en train de rire, » commenta Snape.

Souriant, elle prit la direction de son prochain arrêt – Madame Guipure. La bonne couturière était encore meilleure commère.

La boutique était vide de tout client, et elle eut donc la propriétaire toute à elle. Elle choisit d'abord une écharpe argent et verte – la conversation ne coûtait rien, mais elle aurait plus de chances d'arriver quelque part si elle faisait un achat quelconque. Sa voix de la raison ne se satisfit pas de cette explication ; mais elle envoya la raison se faire voir ailleurs.

« Ah, mon enfant, » soupira Madame Guipure alors qu'elle pliait son achat dans une boîte, « mais dans quel monde est-ce qu'on vit maintenant, je vous le demande un peu ? Je viens juste d'habiller une douzaine de nouveaux Aurors, parce que ces âmes courageuses doivent être partout maintenant pour arrêter les Mangemorts. Je pensais réellement que toutes ces bêtises étaient finies après que le pauvre Harry Potter ait triomphé contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils se regroupent et viennent prendre leur revanche sur lui et sur nous. »

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle, et Hermione profita de cette opportunité pour orienter la conversation. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il se passait des choses pas nettes – des gens qui disparaissent, ce genre de choses. »

« Oui, » répondit la couturière dans un aparté qui n'était pas spécialement moins fort que sa voix normale. « Exactement comme avant, quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était en vie. Personne n'a entendu parler de ce qu'était devenu Essex Stebbings – un jour, la secrétaire des Approvisionnements en Potions est venue, et il venait de partir. Gentille fille, la secrétaire, » ajouta-t-elle, abandonnant le sifflement. « Elle est un peu plus vieille que vous, je crois – une Miss Stimpson. Fille de moldus, bien sûr ; vous êtes tellement nombreux un peu partout maintenant, c'est comme si nous étions envahis ! »

Elle pensait de toute évidence être drôle. Hermione parvint à grimacer un sourire.

« Enfin bref, Miss Stimpson m'a dit que Mandy Brocklehurst avait été promue d'assistante – je crois qu'elle a votre âge, mon enfant, et elle est fille de moldus elle aussi ; si jolie, c'est tellement _dommage_ pour sa jambe – mais toute la division continue d'espérer que le pauvre Mr Stebbings va réapparaître tôt ou tard. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il aurait pu être enlevé, » affirma Hermione, pour le cas où son interlocutrice aurait pu avoir une explication.

« Eh bien, les Mangemorts n'ont pas vraiment besoin de raison, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? Il s'est battu dans notre camp pendant la guerre, c'est suffisant. Oh ! Et est-ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose au sujet du jeune Monsieur Goyle ? Tout pile la semaine dernière, il a cessé de se présenter à son poste, dans l'équipe de ménage de chez Gringott. Personne ne sait rien. Je _meurs_ de curiosité, mais je n'en sais pas plus que ça, quelle pitié. »

Hermione cilla. Snape laissa entendre un 'mmm-mmm' au loin.

« Vous n'auriez rien entendu au sujet de Justin Finch-Fletchley, par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle à Madame Guipure.

« Eh bien _non_, maintenant que vous m'en parlez. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh, est-ce qu'il a disparu lui aussi ? Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer ! Vraiment vraiment vraiment. Il faudra que je voie ce que je peux trouver à ce sujet. »

« Il y a un moment que je n'ai pas vu Ernie Danlmur, non plus, » proposa Hermione, appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir, et adoptant un air de conspiratrice.

« Oh, il a tout simplement pris sa retraite, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait pris des vacances prolongées quelque part au soleil – il les a certainement méritées, après nous avoir conduits partout comme ça pendant je ne sais combien d'années. Je le connaissais _plutôt_ bien quand nous étions plus jeunes, bien sûr, mais c'est une histoire qui devra attendre une autre fois. Non, non, il va parfaitement bien – vous pouvez me faire confiance, on en entendrait parler si ce n'était pas le cas. C'est l'oncle du Ministre Fudge, vous savez. »

« Bingo, » lui murmura Snape à l'oreille.

« Ah, » dit Hermione, essayant désespérément d'infuser sa voix du léger intérêt qui convenait. « Et est-ce qu'ils sont – euh – proches ? »

« Oh oui ! Quand Ernie était encore en ville, ils dînaient ensemble une fois par semaine. Ernie est quasiment un père pour le Ministre, maintenant que ses parents ne sont plus là. Oh, excusez-moi, ma chérie, j'ai un autre client. N'hésitez pas à revenir ! »

Snape marmonna quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qu'un juron. Quand Hermione récupéra sa boîte et se retourna, elle vit Colin Crivey monter sur un tabouret, la mine renfrognée.

« J'ai fait un accroc à mes robes, et je me suis dit que j'allais laisser une marque si j'essayais de les réparer moi-même, » expliqua-t-il à Madame Guipure d'un ton irrité. « J'étais en reportage quand je les ai déchirées, bien sûr. La _Gazette_ me demande d'écrire en plus des photos que je prends, et c'est un peu difficile de jongler entre les deux. Oh, salut Hermione ! »

Elle fut très fière d'elle quand elle se retint de lui lancer au visage ses quatre vérités.

Après un détour pour récupérer une copie du journal – DES MANGEMORTS APERCUS A CLEETHORPE – elle prit la direction de Gringott. Quelques Aurors supplémentaires lui jetèrent de drôles de regards, mais maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Elle prit mentalement note de passer des robes la prochaine fois, aussi peu pratiques qu'elles lui semblent toujours. Avec l'année scolaire en cours, la foule des porteurs de pantalons-et-pull-overs était claquemurée à Poudlard ; elle détonait parmi les sorciers et sorcières en robes flottantes.

Les gobelins, aussi méfiants et peu aimables que toujours, lui dirent de se mêler de ce qui la regardait quand elle les interrogea au sujet de Goyle, alors elle changea la quantité étonnamment importante de gallions en livres – quasiment cinq fois plus de ces dernières, ce qui ferait plaisir à Snape – et utilisa la cheminée de la banque pour passer ensuite à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Je déteste vraiment ce moyen de voyager, » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents une fois que son estomac eut cessé de jouer au yo-yo.

« Vous êtes libre d'utiliser un balai quand vous voulez, » ironisa Snape – il avait entendu Madame Bibine dire que voler était l'une des rares choses pour lesquelles Hermione n'était vraiment, vraiment pas douée. « Ne traînez pas, vous êtes en retard sur le planning établi. »

Elle monta une fois encore jusqu'au quatrième étage, mais cette fois elle tourna à gauche, vers le bureau principal de l'étage de Pathologie des Sortilèges. Elle croisa des Guérisseurs en vert et leur Apprentis vêtus de blanc dans le couloir. Elle regarda, mais ne vit pas Tisiphone Basil, pourvoyeuse de sourires radieux et de potions douteuses. Elle frissonna involontairement ; comment quelqu'un pouvait dégager une telle apparence de bonté, et pourtant faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ?

Dans le bureau, elle trouva une Guérisseuse à l'allure maternelle penchée sur des dossiers. « Strout, » indiquait une plaque sur le bureau.

« Désolée de vous interrompre, » dit-elle, « mais je suis à la recherche de Justin Finch-Fletchley. »

« Pas besoin de vous excuser, » lui répondit la Guérisseuse en souriant. « Quoiqu'à mon tour _je_ sois désolée de vous apprendre qu'il ne travaille plus ici. C'était mon meilleur apprenti. »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où j'aurais une chance de le trouver maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, ça a été un peu étrange – il est revenu de sa pause-déjeuner un jour en disant qu'il avait besoin de prendre un congé immédiatement, et qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait revenir. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis. »

« Il n'avait pas l'air, euh… nerveux à ce moment-là ? »

La Guérisseuse hésita, son visage rond se plissant alors qu'elle fronçait peu à peu les sourcils. « Maintenant que vous m'en parlez, vous savez, je pense que si. Oh, ce pauvre enfant – il n'a pas d'ennuis, si ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Hermione, qui bien sûr pensait que si. Cette information ne faisait que le confirmer.

Les Mangemorts, si toutefois il y avait toujours des Mangemorts dans les parages, n'avaient pas enlevé Justin. Il avait dû être traîné devant le Département de Justice Magique comme le reste des ex, et on ne l'avait probablement laissé libre de ses mouvements avant l'audience du Magenmagot que le temps pour lui de trouver un témoin qui parlerait en sa faveur, afin de donner au processus un semblant d'équité judiciaire.

Snape avait été le seul à être jeté à Azkaban, pour des raisons évidentes. Les autres avaient eu droit à au moins quelques heures de liberté entre le moment où ils étaient accusés, et celui où ils étaient bannis. La plupart prévenaient leur famille, mais ne se donnaient pas la peine de prévenir leurs supérieurs – ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attendaient, après tout, et espéraient de toute évidence passer le problème sous silence afin que ça n'affecte pas leur moyen de subsistance. Mais Justin n'avait pas de famille, pour autant qu'elle le sache. Son père avait été relativement plus vieux que sa mère, et il était mort pendant que Justin était encore enfant, et sa mère – sa mère avait victime des Mangemorts, clairement et indiscutablement.

Gregory Goyle était une histoire tout à fait différente : fils d'un Mangemort, très plausiblement Mangemort lui-même, bien que personne n'ait jamais pu le prouver. (« Je n'ai pas encore développé la capacité de voir à travers les masques, » avait répondu Snape d'un ton glacial quand des membres de l'Ordre lui avaient demandé pourquoi il n'était pas capable de dresser la liste de tous les partisans de Voldemort.) Si les Mangemorts étaient effectivement de retour, ça expliquait la disparition de Goyle – sinon, il avait probablement été banni lui aussi.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir plus attristée par le sort de Justin.

« Miss_Granger_, » siffla Snape, interrompant le cours de ses pensées, « le seul et unique but de cette visite en Pathologie des Sortilèges est de recueillir des informations sur les habitudes de cette Guérisseuse fourbe. Finch-Fletchley saura se débrouiller tout seul. »

« Merci de votre patience, je n'ai plus qu'une question, » dit Hermione à l'employée de Sainte-Mangouste, qui était revenue à ses dossiers pendant que sa visiteuse fixait le mur d'un air bêta. « Harry Potter est mon ami, » - la femme eut un murmure compatissant – « et j'espérais pouvoir parler à sa Guérisseuse. »

« Eh bien, ce ne sera pas facile, j'en ai peur. La Guérisseuse Basil est très occupée, elle arrive au lever du jour, ne s'en va pas avant huit heures certains soirs, et ne s'arrête pas une seule minute entre les deux. Son bureau est deux portes plus loin, mais on ne l'y voit pas souvent. Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle vient souvent s'informer de l'état de Monsieur Potter. Il est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione d'une voix éteinte. « J'en suis sûre. »

Trois minutes plus tard, elle se préparait à une traversée désagréable, retournant au Ministère par la cheminée pour son prochain arrêt dans sa tournée coup de vent – Approvisionnements en Potions, ancien domaine d'Essex Stebbings.

Deux ans et demie passés à la R&D voulaient dire qu'elle connaissait suffisamment bien Mandy Brocklehurst pour se faire raconter ses déboires sentimentaux, quoiqu'il soit possible que toute personne qui ait des contacts réguliers avant l'ancienne Serdaigle appartienne à ce club. Hermione raisonna que si elle devait obtenir la moindre information de Mandy, l'incorrigible bavarde serait ravie de la lui donner.

Mais, « Oh, Hermione, je suis désolée, » répondit-elle, une fois que les exclamations sur combien il était bon de se revoir eurent laissé place aux questions. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Monsieur Stebbings est resté tard le soir avant sa… sa disparition, » - elle déglutit convulsivement et renifla – « mais en même temps, c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours. Et il est plus que probable qu'il soit arrivé tôt le lendemain matin également, enfin à moins que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé cette nuit-là. Il était toujours là au moins une heure avant tout le monde. »

Mandy se tut, se mordit la lèvre, avant d'ajouter. « J'ai horreur de penser à tout ça, tu sais ? Je suis contente qu'ils aient embauchés de nouveaux Aurors. »

Quoiqu'Hermione commence à se fatiguer de cette opinion, elle n'en dit rien. On ne pouvait pas être une espionne, et se lancer dans l'activisme politique. L'un ou l'autre, mais pas les deux !

&&&&&&

Notes originales de l'auteur :  
- La dernière phrase est un hommage à Wodehouse, qui a écrit dans une de ses histoires de Jeeves et Wooster : 'On ne peut pas être un dictateur respecté et dessiner des sous-vêtements féminins. [… L'un ou l'autre, mais pas les deux !'.  
- 'J'en prépare depuis ma troisième année'. Certainement qu'Hermione s'est entraînée un peu aux potions à la maison. Pas besoin de baguette, pas de méchantes lettres du Ministère.

Notes de la traductrice :  
- Les aventures de Jeeves et Wooster sont disponibles en français aux éditions 10/18. La citation ci-dessus provient de 'Bonjour Jeeves', traduit par Josette Raoul-Duval.  
- Merci à Deeble pour sa disponibilité. Ça aide de pouvoir poser des questions à celle qui sait !


	17. Potions et Discussions

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**17. Potions et Discussions.**

« Eh bien, » commenta Snape, étudiant son bloc-notes dans le salon ce soir-là, ses longues jambes étendues sur une ottomane, « nous avons appris des choses intrigantes. »

Appuyée contre le dossier du canapé, suffisamment près pour pouvoir dire qu'il utilisait l'après-rasage qu'elle lui avait procuré, Hermione remarqua qu'il avait ajouté de petites notes en rouge à la liste de pattes de mouches noires. Il avait griffonné '_Enc_.' à côté des Weasley, d'Ollivander et d'Amélia Bones ; à côté de Théo et d'Ernie Danlmur, il avait indiqué '_Fudge_' ; et le nom de Lovegood et le sien propre indiquaient '_Suppr. Infos_.' ; et Mondingus et Essex n'avaient droit qu'à des points d'interrogation.

« Euh… _Enc_. ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Encombrants. Je ne crois pas que l'un d'entre eux ait des informations utiles sur la conspiration sans s'en être rendu compte pour le moment, parce qu'ils n'ont pas été bannis à cause de choses qu'ils savaient. J'ai failli mettre Lovegood dans la même catégorie, son bannissement a probablement été une attaque préventive, pour l'empêcher de tomber sur des informations et de les révéler au grand public. »

« _Personne_ ne semble avoir d'informations utiles à part vous. J'ai parlé à Monsieur Danlmur cet après-midi, et il jure ses grands dieux que 'son Corny' n'a rien fait de mal – il a dit que lui et Fudge s'entendaient bien. Que son neveu semblait épuisé lors de leurs derniers dîners hebdomadaires, et qu'il en a annulé quelques uns, mais apparemment, il en a fait autant avant l'élection précédente. Quoi qu'il en soit, Fudge doit être au courant de quelque chose au sujet des bannissements – autrement, il aurait mis les Aurors sur le coup dans 'l'affaire de l'oncle disparu'. »

« Il croit peut-être que Danlmur a renversé un groupe de moldus avec le Magicobus. Pour autant que nous le sachions, Danlmur l'a peut-être fait. »

« Il _a tendance_ à se cogner dans les murs relativement souvent, je l'ai bien remarqué, » admit-elle en soupirant.

Snape glissa un de ses longs doigts autour de ses lèvres, essayant de résoudre l'énigme. Il se demandait si ça vaudrait le coup qu'il essaie d'interroger lui-même les autres ex. Son expérience des interrogatoires ferait de lui un meilleur candidat, il pourrait extirper des informations qu'elle aurait manquées – en présumant qu'il n'effraie pas ses colocataires à mort avant. Dommage que la Légilimencie sans baguette ne soit pas à sa portée.

Hermione interrompit ses pensées. « J'avais une idée pour Mondingus. Il est… euh… plutôt débrouillard… »

« Voilà une façon intéressante de dire les choses. »

« Oui, enfin, si vous vous souvenez, il était toujours en train de faire des transactions douteuses au sujet de chaudrons, de robes ou de balais. Que se passerait-il s'il était toujours libre de ses mouvements dans le Monde Magique ? Quel serait le marché de choix maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent progressivement, puis il tourna la tête et la regarda d'un air mauvais. « Les baguettes. E_vi_demment. Vous êtes terriblement irritante, Miss Granger, quand vous pensez à quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. Gregorovitch ne vendrait pas à un intermédiaire, mais d'autres fabricants d'Europe de l'Est se laisseraient probablement convaincre, et cela laisserait le Ministère avec un nombre inconnu de failles dans leur capacité à tracer ce que tout un chacun fait avec sa baguette. »

Le rouquin assis devant l'ordinateur tenta sans succès d'étouffer un rire.

« George Weasley, tu es la personne la _plus_ immature que j'aie jamais rencontré, » dit Hermione, souriant malgré ses meilleurs efforts.

« Et pourtant, quelque part, tu as compris la blague, » riposta-t-il.

Fred, qui regardait la télévision avec Essex, tourna vivement la tête et la fixa d'un œil noir. « Tu retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire à propos de mon frère ! Je suis au moins deux fois plus immature que lui ! »

« Ma chambre ? » proposa Snape, pince-sans-rire, ayant maintenant l'habitude ne n'avoir la paix nulle part ailleurs.

« Attention, Hermione, » lança gaiement Fred alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, « ne perds pas la trace de _sa_ baguette ! »

Snape, qui aurait ardemment souhaité avoir une baguette magique sous la main pour envoyer un mauvais sort au plaisantin, risqua un coup d'œil à la cible du taquin, et vit qu'elle marmonnait « Pas de Sortilèges Impardonnables, pas de Sortilège Impardonnable… »

« Très honorable de votre part en effet, » dit-il, avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Grâce à Ollivander, on ne pourrait jamais remonter jusqu'à vous. »

&&&&&

Ils revinrent à la préparation de potions après une heure à se creuser la cervelle sans résultat : au moins, c'était productif, et le rythme méditatif qu'induisait le fait de couper et de mélanger une recette simple leur plaisait secrètement à tous les deux. Hermione n'y fit pas allusion devant Snape, se souvenant de son attitude dédaigneuse envers quelque chose qu'un 'idiot de quatrième année' pouvait préparer, et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui avouer qu'il avait protesté plus que nécessaire.

« On découpe en même temps, » remarqua-t-elle à un moment donné.

« J'ai l'habitude de bouger la lame au rythme des battements de mon cœur, » commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle rit, un son plus sourd que d'habitude parce que sa gorge était à vif après une journée à parler. « Moi aussi. »

Snape grimaça, essayant de trouver en lui la force de la renvoyer de là. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'ils avaient quoi que ce soit en commun. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette femme – cette _fille_, cette _fille_ – comme à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un mal nécessaire jusqu'à ce que le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres soit de l'histoire ancienne. Il n'avait certainement pas envie d'avoir des visions de leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.

« Professeur, » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. « Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Euh – à part celle que je viens de vous poser, bien sûr. »

« Je ne vois pas de raison de repousser l'inévitable. »

« Comment est-ce que vous faisiez ? Comment est-ce que vous avez pu espionner Voldemort pendant toutes ces années, sachant qu'un pas de travers signifiait la fin de tout ? »

C'était le dernier sujet auquel il se serait attendu, et il n'avait pas de réponse toute prête. Personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui demander avant. Dumbledore n'en avait pas eu besoin – ce diable d'homme savait toujours tout sur tout, de toute façon – et qui d'autre s'y serait intéressé ?

« Vous voyez, je n'en ai fait l'expérience que pendant une journée et demie, et j'ai été loin de mettre ma vie en danger jusqu'à maintenant, » expliquait-elle, « et pourtant, j'ai déjà failli perdre mes moyens. Il y a eu ce moment horrible chez Malefoy, et puis la rencontre avec cette Auror, et les deux fois… j'en ai eu le vertige. L'adrénaline, probablement. Ce que je veux dire, c'est, j'ai l'habitude de savoir réfléchir, même sous pression. J'ai convaincu Ombrage de nous emmener Harry et moi dans la Forêt Interdite, pour l'amour du ciel ! Mais maintenant que le destin du Monde Magique dépend de ma capacité à obtenir des informations sans attirer l'attention sur moi… »

Elle se tut. Snape jeta un œil vers elle, et remarqua qu'elle avait également arrêté de couper.

« La pression est énorme, c'est tout, » chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons beaucoup de temps. »

« C'est une tâche… pénible qui est retombée sur vos épaules. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous réconforter… »

« De toute évidence, » convint-elle avec un reniflement amusé.

Il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, et poursuivit. « Mais je crois que ça aide d'envisager le pire qui puisse arriver, afin de ne pas être assailli de craintes innommables. Dans votre cas, le pire danger semblerait être que vous vous retrouviez bannie, et même moi, je dois admettre que c'est moins grave que la mort. »

« Mais le Monde Magique… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas penser au destin du monde. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si tout ceci se produit ; _vous_ n'avez pas joué le moindre rôle dans le fait que tout ça se produise. »

« Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous faire des reproches, » compléta doucement Hermione, consciente qu'ils ne parlaient plus maintenant de la situation présente.

« Vous vouliez savoir comment je faisais pour espionner : comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ne pas le faire ? Il n'y a pas de motivation plus puissante que de savoir indubitablement que vous avez fait une erreur affreuse - _idiote_. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous… » Elle sembla repenser à sa question et se tut.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai rejoint ? » Il rit. C'était un son terrible. « Parce que j'étais maladivement curieux au sujet du genre de sorts que Poudlard ne m'apprendrait jamais. Parce que je voulais le pouvoir. Parce que je haïssais le monde, et tous ceux qui en faisaient partie. Ce n'est qu'après avoir commencé à tuer que je me suis rendu compte que finalement, je n'aimais pas ça – imaginez-vous, un Mangemort déficient - et que je m'étais en prime enchaîné à un fou. »

« Nous n'aurions probablement jamais gagné si vous n'aviez pas fait cette erreur. C'était peut-être – beurk, je déteste ce mot – le destin. »

« Probablement, » marmonna-t-il. « Le destin adore me tourmenter. »

Pour prouver ce point peut-être – il ne parvenait pas à voir d'autre explication – elle jeta brusquement les bras autour de lui, et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Il se raidit et essaya de la repousser.

« Arrêtez, » ordonna-t-elle, sa voix étouffée dans le pull de Snape. « Vous avez besoin que quelqu'un vous serre dans ses bras. _J'ai_ besoin que quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras, d'ailleurs. »

Le haut de sa tête s'insérait parfaitement sous son menton. Ses cheveux sentaient l'abricot. Elle était douce et chaude.

« A tous les coups, vous avez les mains sales, » dit-il, injectant du venin dans sa voix pour qu'elle ne flanche pas.

Il la sentit rire avant qu'elle ne le lâche, amusée au lieu de se sentir insultée. « Je suis sûre que ces vêtements noirs peuvent le supporter. Mes racines sont prêtes à être ajoutées, au fait. Bonne nuit. »

En chaussettes, elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer ? Laissant tomber les racines d'un mouvement sans grâce dans la Pimentine qui bouillonnait, il regarda avec impatience la concoction jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une teinte rose pâle, avant de tourner la valve du brûleur à gaz situé sous le chaudron.

Il était plutôt impatient de ressentir les effets secondaires de sa petite séance de Magie Vive, en fait. Rien de tel qu'une bonne vieille nausée pour vous vider l'esprit.

La nuit précédente, il était parvenu à conjurer quelques petits objets, mais maintenant, il avait besoin de quelque chose de réellement difficile pour se distraire. Assis sur son lit, il ferma les yeux et se visualisa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Chaque fibre de son être _voulait_ être là-bas. Sa peau le démangeait – il sentait cette drôle d'impression d'être attiré – pendant une horrible demi-seconde, il se sentit coincé – « _Transplanage !_ » aboya-t-il – mais rien ne se produisit d'autre que la nausée maintenant familière. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, et constata qu'il était toujours sur le lit.

Un autre essai produisit le même résultat, sauf qu'il se sentait maintenant tellement malade qu'il savait qu'il devrait s'arrêter là pour la nuit.

Il prit appui contre ses oreillers, frustré. Ça ne devrait pas être impossible ; il avait Transplané étant enfant, purement par accident, en essayant de passer de l'autre côté d'une porte fermée à clé et protégée par une barrière magique pour aider sa mère qui hurlait. De toute évidence, c'était plus facile quand on ne le faisait pas exprès.

Enfin, remarqua-t-il en soupirant, au moins, ça lui avait permis d'arrêter de penser à Miss Granger.

_Et merde._


	18. Une Déclaration

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**18. Une Déclaration.**

Quoiqu'en son for intérieur, Snape doute que ce soit une idée très sage, ils établirent leur camp dans sa chambre le lendemain soir encore, après une journée qui leur avait valu peu de progrès sur le plan de l'espionnage. Il avait enfilé sa redingote pour mettre de la distance – une armure – entre eux. Il aurait volontiers enfilé ses robes, également, s'il n'avait pas pensé que ça entraînerait des questions pleines de sous-entendus.

Elle s'était pelotonnée dans son fauteuil démesuré, s'était approprié son bloc-notes, pour inscrire 'Justin Finch-Fletchley' et 'Gregory Goyle' de son écriture nette en bas de la liste. « J'ai essayé d'envoyer un hibou à Goyle ce matin pour tester la théorie, » expliquait-elle, « et c'était la première fois que je voyais une chose pareille. Il a commencé par me loucher dessus, avant de s'envoler et de voler en cercles au plafond, et de revenir se poser. Je jurerais presque l'avoir vu hausser les ailes. »

Snape, qui n'avait pas eu particulièrement l'intention de s'allonger sur le lit, mais n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix s'il ne voulait pas rester debout, ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir. Ils n'avaient pas réellement trouvé de fil conducteur jusqu'à présent, mais ces ex récents mettaient à mal même ces théories. Finch-Fletchley était fils de moldus. Goyle, bien que de Sang-Pur, était un sympathisant de Voldemort s'il n'en était pas un partisan pur et dur, ce qui faisait de lui un autre nom incongru dans ce groupe. Quelle était le lien ? Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu devenir gênants ?

Des questions auxquelles il était impossible de répondre pour le moment. Il se concentra sur une qui pourrait se prouver plus satisfaisante.

« Comment est-ce que Malefoy se tenait au courant des personnes bannies ? »

« Il a toujours des amis au Ministère, même après que Fudge ait pris ses distances avec lui. La secrétaire du Magenmagot lui faisait passer des informations… Mais elle est en congé un vendredi sur deux. Il est possible que Justin et Goyle ne soient pas les seuls à être passés à travers les mailles du filet ; je doute qu'ils gardent des traces écrites de bannissements secrets. »

Elle plissa le front, et ajouta, « A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les ont quasiment tous étouffés, mais qu'ils ont rendus publics votre bannissement et ceux des Weasley ? »

« Arthur Weasley, héros de guerre, ne pouvait pas simplement disparaître. Des gens se seraient mis à sa recherche, et ils auraient été outrés de découvrir la vérité, ce qui serait très certainement arrivé s'ils s'étaient donnés la peine de poser la question à sa femme. Il fallait qu'ils assassinent d'abord sa crédibilité. Et quoique je ne sois pas très aimé, j'étais le Directeur de Poudlard, alors j'aime à croire que quelqu'un s'en serait rendu compte si je ne m'étais pas présenté au travail un jour. Les autres n'étaient tout simplement pas assez en vue, et plusieurs avaient pas ou peu de parents proches. »

« Et quand des gens remarquent qu'il y a bel et bien eu une disparition, ils la mettent sur le compte des agissements des Mangemorts. » Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. « Je me demande si ce complot était déjà en germe il y a quelques années – si quelqu'un au Ministère préparait déjà tout cela. Vous avoir donné à vous et à Monsieur Weasley des Ordres de Merlin de classe inférieure minimise vos accomplissements de la guerre. »

Elle se tut un moment, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'on ne part pas de l'hypothèse que c'est Fudge ? On est en train d'en faire tout un mystère, mais c'est lui le candidat le plus probable. »

Snape grimaça. Il n'avait pas de bonne raison, c'étaient plus ses tripes qui parlaient, et il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre devant elle. Fudge était un Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors n'avaient aucune subtilité. Ce nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres agissait avec finesse. Conclusion : Fudge ne pouvait pas être le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jetant un regard de côté à la Gryffondor dans le fauteuil près de lui, il décida de ne pas lui donner cette explication. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne… colle pas. »

« Et s'il était sous Impérium ? »

« Nous l'avons cru pendant un moment au cours de la guerre, et finalement, ce n'était pas le cas si vous vous souvenez bien. »

« Je crois, » énonça finalement Hermione lentement, « que je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec le seul Weasley qui sera capable de nous assurer de ça. »

&&&&&

Percy avait un bureau pour lui tout seul, plus grand qu'on ne s'y serait attendu. Il l'avait décoré avec goût, et probablement à grands frais. Hermione y resta assise quelques minutes en attendant qu'il revienne d'une réunion, étudiant les peintures accrochées au mur, le bureau de bois soigneusement astiqué et – _oh, encore mieux_ – les mémos qui attendaient sur ledit bureau.

_A : Eckhart Scrimgeour, Département de l'Information.  
De : Percival Weasley, Bureau du Ministre.  
Objet : Vos nouvelles fonctions._

_Pour confirmer les précédentes remarques verbales du Ministre, en tant que nouveau Directeur d'un nouveau Département, n'hésitez surtout pas à déléguer les tâches les moins importa-_

« Salut Hermione, »

« Oh ! Salut, » répondit-elle, faisant volte-face, le souffle court. « J'admirais ton bureau. J'aimerais bien en avoir un à moitié aussi beau. Je me vois dedans ! »

« Je me suis dit que c'était ce qui convenait à un sorcier dans une position telle que la mienne, » dit-il d'un ton plein de suffisance.

« Insupportable crétin, » marmonna Snape.

« Oui – exactement – et c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir, » dit Hermione. « Ta position, je veux dire. Je m'inquiète pour le bien-être du Ministre Fudge… Les temps ne sont pas sûrs, comme tu sais. »

Il agita une main. « Ne t'en fais pas. Le Ministre est parfaitement à l'abri des Mangemorts. Il a un garde du corps pour ses apparitions publiques, tu sais. Un grand type costaud. Sloper, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. »

« Jack Sloper ? Celui qui était Batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor pendant quelques années ? »

« C'est bien ça. Alors tu vois que ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter. »

« C'est seulement que… euh… est-ce que tu as fait attention au regard du Ministre ces derniers temps ? »

« Attention à quoi ? »

« A ses yeux. Ou à sa façon de parler ? Ou peut-être que sa façon de marcher n'est pas la même que d'habitude ? »

La voix de Percy se teinta d'une pointe glacée. « Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que le Ministre Fudge est sous le contrôle de quelqu'un ? »

« Il est extrêmement difficile de se défendre contre l'Impérium. »

« Je crois que je me rendrais quand même compte si mon supérieur était… » il s'interrompit, visiblement gêné, et essaya de nouveau. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que jamais je ne referai cette erreur, et comme j'ai un cadre de référence maintenant, je peux t'affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que le Ministre n'est _pas_ sous Impérium. »

« Tu as souvent l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui, Percy ? »

« Souvent ? Souvent ! »

Il y eut un bref instant de malaise. Elle leva alors un sourcil, et découvrit que cette méthode fonctionnait tout aussi bien pour elle que pour un certain professeur-dont-elle-ne-prononcerait-pas-le-nom.

« Une fois par semaine, » admit Percy à contrecœur. « Mais c'est bien assez souvent pour se rendre compte ! Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai _beaucoup_ de travail. »

« Une belle perte de temps d'espionnage, » ironisa Snape alors qu'elle refermait la porte du bureau derrière elle.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûre, » marmonna Hermione, portant une main devant sa bouche et faisant semblant de bâiller. « Qui est Eckhart Scrimgeour ? »

Si ce changement abrupt de sujet le surprit, il n'en laissa rien paraître. « Une pathétique excuse de sorcier à la crétinerie congénitale, voilà qui c'est. Toujours à poser des questions. C'est un Auror ; il donnait des cheveux blancs à l'Ordre quand le Ministère avait toujours la tête dans le sable au sujet du retour de Voldemort. »

« Eh bien, maintenant, il dirige le Département de l'Information. »

« Evidemment, c'est sur lui que ça tombe, » commenta Snape d'un ton lugubre.

Hermione tourna à l'angle d'un couloir en retournant vers l'atrium, et faillit rentrer dans Dean Thomas.

« Ah ah, » lança-t-il. « Tu ne parviendras pas m'échapper cette fois-ci. Il est maintenant… » il jeta un œil à sa montre « 11 heures 45. Je crois que tu m'as promis de déjeuner avec moi la prochaine fois que tu serais en ville, pour ainsi dire ? »

« Je crois bien que c'est le cas, » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais sur le temps perdu ? » marmonna Snape.

« Il y a un café moldu sympa pas très loin d'ici, » proposa Dean, lui tendant un coude dans une parodie de geste galant. « Madame ? »

&&&&

Il était drôle, comme toujours. Il la fit rire, permit au nœud qu'elle avait dans l'estomac de se relâcher un peu, et lui fit oublier pour quelques minutes qu'elle était la nouvelle espionne pour la Lumière. Même Snape sembla réaliser qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, arrêtant de lui souffler ses commentaires sarcastiques à l'oreille.

Ils mangèrent des pâtes et du pain croustillant – Hermione écarta discrètement son micro de ses lèvres afin de ne pas être gênée – et Dean la mit au courant du genre de potins sans conséquences mais intéressants que grâce aux cieux elle pouvait écouter sans le moindre stress. Roger Davies était enfin fiancé à Cho Chang. Mandy Brocklehurst, qui avait de nouveau changé de petit ami, essayait une nouvelle potion pour sa jambe blessée, et espérait envers et contre tout qu'elle lui permettrait de marcher sans canne pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Katie Bell était passée des remplaçants aux Canons de Chudley à un poste de Poursuiveuse débutante, ce qui lui valait environ dix fois plus de courrier de la part des fans qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû essayer de lui soutirer quelque chose d'utile, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de gâcher l'illusion que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle finit son verre de zinfandel et tapota la main de Dean.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies convaincue de venir. »

« J'ai bien l'intention de te convaincre d'autres choses encore, » affirma-t-il, soudain sérieux.

Il tendit la main par dessus la table pour lui caresser la joue. Hermione n'eut que le temps d'être soulagée qu'il n'ait pas touché son casque, et peut-être deux secondes pour se demander à quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de jouer avant qu'il ne se penche par dessus leurs assiettes vides pour l'embrasser.

Ce n'était guère plus qu'un frôlement de lèvres, un avant-goût, une promesse. Soudain choquée, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait dû penser sincèrement tous ces compliments blagueurs qu'il lui avait faits depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble à la R&D. Elle ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux – n'avait jamais pensé à lui sous l'angle de la romance, n'avait jamais eu les genoux qui flanchaient quand il était dans les parages. Alors qu'il s'écartait et l'observait de ses yeux bruns couleur chocolat qu'elle avait catalogués une fois pour toute comme espiègles, elle réévalua l'homme assis face à elle.

Il était intelligent. Doué en potions. Attentif en tant qu'ami. Bel homme, aussi. En fait, elle se sentait plus heureuse quand il était là.

_Là, rien à redire_, assura sa voix de la raison. _C'est déjà plus ça. Un bien meilleur choix que Snape._

Snape.

_Maintenant_, son cœur imprudent manquait un battement.

« Euh, Hermione ? » demanda Dean. « Je vais mourir, là… »

« Désolée… besoin d'un moment pour me remettre du changement de paradigme. »

Il rit, un son joyeux, presque gamin. Si seulement elle connaissait une incantation pour transférer des sentiments inappropriés pour des Maîtres de Potion irritables et versatiles vers des jeunes hommes charmants et convenables de son âge.

« Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Dean, » commença-t-elle.

« Oh oh… » dit-il, toute trace de sourire disparaissant de son visage.

« Euh, oui. »

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Un moldu ? Je _savais_ que j'aurais dû te parler avant que tu ne partes… »

« Non, il n'y a personne, » répondit-elle, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle se souvint finalement que Snape écoutait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui donner la plus petite raison de croire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il avait été tellement nerveux quand elle était là ces derniers temps, il ricanerait probablement avant de lui dire une fois encore qu'elle était une gamine stupide. _Pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas craquer pour Dean…_

« C'est seulement que tu es un collègue – non, maintenant c'est encore pire : tu es mon patron, enfin, tu le seras dès que je reviendrai, » continua-t-elle. « Je ne parviens pas à te faire sortir de cette case. Mon esprit te garde collé là. Et vraiment, les choses sont pour le mieux. Imagine un peu combien se serait horrible si on avait la dispute du siècle et qu'ensuite, on soit obligés de continuer à travailler ensemble jour après jour sur des potions dangereuses. »

« On ne s'est jamais disputés avant, » argumenta-t-il, ses yeux couleur chocolat grands ouverts et emplis d'espoir.

« Parce que nous sommes amis, » contra-t-elle gentiment. « C'est plus simple. »

« Tu as peut-être raison, » admit-il, quoiqu'elle puisse voir qu'il était profondément déçu. Il parvint à lui adresser un demi-sourire. « J'ai toujours l'intention de flirter éhontément avec toi, Hermione Granger. »

« J'y compte bien, » convint-elle.

&&&&&&

Ce soir-là, elle découpa une fois de plus des ingrédients avec Snape. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après qu'ils aient fini de discuter de ce qu'ils avaient appris (peu de choses) et de ce qu'ils avaient toujours besoin de découvrir (une quantité impressionnante d'informations), elle aurait vraiment dû partir.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot au sujet de l'heure qu'elle avait passé avec Dean, de façon surprenante, alors qu'elle s'était préparée à endurer ses commentaires sarcastiques. Du coin de l'œil, elle le voyait émincer calmement des sangsues. Son extrême proximité faisait se dresser les poils de ses bras, attraction magnétique envers un homme qui habituellement repoussait. Penser souvent à lui – et se demander souvent _pourquoi_ elle pensait à lui – l'avait amenée à la conclusion que c'était probablement inévitable. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas été quasiment obsédée par Snape depuis l'école, cherchant désespérément à obtenir son approbation ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas toujours aimé résoudre les énigmes ardues, et est-ce qu'il n'en était pas une, vivante, respirante ? Elle se demanda si cette situation méritait d'être cataloguée sous le nom de 'curiosité, dangers de'. Il _l'avait_ mise en garde à ce sujet.

Un autre rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction. Le même tranquille détachement. Elle soupira doucement. C'était, selon les mots qu'il avait prononcés, une perte de temps d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui à n'importe quel moment, mais ça l'était tout spécialement quand il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à découper des invertébrés suceurs de sang en morceaux de taille égale.

En l'occurrence, Snape était en fait occupé à penser à elle – ou plus précisément, à ce qu'elle avait dit au gamin malchanceux au déjeuner._Imagine un peu combien se serait horrible si on avait la dispute du siècle et qu'ensuite, on soit obligés de continuer à travailler ensemble jour après jour… _Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'adresser à lui, bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre pensée pendant que quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait quasiment une déclaration d'amour éternel.

Ce n'était pas le problème critique, cependant. Il pouvait appeler tout cela un 'partenariat d'affaire' tant qu'il voulait, mais le point crucial, c'était que techniquement, c'était_elle_ son employeuse maintenant, et il détestait les relations quelles qu'elles soient dans lesquelles il était la personne ayant le moins de pouvoir. Il avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie sous la coupe de quelqu'un.

Son père. Les petits durs de l'école. Des professeurs. Voldemort. Plus tard, il avait fait une exception pour Dumbledore – malgré les graves manquements du Directeur à son égard lorsqu'il était élève – parce qu'il était quasiment impossible de mépriser un homme qui écoute avec gravité les choses atroces que vous avez faites, puis vous ouvre ses bras au lieu de vous jeter à Azkaban.

Et maintenant il était là, entièrement dépendant de cette gamine aux cheveux indomptables à l'autre bout de la table, et s'il n'était plus en mesure de l'abhorrer, il préférerait être pendu que d'être assez stupide pour…

Son esprit se tint soigneusement à distance de cette idée même.

&&&&&

_Notes de la traductrice : _

_Paradigme : disons qu'il s'agit d'un mot savant pour dire 'perception du monde' ? J'ai bien essayé de lire l'article de Wikipedia sur ce mot, mais… je n'y ai rien compris. Bah, c'est pas comme si Hermione causait linguistique ou sociologie à un moment pareil, de toute façon._

_Et tant que j'y suis : R&D c'est pour 'Recherche et Développement'._


	19. Attaque

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**19. Attaque.**

Comme c'était vendredi, et donc, probablement la dernière chance pour cette semaine de découvrir quoi que ce soit d'important, Hermione sortit du 27, Allée Delphique avec une détermination renouvelée. Elle échangea ses potions contre des gallions, et était en chemin pour échanger ses gallions contre des livres sterling quand une silhouette masquée de blanc, enveloppée d'une cape noire, apparut dans la rue dans un craquement sec.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un hurlement de femme transperça le bruit de fond des conversations alors que le - le Mangemort ? - lançait une série de sorts, touchant au moins cinq personnes. Sorciers comme sorcières s'enfuyaient dans toutes les directions, trébuchant les uns sur les autres dans leur hâte, Transplanant, plongeant dans les boutiques. Un enfant abandonné se recroquevilla dans une allée, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_Un enfant était recroquevillé à côté de sa mère dans une allée près des Trois Balais. Emmeline Vance était étendue face contre terre dans une mare de sang. Le bouclier de Dumbledore faiblissait sous les assauts de Voldemort…_

Snape lui disait quelque chose dans l'oreille d'un ton urgent, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre avec tous ces cris. _Personne ne faisait rien ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagissait ?_ Hermione tendit d'instinct la main vers sa baguette illégale, mais s'arrêta juste à temps alors qu'un groupe d'Aurors fondait sur la perturbation. Elle reconnut vaguement Michael Corner dans les premiers ; il lança un trait de lumière rouge qui ne manqua sa cible que de quelques millimètres.

_Pop_. C'était fini. L'assaillant s'était échappé.

Le niveau de bruit dans le Chemin de Traverse augmenta encore : les blessés gémissaient, les passants qui avaient été séparés de leurs amis s'appelaient les uns les autres d'une voix aiguë. Les Aurors criaient leurs ordres, certains lançant des sortilèges de traçage, et l'un d'entre eux arrivant avec des Médicomages.

… _mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui, Dumbledore était mort…_

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Miss Granger, _répondez-moi !_ » s'égosilla Snape, de toute évidence hors de lui.

« Un Mangemort, » dit-elle, vaguement consciente que ses mains tremblaient. Elle les fourra dans ses poches. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à la bataille qui était supposée mettre un terme à toutes les batailles. « Il y a des gens qui ont été blessés. »

Il y eut une courte pause.

« C'est ce que j'avais compris d'après les cris, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Ce que _j'essayais_ de savoir, c'est si vous aviez été touchée, et pendant qu'apparemment vous restiez là le bec ouvert à regarder bêtement autour de vous, je n'avais plus qu'à m'imaginer que vous étiez morte. »

Une réponse toute aussi insultante avait quasiment franchi les lèvres d'Hermione quand sa raison rattrapa son indignation. Elle avait déjà commencé à voir que le truc avec Snape, c'était d'écouter ce qu'il voulait dire, et non pas ce qu'il disait - une gymnastique cérébrale qui ne manquait pas d'intérêt, vraiment - et cette fois-ci, elle aurait été prête à parier tous les gallions qu'elle avait dans sa cape qu'il avait été atrocement inquiet. Elle réprima immédiatement le chaud sentiment que causa cette révélation ; pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne serait pas inquiet de savoir si son dernier lien sûr avec le Monde Magique n'avait pas été coupé ?

« Je vais bien, » lui répondit-elle brièvement, irritée de nouveau.

« Vous allez rentrer immédiatement. »

« Non ! Je ne vais pas perdre cette journée. »

« Miss Granger, j'insiste pour que vous… »

« Allez vous faire foutre, _Monsieur_. »

Elle et Snape s'étaient mis d'accord plus tôt, elle devait traîner un peu plus dans les parages de Sainte-Mangouste ce jour-là. Mais alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur d'une boutique, regardant à moitié les Aurors lancer leurs sorts sur la scène de crime tout en retrouvant progressivement son calme, une idée soudaine la frappa.

Elle acheta un journal (_UNE GRAND MERE AGRESSEE PAR DES MANGEMORTS A ISLINGTON_), passa chez Gringott, changea son argent, prit la cheminée jusqu'au Ministère, demanda son chemin à un garde, et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dixième étage, dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

« Je voudrais voir Monsieur Scrimgeour, » annonça-t-elle à la secrétaire du bureau d'accueil, ignorant Snape qui lui sifflait « Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de _faire_ ? »

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda la sorcière chargée d'ans d'un ton soupçonneux, louchant vers elle.

« Parce qu'il est le Directeur du Département de l'Information, et que j'ai des informations. »

« L'est occupé. »

« Je parlerai à son adjoint. »

« Elle est occupée. »

« Dans ce cas, j'attendrai. »

« Pas question non plus, » cracha la secrétaire, mais à ce moment, une grande femme aux cheveux coupés au carré sortit d'une pièce adjacente.

« Salut Hermione, » dit-elle. « Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix. »

« Tu travailles au Département de l'Information ? » demanda Hermione, se rendant compte qu'étant données les circonstances, la question était ridicule, mais sidérée quand même.

Lisa Turpin était une Serdaigle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle et Hermione s'étaient bien entendues lors des quelques cours qu'elles avaient suivis ensemble - particulièrement parce que toutes les deux elles aimaient la logique et l'Arithmancie. Cette sorcière, plus que toute autre, devrait voir le danger inhérent au fait que le gouvernement collecte toutes sortes de détails sur tout le monde, en continu.

« Je suis l'adjointe que tu réclamais, » l'informa Lisa. « Viens, on va pouvoir parler dans mon bureau. »

La jeune huile du Ministère avait décoré ses murs de photographies, magiques comme moldues. Hermione reconnut la jeune sœur de Lisa, Tara, sur l'une d'elles. Dans un cadre noir, Terry Boot faisait des allers et retours sur son balai, éternellement jeune. Sur le bureau, il y avait une plaque qui disait, 'Je Sais Si Tu As Eté Sage Ou Pas'.

« Euh… » dit Hermione en la voyant.

« Juste un petit peu d'humour noir, » expliqua Lisa en souriant. « C'est Mandy qui me l'a offert, pour mon nouveau bureau. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« J'arrive juste du Chemin de Traverse. Je me suis dit qu'en tant que témoin oculaire, je pourrais vous être utile. »

« A moins que tu n'aies pu voir quoi que ce soit qui permette d'identifier l'agresseur, j'en doute, » dit Lisa, fronçant les sourcils. « Un type est arrivé, a lancé des sorts, et a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la même chose à chaque fois. Absolument exaspérant. »

« Je ne serais même pas capable de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, » admit Hermione. Avec un désintérêt feint, elle posa la question qui lui était tombé dessus comme un éclair 15 minutes plus tôt. « Si vous pouvez remonter jusqu'à la source des sorts maintenant, comment ça se fait qu'ils s'en sortent toujours ? »

L'adjointe pinça les lèvres. « Pour autant que nous le sachions, certains de ces Mangemorts doivent avoir des baguettes non enregistrées venant du continent. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Personne n'importera plus de ces choses maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça sera annoncé dans peu de temps, alors j'imagine que je peux te le dire. Le Ministère vient juste d'ériger un bouclier autour de la Grande-Bretagne pour interdire les importations de l'étranger. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut calibrer un bouclier pour qu'il bloque les baguettes - et les baguettes ne venant pas de chez Ollivander, en plus ? »

« On ne peut pas. Ce bouclier empêche les sorciers et les sorcières d'entrer ou de sortir. »

Elle put entendre l'inspiration surprise de Snape.

« Mais… Mais j'ai des amis en vacances hors du pays ! » dit Hermione d'une voix étranglée. Des images de Weasley coincés dehors lui dansant dans la tête. « Ils ne vont pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison ! »

« C'est un cas d'urgence, » affirma Lisa d'un ton grave. « Des temps si sérieux demandent des mesures drastiques. Nous ne le laisserons pas en place pour toujours, seulement jusqu'à ce que nous puissions attraper ces Mangemorts. En attendant, leur capacité à recruter sera effectivement affectée, parce que toute baguette qu'ils achèteront sur place nous mènera directement à eux. »

« Dites-lui que c'est une bonne idée, » marmonna Snape. « Reprenez vos esprits, Miss Granger. »

« Ah - euh - oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'imagine que les Mangemorts pourraient peut-être même se cacher, euh, en Allemagne entre deux attaques. »

« Exactement, et c'est… » commença Lisa, mais à ce moment, un _clic_ sonore signala que l'aiguille de sa pendule avait bougé. _Réunion_, indiquait l'écriture pleine de fioritures dessous.

« Oh, zut, » dit-elle en se levant. « Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir - désolée, il faut que je file. »

Elle sortit de son bureau, et poussa une porte directement derrière la secrétaire hargneuse. Hermione put entrapercevoir une salle ressemblant à une caverne, avec des murs qui semblaient recouverts de points qui se déplaçaient.

« _Maintenant_, vous voulez bien rentrer s'il vous plaît ? » siffla Snape.

&&&&&

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la dirigea vers le canapé aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi la porte.

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez vu dans le Chemin de Traverse, » demanda-t-il doucement, penché au dessus d'elle. Il semblait furieux.

« Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Qui que ce soit, il ressemblait à un Mangemort - il ou elle est apparu dans la foule de passants, a lancé peut-être une douzaine de sorts, et pop, a disparu aussitôt que les Aurors sont arrivés à portée de tir. »

Snape faisait les cent pas devant elle, mains derrière le dos.

« Un masque blanc sans expression ? »

« Oui. »

« Une cape noire avec une boucle d'argent en forme de serpent ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas pour la boucle. Je n'étais pas assez près. »

« Et il attaquait seul ? » demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés. « Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'ils faisaient quand… »

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un pas. « Est-ce que vous avez dit que cette personne était partie en faisant 'pop' ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber à l'autre extrémité du canapé. « Ce n'était pas un Mangemort. La première leçon que Voldemort nous enseignait après nous avoir marqués, c'était comment Transplaner en silence. »

« Le Ministère, alors… » dit-elle d'un ton faible. Elle y avait pensé depuis le début, mais avait désespérément voulu se tromper.

« Personne n'a jamais été tué dans ces attaques. Ce seul fait suffit à éveiller les soupçons. »

« Si nous n'allons pas au fond de cette affaire rapidement et ne trouvons pas un moyen de démasquer les responsables, nous risquons de ne plus jamais en avoir l'occasion, » dit-elle, frottant ses yeux qui lui brûlaient avec les paumes de ses mains. « Nous sommes coincés maintenant, vous savez. Oh mon Dieu - mes parents sont en France cette semaine à une conférence ! Est-ce qu'eux aussi on va les empêcher de revenir ? »

« Je présume que le Ministère a limité son bouclier aux sorciers et aux sorcières seulement. Nous sommes physiologiquement différents des moldus - la magie fait intrinsèquement partie de nous, même si nous ne nous en servons pas. Vos parents devraient pouvoir revenir. Moi, d'un autre côté, je suis tout aussi coincé ici que vous l'êtes. Le fait même qu'ils soient parvenus à rassembler assez de puissance pour un bouclier de cette taille suggère qu'ils ont dû demander à tous les employés du Ministère de le lancer en même temps. »

« Elle a dit que ce ne serait pas pour toujours, mais je ne la crois pas, » marmonna Hermione.

« Vous ne m'avez pas encore dit qui était cette adjointe. »

« Oh - Lisa Turpin. De la même année que moi. Je l'aime bien, je ne comprends pas comment elle peut se prêter à ça. »

Snape semblait estomaqué. « _Turpin_ ? Voilà un fameux sac de nœuds ! Sa petite sœur est la maudite Poufsouffle que je suis supposé avoir débauché ! »


	20. Sinistre inspiration, non ?

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de deeble._

**20. Sinistre inspiration, non ?**

Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si Tara Turpin avait accusé Snape de sa propre volonté, ou si sa grande sœur était impliquée d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou – même si ces deux assertions étaient vraies – si elles avaient joué un rôle dans le sinistre complot pour plonger la Grande-Bretagne magique dans le totalitarisme. Hermione soupçonnait que l'Impérium avait quelque chose à voir dans tout ça (« C'est votre réponse à tout, » ironisa Snape). Il hasarda une théorie selon laquelle on avait promis à Lisa Turpin le poste d'assistante dans ce nouveau Département si elle pouvait convaincre sa petite sœur de mentir devant le Magenmagot (« Vous semblez penser que tout le monde agit en Serpentard, » lui reprocha-t-elle.)

La spéculation, quoique propice aux disputes, ne les menait nulle part. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis à la table de cuisine, devant une liste aussi précise qu'ils avaient pu l'établir des changements dans le personnel du Ministère, persuadés qu'une vue d'ensemble sur les nouvelles nominations leur révélerait quelque chose. Snape avait insisté pour qu'ils ajoutent les Maisons et les ascendances pour voir s'il y avait des schémas qui émergeaient.

Le résultat fut tout aussi frustrant que leur tentative de trouver un lien entre les Bannis.

Devon Dawlish, directeur du Département de Justice Magique – Serdaigle, Sang-Pur. Mandy Brocklehurst, directrice de l'Approvisionnement en Ingrédients de Potions – Serdaigle, fille de moldus. Dean Thomas, directeur de la Division de Recherche et Développement des Potions – Gryffondor, fils de moldus. Jack Sloper, garde du corps de Fudge – Gryffondor, Sang-Pur. Eckhart Scrimgeour, directeur du Département de l'Information – Serpentard, Sang-Pur. Lisa Turpin, Adjointe du Directeur du Département de l'Information – Serdaigle, fille de moldus.

De son écriture en pattes de mouches, Snape ajouta : _Tisiphone Basil, directrice de la Division de Pathologie des Sortilèges – Poufsouffle, Sang-Pur._

« Elle n'a pas été promue, mais elle est indéniablement une actrice-clé dans la supercherie qui se joue là, » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« _Poufsouffle ?_ »

« Ne sous-estimez pas cette Maison, Miss Granger. »

« Je ne les sous-estime pas, mais c'est seulement que je pensais qu'ils étaient tous, euh… gentils ? »

« Non. Ils sont loyaux. Ça peut être assez dangereux. »

« Revenons-en au fait, » dit-elle, grimaçant en regardant les noms, « sur cette liste on a des enfants de moldus et des Sang-Purs ; au moins un diplômé de chaque Maison ; des gens qui se sont opposés à l'Ordre et d'autres qui se sont battus à nos côtés – et pour couronner le tout, certains de ces 'suspects' se connaissent probablement à peine les uns les autres. C'est une tranche représentative de la population magique, pour l'amour du ciel. Il nous manque toujours quelque chose, nous ne parviendrons pas à trouver d'explication logique. »

« Le plus probable, c'est que certaines de ces promotions soient significatives et d'autres pas. Peut-être que si vous découvriez qui dirige Poudlard et qui a repris la boutique d'Ollivander, ou qui a remplacé Arthur Weasley au Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu… »

Hermione se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure. « Je refuse de croire que ce puzzle est insoluble, mais peut-être que nous nous y prenons de la mauvaise façon. Quelle est la chose que nous savons avec certitude ? »

Il était évident qu'elle avait l'intention de répondre à sa propre question. Jouant le jeu, il leva un sourcil.

« Harry est retenu prisonnier, » continua-t-elle d'un ton didactique. « Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, exactement, mais apparemment il est utilisé comme un moyen de pression. Presque toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées dans le Chemin de Traverse ou au Ministère m'ont parlé de ce 'pauvre Harry Potter'. Est-ce que vous savez que des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières allument des bougies à leur fenêtre chaque soir, en symbole de l'espoir qu'ils ont de le voir guérir ? »

« Considérant la stupidité des enfants auxquels j'ai enseigné à Poudlard, je suis prêt à croire leurs parents capables de n'importe quoi. »

« Oh, arrêtez un peu. Pensez à ça : vous imaginez à quel point ce doit être effrayant pour la population de penser que les 'Mangemorts' ont réussi là où le quasiment tout-puissant Voldemort avait toujours échoué ? Quels changements au nom de la sécurité vous sembleraient trop contraignants si vous pensiez que vous pourriez très bien être le prochain – si, en fait, vous étiez persuadé d'être passé à deux doigts d'une blessure mortelle la dernière fois que vous êtes allé faire vos courses ? Nous ne sommes débarrassés du dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres que depuis trois ans. Les gens sont fatigués jusqu'à la moelle de vivre en craignant pour leur vie, et il est clair qu'ils sont prêts à donner n'importe quoi pour que ça ne recommence pas. Il faudrait quelqu'un d'immensément populaire – quelqu'un qu'ils admireraient vraiment – pour les secouer et les faire sortir de cet état d'esprit. »

« Ce que vous êtes en train de dire c'est que si Potter est un levier pour les conspirateurs, il serait un levier puissant _contre_ eux s'il était libre ? »

« Oui, exactement, et il serait la preuve vivante qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri au Ministère. Nous avons passé notre temps à essayer de mettre un visage sur un complot anonyme quand nous aurions simplement pu frapper droit à la jugulaire. »

« Une idée remarquable. Votre déduction est tout simplement brillante. Il n'y a qu'un minuscule petit problème, » conclut Snape, laissant sa voix descendre dans son registre le plus acrimonieux, « il se trouve qu'il nous est absolument _impossible d'aller secourir Monsieur Potter._ »

« Oui, nous avons tenu ça pour acquis, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je me disais que nous pourrions prendre un peu exemple sur Voldemort » proposa Hermione sans sourciller.

« Miss Granger, est-ce que vous êtes complètement… »

« Je crois que je ferais une très bonne Tisiphone Basil, vous ne croyez pas ? »

&&&&&&

Il y eut un long silence. Il la fixa de ce regard perçant qu'il utilisait probablement pour la Légilimencie – pour tout le bien que ça peut lui faire maintenant, se dit Hermione.

« Vous aurez besoin d'aller à Poudlard d'une façon ou d'une autre pendant la pleine lune pour cueillir du sisymbre. »

« Je prendrai le Magicobus. »

« Il faudra que vous parveniez à voler quelques cheveux de Basil. »

« Je me débrouillerai. »

Snape soupira, repoussant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

« J'aurais craint d'avoir eu une mauvaise influence sur vous si je n'avais pas su avec certitude que vous aviez déjà fait quelque chose de remarquablement similaire à l'école.

« Comment est-ce que vous… _oh,_ » dit-elle, se cachant le visage entre les mains, ce qui eut pour effet d'étouffer ses prochains mots. « J'imagine que j'aurais dû me rendre compte que ces potions que j'ai prises ne faisaient pas partie de l'approvisionnement ordinaire de l'infirmerie. Je voudrais juste dire, afin qu'aucun doute ne subsiste, » ajouta-t-elle d'un petit air sage, redressant la tête pour lever le menton à un angle particulièrement provocateur, « que le Polynectar était parfait. Il se trouve que Millicent Bullstrode avait un chat dont les poils étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux. »

« Je sais que vous l'avez préparé correctement, espèce d'impossible gamine – vous seriez probablement morte si ça n'avait pas été le cas. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire taquin. « Oh, mais je crois bien qu'il y a un compliment caché quelque part là-dedans. »

Il ne put s'en empêcher, son rire lui échappa sans qu'il le veuille.

« Vous pouvez croire tout ce que vous voulez, » dit-il une fois qu'il eut réussi à reprendre son sérieux. « Commençons à nous occuper des chrysopes tout de suite ; ils auront besoin de macérer pendant trois semaines comme vous vous en souvenez certainement. »

Il tendit une main pour aider Hermione à se lever. Celle d'Hermione était plus douce que la sienne, sans doute parce qu'elle avait eu moins de temps pour entretenir ses cals. Il était incroyablement irrité contre lui-même d'avoir cherché une excuse pour la toucher – il ne pouvait plus prétendre maintenant que c'était une question de contrôle, il n'était au contraire question que de _manque_ de contrôle – mais le fait demeurait que ce qui l'irrita encore plus, ce fut de devoir la lâcher.

« Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas simplement aller acheter du Polynectar – je veux dire, ça va vraiment nous ralentir, même si je sais que j'aurais l'air très suspect si je commençais à en demander à droite à gauche, et je ne crois pas qu'on en vende où que ce soit sauf peut-être dans l'Allée des Embrumes, enfin, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. » Hermione débita tout ça sur le rythme un peu précipité qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle adoptait quand elle était nerveuse. Elle avait les joues un peu roses.

Avec une clarté aveuglante, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait toutes les chances qu'elle soit réellement attirée par lui, qu'elle ne l'avait pas écarté de son esprit comme il avait présumé qu'elle le ferait, qu'il pourrait probablement l'embrasser là, maintenant, dans la cuisine. Douce Nimue, il avait envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, dans la cuisine. Il ne se souciait plus de savoir qu'elle était une ancienne élève, et il ne s'en soucierait probablement pas plus si elle était une élève actuelle, tant il était entiché maintenant.

NON. Il se secoua mentalement, essayant de briser l'hypnose. Le pouvoir. Elle avait du pouvoir sur lui, ce serait se mettre encore plus à sa merci. Il avait progressivement perdu le contrôle quand elle était dans les parages depuis qu'il avait passé cette porte huit jours plus tôt – est-ce que ça ne faisait réellement que huit jours ? – et s'il ne mettait pas le holà tout de suite, il le regretterait éternellement. Mieux valait être frustré maintenant que de céder.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et monta l'escalier à grands pas souples.

&&&&&

« La prochaine pleine lune ne sera pas avant début octobre, » commenta Hermione une fois que les chrysopes eurent été jetées dans un chaudron à faible température. « C'est dans deux semaines et demie, alors elles seront presque prêtes. »

« Comment, au juste, est-ce que vous comptez vous y prendre pour votre petite mascarade ? Vous comptez maîtriser cette femme dans son bureau et la ligoter à son fauteuil avant de gambader gaiement à la rescousse du prince au bois dormant ? »

« Vous avez entendu comme moi sa collègue dire que la Guérisseuse Basil est toujours là, et parfois jusque très tard. Je pense que notre meilleure option est que j'attende qu'elle parte un soir et que je me fasse passer pour elle à ce moment là. De cette façon, ses horaires irréguliers tourneront à notre avantage. »

« Je vous préparerai l'antidote à la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, » dit Snape, donnant ainsi subtilement son approbation. « Il faudra que vous fassiez sortir Potter de la chambre, pour le cas où l'un des Aurors ferait partie du complot. Vous l'emmènerez dans un endroit tranquille – les toilettes, peut-être – et vous lui en ferez prendre une dose. Ça devrait le réveiller immédiatement, quoique que ça ne renverse pas les dégâts musculaires causés par quatre mois allongés sur le dos. »

Hermione se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil – à lui, ce fauteuil était _à lui_ – et fronça les sourcils, comme pour elle-même. « Mais comment est-ce que je vais le faire sortir de Sainte-Mangouste sans que personne ne nous voie ? Il n'y a pas que les Aurors qui pourraient faire partie du complot… Est-ce que vous pensez que Harry pourrait supporter une autre potion tout de suite après ? Une potion qui serait, euh, désagréable ? »

Cette fois-ci, Snape parvint à réprimer le rire qui menaçait. « Est-ce que vous comptez le changer en _vous_ ? »

« Non, je pensais me re-Polynectariser en moi-même, et changer Harry en Kevin Whitby, son jeune et gentil garde qui-n'est-pas-encore-un-Auror-mais-bientôt. »

« Prometteur, Miss Granger. Avec le temps, vous pourriez faire une Serpentard presque convenable. »

« Merci, enfin, je crois. »

« Ce plan délicieusement rusé présente un problème majeur, cependant. Comment est-ce que vous allez le faire sortir de l'hôpital quand il sera plus que probablement trop faible pour marcher ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres et regarda dans le vide pendant quelques minutes. Puis… « Oh, » souffla-t-elle, « nous compliquons le problème bien plus que nécessaire. Si je suis la Guérisseuse Basil, je ne serai pas fouillée ; je n'ai pas besoin de me séparer de ma baguette. »

« Ça ne nous aide pas, » objecta Snape. « Vous ne pouvez pas Transplaner en toute sécurité avec cette chose qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un désastre à retardement. Vous devez croire la parole d'Ollivander à ce sujet. » Il marqua une pause pour plus d'effet. « Mais vous _pourriez_ faire entrer un Portoloin clandestin. »

Elle eut un grand sourire. « Nous serons partis avant que les Aurors n'aient le temps de dire ouf ; je n'aurai même pas besoin de cafouiller avec l'antidote. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est exactement le stratagème de Voldemort au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, inversé ? Nous dé-kidnappons Harry en utilisant les mêmes moyens. »

« Sauf pour la partie où l'on maîtrise la personne dont on compte prendre la place et on enferme le pauvre type dans une boîte. »

« Euh, oui. J'imagine que c'est un peu déconcertant de penser à l'imiter de quelque façon que ce soit, même si c'est pour de bonnes raisons. S'engager sur de mauvaises pentes et tout ça… »

« Vrai, » dit-il, remuant les chrysopes.

&&&&

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais été du genre à remettre les tâches désagréables à plus tard, donc, à trois heures de l'après-midi le jour même, elle partit pour Sainte-Mangouste. Snape cala son téléphone portable entre son oreille et son épaule, et – pour éviter de penser à toutes les choses horribles qui pouvaient lui arriver alors qu'elle essayait de subtiliser quelques cheveux de la Guérisseuse – rangea ses ingrédients pour potion par ordre alphabétique. Pas de Peau de Serpent du Cap, remarqua-t-il ; il faudrait qu'elle s'en procure chez l'apothicaire à temps pour l'ajouter au sisymbre.

Il put entendre le chuintement du trajet par la cheminée. Elle devait juste quitter le Ministère, maintenant.

Depuis le tout début, ce nouveau rôle avait été éprouvant pour ses nerfs, rester à la maison pendant que quelqu'un d'autre allait espionner. Il aurait préféré de loin espionner lui-même. Là, il ne pouvait pas voir les gens à qui elle parlait, il ne pouvait pas juger si oui ou non ils mentaient rien qu'en regardant leurs yeux ou l'angle auquel ils levaient le menton. Et bien sûr – comme tout revenait toujours à une question de pouvoir pour lui – il se sentait impuissant, coincé à jouer les consultants pour une Gryffondor pleine de bonne volonté (parce que ça ressortait toujours, aussi sournoise qu'elle s'efforce d'être), une sorcière qui suivrait ou peut-être ne suivrait pas ses conseils.

Maintenant, il était forcé d'admettre en son for intérieur que la situation avait atteint l'insupportable. Il était… inquiet pour elle, il ne servait à rien de le nier. Quoiqu'il n'ait aucune raison à ce point de croire encore que les pseudo-Mangemorts lancent des sorts qui soient le moins du monde mortels, le fait même que le Ministère blesse des citoyens pour ajouter à l'illusion lui faisait se demander s'ils se contenteraient de bannir quelqu'un qui avait découvert l'étendue de leur supercherie, et travaillait activement à saper leur domination. Si quelqu'un se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sa vie pouvait se retrouver en jeu.

« Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, » murmura-t-il. « Vous avez tout votre temps ; ça n'a pas besoin d'être fait aujourd'hui. »

« Si c'est à faire, autant que ce soit fait au plus vite, » répondit-elle tout aussi bas, tendue, écorchant la citation du Barde.

« Qui agit en hâte a tout loisir de s'en mordre les doigts. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. »

Il bouillonnait intérieurement. « Et voyez comme ça m'a _bien_ réussi. »

« Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, c'est ça, Professeur ? »

« Imaginez-vous que je croyais que l'un des bénéfices de cette situation ridicule serait qu'enfin plus personne ne me répondrait. »

« Désolée. Je suis seulement un peu sur les nerfs. »

« Dites-moi _s'il vous plaît_ que vous êtes dans un couloir vide. »

« Un ascenseur vide, en fait. »

Il entendit un 'ding' et le bruit de lourdes portes qui s'ouvraient. Le clic-clac de ses talons résonna dans le couloir, suivi d'un coup sec à une porte un moment plus tard.

« Euh, Guérisseuse Strout ? Je suis l'amie de Harry Potter, je suis déjà passée il y a quelques jours. Je me demandais si je pourrais attendre dans le bureau de la Guérisseuse Basil pendant un moment, pour le cas où elle y passerait. »

C'était atrocement direct pour ses sensibilités serpentardes, mais il avait jugé que c'était le mieux pour elle, parce que ce n'était pas un mensonge, et ça lui donnait une raison valide d'être dans ce bureau si jamais quelqu'un – Basil comprise – l'y trouvait.

« Oh – oh, oui, je me souviens ma chérie. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à ça ; elle s'y arrêtera certainement dans pas longtemps pour déposer sa paperasse de fin de semaine, alors vous avez choisi un bon moment. »

« Excellent, » dit Hermione, et il fut impressionné de constater qu'à l'entendre, on l'aurait crue sincère.

D'autres clic-clacs, puis le silence. Il jeta un œil à la pendule de sa chambre – trois heures et demie – et espéra qu'elle parviendrait à être rapide. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent et il n'entendit rien d'autre que ce qu'il supposa être des papiers qu'on remuait. Dix minutes. Quinze.

« Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas être aussi difficile de trouver un cheveu ! » siffla-t-il, de plus en plus angoissé. C'était une chose d'être découverte assise en train d'attendre dans le bureau de quelqu'un, mais d'être surprise à le fouiller, c'était autre chose.

« Les elfes de maisons ont dû passer ici aujourd'hui, » siffla-t-elle en réponse.

Un moment plus tard, elle inspira entre ses dents, alarmée – et ensuite il put tout juste distinguer l'écho de pas approchant dans le large couloir.

« _Accio_ les cheveux de Tisiphone Basil, » chuchota-t-elle d'un ton urgent.

« NON, Miss Granger… »

Il était trop tard, et il le savait. Il eut une horrible vision de la Guérisseuse Attirée tête la première ; tout dépendait de si oui ou non il restait de ses cheveux tombés dans son bureau.

Il n'entendit aucun cri de douleur, toutefois. C'était probablement un bon signe.

Une voix apaisante brisa le silence. « Je peux vous aider, Miss… ? »

« Granger, Madame. Je suis une amie proche de Harry, et je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire s'il… s'il y avait une chance qu'il… » elle s'interrompit et renifla. « Est-ce qu'il se réveillera un jour ? »

« Il faut continuer à y croire, Miss Granger. Des choses plus étranges encore se sont produites. »

_Oui, et elles se produisent d'ailleurs en ce moment même,_ pensa Snape avec aigreur.

« Il semble tellement maigre, » dit Hermione, avec ce qui était sans aucun doute une réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

« Mais pas au point que ce soit inquiétant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était mince par nature. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez que ça aiderait si je lui rendais visite plus souvent ? Pour lui faire la lecture, peut-être ? »

« Il n'y a pas de recherche qui nous dise que ça ferait la moindre différence. Croyez-moi, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons ici. »

Il y eut une petite pause. Snape présuma qu'Hermione tapotait ses yeux avec le mouchoir qu'il lui avait remis pour cet usage.

« J'apprécie tout ce que vous faites pour lui, » dit-elle finalement.

« Croyez-moi, Miss Granger, » répondit la Guérisseuse avec la première nuance d'amertume dans cette voix d'un calme mortel, « tout le plaisir est pour moi. Bon après-midi. »

Clic-clac dans le couloir. _Ding_ – les portes de l'ascenseur.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il impatiemment, alors qu'elles se refermaient.

« J'en ai, » chuchota-t-elle. « En fait, j'en ai plein. Ils étaient sous le bureau, et je ne pouvais pas passer ma main là-bas. »

« Vous finirez par me tuer, » marmonna Severus, à moitié-pour lui-même.

« Je pense que c'était une idée maligne, » répondit-elle, sur la défensive. « Et au moins cette fois, je sais que je ne vais pas me retrouver avec une queue. »


	21. Au milieu de nulle part

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**21. Au milieu de nulle part.**

Snape était au milieu d'une tentative fructueuse de lévitation quand quelqu'un frappa exagérément fort à sa porte. L'oreiller retomba à ses pieds dans un léger_plomp_, la couverture pliée lui cogna l'arrière de la tête en dégringolant et il parvint de justesse à rattraper le verre d'eau avant qu'il n'explose en morceaux sur le dur plancher de bois. Peut-être qu'un objet qui cassait avait été un peu téméraire, se dit-il.

« Hé ! » lança une voix Weasleyienne. « Vous venez ou non ? »

« Je crois que la question la plus pertinente, » siffla Snape en ouvrant la porte à la volée, « c'est de savoir si _vous_ déguerpissez. C'est ce que vous allez faire, si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous. »

« Tristement, ce n'est pas le cas, » l'informa Fred, se glissant sous le bras du Maître de Potions et s'asseyant à son aise dans le fauteuil. Il n'y semblait pas moitié aussi à sa place que…

« Hermione, » dit Fred.

« Pardon ? »

« Je. Viens. Vous. Voir. Au. Sujet. D'Hermione, » répéta le rouquin, sur le ton qu'adopterait quelqu'un pour parler à un simplet. « Hé, vous avez l'air un peu vert – vous allez bien ? »

« En pleine forme, » répondit Snape, prenant une gorgée d'eau pour dissiper la nausée qui suivait les séances de Magie Vive. « Allez, dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire, puisque vous insistez pour envahir mon espace personnel. »

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione mercredi prochain. On prévoit de lui organiser une fête-surprise – elle va avoir 21 ans, vous savez – et comme vous êtes toujours soit avec elle, soit en train de lui parler au téléphone durant toute la journée, je me suis dit que vous pourriez nous être utile. Vous pourrez nous prévenir du moment où elle rentrera ce jour-là, et essayer de la garder occupée dehors jusqu'à six heures pour que la plupart d'entre nous puissions revenir du travail avant. Bones est de quart de nuit, mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire à ce sujet. Oh, et trouvez-lui un cadeau – je sais que vous êtes un salaud sans cœur, mais vous pouvez certainement faire une exception juste pour cette fois. »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Miss Granger, » affirma ironiquement Snape, quoi qu'il soit inconfortablement près de le penser sincèrement.

« Elle_mérite_ ça, » rétorqua Fred. « Elle a abandonné son boulot pour nous, et elle adore les potions – Hécate sait pourquoi, après les avoir étudiées sept ans avec vous. Elle a été coincée dans cette maison quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre jusqu'à la semaine dernière, et maintenant elle est dans la nature à affronter le Ministère. Laissez-là avoir une soirée où tout sera centré sur elle, et pas sur le sort du monde. Hermione est la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous à notre aise, et à moitié heureux ici. »

Il semblait amer, un état inhabituel pour l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux qui avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, il était plus profondément affecté par la perte de sa magie qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« C'est un geste admirable, » dit Snape en soupirant. « Vous n'entendrez pas d'objection de ma part. »

« Bon. Très bien, alors. » Le gamin resta assis et le regarda, paupières plissées. De toute évidence, il attendait le retour de manivelle.

« Sortez d'ici, Weasley, » conclut Snape d'un ton presque affable.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir. Quoi que ce soit de même vaguement magique était hors de question, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'envoyer dans le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'elle s'achète son propre cadeau. Il avait à moitié dans l'idée de lui trouver quelque chose de froid et impersonnel pour parer au lointain danger qu'elle décide de lui courir après. (Il n'aimait pas s'imaginer qu'elle serait capable de faire fondre le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même, mais d'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas comment elle était parvenue à ce que Fletcher garde un travail honnête pendant huit jours d'affilée.)

Finalement, il conclut qu'elle ne ressentait probablement pas de son côté beaucoup de l'émotion qu'elle _lui_ faisait courir le risque d'éprouver.

Ce n'était pas un simple désir charnel, né de la proximité et qui pouvait se résoudre simplement par des moyens de substitution. Elle n'était ni d'une beauté renversante, ni le genre de femme qui se montrait au mieux de son apparence à tout moment. Elle ne s'habillait pas pour attirer l'attention, n'utilisait pas de cosmétiques, et, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, pas de sortilèges non plus. Elle était tout simplement Hermione, et il se rendait compte que ses attraits se découvraient petit à petit.

Beaucoup plus attrayante que la boîte à images mobiles du salon, il y avait son visage, dont les variations affichaient son état d'esprit. Il aurait été alarmé s'il avait cru qu'elle était incapable de maîtriser cette nature ouverte – mortelle pour un espion – mais il avait rapidement remarqué qu'elle n'était pas aussi facile à lire quand elle parlait à qui que ce soit d'autre dans la maison, à part l'un des Weasley. C'était une preuve qu'elle lui faisait confiance, comme elle l'avait dit ; elle baissait sa garde en sa présence, et c'était pour lui une expérience nouvelle et enivrante.

Elle se mordait les lèvres quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ouvrait grand les yeux, puis les plissait quand quelque chose la contrariait. Pressait la bouche en un triangle à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire à l'un de ses sarcasmes. Repoussait infailliblement ses cheveux indisciplinés derrière ses oreilles après avoir cédé au rire.

Elle lui souriait souvent, mais il fallait dire qu'elle souriait souvent.

Il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'elle était intelligente quand elle était son élève – est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu aux questions incroyablement difficiles qu'il avait posées à Potter lors de son premier jour pour le remettre à sa place ? Mais sa vivacité d'esprit ne lui avait rien valu aux yeux de Severus pendant toutes ces années sauf une reconnaissance faite de très mauvaise grâce (et seulement à lui-même) qu'elle maîtrisait convenablement son sujet. C'était exaspérant d'enseigner à une élève comme elle. Il ne pouvait s'enorgueillir de lui avoir instillé la moindre information à part pour ce qui était du côté pratique des potions : la méthode correcte pour couper et sa différence avec émincer, l'odeur des ingrédients bruts, les moments où la préparation de potions relevait plus de l'art que de la science. Tout ce qu'on pouvait apprendre dans un livre, elle l'avait mémorisé des mois – parfois même des années – en avance sur le programme. Elle était indépendante, sûre d'elle, et ne comptait que sur elle-même. Elle était, qu'elle en soit maudite, plus intelligente qu'il n'avait été à son âge parce qu'elle ne s'était pas laisser corrompre par la haine.

Maintenant, il trouvait tout cela moins contrariant quelque part.

Peut-être que sa personnalité détonnait moins chez une adulte. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement eu besoin de la voir ailleurs que dans sa salle de classe. Peut-être qu'il était incapable d'apprécier quiconque était promis à un avenir brillant tant qu'il croyait que son sort final serait la mort sinistre d'un Mangemort déloyal.

Dans son dernier exercice de Magie Vive pour la soirée, il lévita l'oreiller à sa place sur le lit, renvoya la couverture dans le placard, et éteignit la lumière.

&&&&&

Habitué à ne voir que quelques uns des autres ex à la fois, Snape fut un instant stupéfait de trouver la plupart d'entre eux rassemblés dans le salon le lendemain matin alors qu'il se traînait dans la cuisine pour un petit-déjeuner tardif et solitaire.

Fred et George chuchotaient ensemble devant l'ordinateur ; Essex essayait de faire des mots croisés, marmonnant de temps en temps « C'est comme s'ils parlaient carrément une autre _langue_ ! » ; Monsieur Lovegood revenait tout juste du bureau de poste avec une lettre de sa fille, qui était au milieu de sa seconde année en Bulgarie où elle vivait en immersion chez les Nyncocodions Fuligules à Neuf Orteils ; Théo était affalé sur le canapé, griffonnant quelque chose dans un carnet, au dos duquel on pouvait lire, _Un bien meilleur livre sur les sorciers que toutes les bêtises que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à maintenant_ ; et Arthur Weasley trifouillait une vieille radio en triste état qui alternait entre des grésillements et un son que Snape jugeait bien pire encore mais qui apparemment était supposé être de la musique.

« Est-ce que vous êtes _obligé_ de faire ça ici ? » s'impatienta le Maître de potions, qui n'avait même pas un mur entier pour le protéger tandis qu'il avalait une tasse de café et un toast. Il était à deux doigts de filer se réfugier dans sa chambre. « Je pensais qu'il n'existait rien de pire que les Bizarr Sisters, mais ça les surpasse et de loin. »

« Oh, souris un peu, » répondit Monsieur Weasley, agitant son tournevis comme pour donner plus de poids à ce qu'il disait. « C'est pour les jeunes. Ils appellent ça de la 'roche'. »

« Du rock, » corrigea automatiquement Hermione depuis l'endroit où elle était assise, aux pieds d'Essex. Elle feuilletait l'édition de la veille de _la Gazette_ quand elle ne lui proposait pas son aide pour comprendre les mots les moins courants.

« Mouais. Tant qu'ils n'essaient pas d'appeler ça de la musique, » ironisa Snape. « Est-ce qu'il n'existe aucun moldu qui ait l'oreille musicale ? »

« Il y a de très bons groupes, » contra-t-elle, lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. « Attendez, je vais vous montrer. »

Attrapant un petit disque argenté, elle le glissa dans une boîte qu'elle avait désignée en passant l'autre jour comme lecteur CD. A moins que ce ne soit DC ? Snape haussa mentalement les épaules, et se prépara à subir d'autres tortures.

_Let me tell you how it will be__  
__There's one for you, nineteen for me … (1)_

Il aurait eu horreur d'admettre tout haut que c'était mieux, mais ça l'était. La futilité du combat contre l'inspecteur des impôts lui rappelait fortement le Ministère.

« Les Beatles, » commenta Hermione alors que les dernières notes de guitares finissaient de résonner.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un commentaire sur ce nom de groupe, la chanson suivante avait commencé – et il perdit complètement le fil de ses pensées.

_Ah, look at all the lonely people… (2)_

Elle éteignit la boîte quand la mélodie obsédante se termina. « Ça vous prend juste là, hein ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, une main posée contre son cœur. « Si vous avez fini votre petit-déjeuner, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous joignez pas à nous un moment ? »

De façon surprenante, il le fit.

&&&&&

Snape et Hermione passèrent le déjeuner à débattre de la façon dont elle devrait passer son temps le lundi, mais leurs réflexions furent interrompues par Monsieur Weasley.

« Voyons, voyons, » lança-t-il, l'image même de la gaieté. « Assez de tout ça – tu as dit que tu nous emmènerais faire une sortie dans le monde moldu. Et puis, tu as besoin de faire une pause. »

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que… » commença froidement Snape, mais Hermione posa deux doigts contre ses lèvres, le faisant taire de façon très efficace.

« Je l'ai bel et bien promis. Alors… Oh, j'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde – même Monsieur Ollivander et Monsieur Danlmur – s'était emmitouflé dans son manteau afin de se préparer à sortir dans le temps bien trop froid pour la saison, et ils échangèrent le Réseau des Sorciers contre un autre genre de réseau qui courait dans le sous-sol londonien. Snape était le seul à porter une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, mais personne ne songea à lui demander où il l'avait eue.

Le trajet jusqu'à la station de Westminster ne fut pas long ; de là, ils purent voir l'énorme roue qui dominait les bâtiments et la Tamise.

« Wow ! » s'exclama Essex, impressionné. Même Théo, l'éternellement blasé, sembla légèrement intéressé.

« Dites-moi que vous ne nous emmenez pas sur cette monstruosité, » demanda Snape, le cœur soudain serré.

« Je pourrais vous dire ça, » le taquina-t-elle, « mais je préfère éviter de mentir. Très bien tout le monde. C'est la Roue du Millénium – une grande attraction touristique moldue qui vous permet de voir la ville entière en une seule fois, afin que ce soit réglé une fois pour toutes. Oui, je pensais bien que vous apprécieriez ça, Professeur. Allez, venez, on va peut-être pouvoir tous tenir dans une nacelle. »

Et effectivement, ils entrèrent tous. Les jumeaux pressèrent leurs nez contre la vitre et se contentèrent de regarder le sol s'éloigner tranquillement. Amelia Bones montrait son district à leur père. Monsieur Danlmur, plissant encore plus les yeux que d'habitude, se plaignait que l'engin allait_beaucoup_ trop lentement.

Hermione sourit et se plaça de façon à pouvoir regarder Big Ben. Elle savait sans avoir besoin de se retourner que Snape était venu se placer derrière elle.

« C'est un piètre substitut au vol en balai, » murmura-t-il, pas tout à fait à son oreille, mais pas très loin.

« Je peux vous trouver un tour de manège, si c'est de la vitesse que vous voulez. Une roue d'observation est faite pour observer, ce qui, comme vous devriez le savoir plus que quiconque, prend du temps, insupportable bonhomme. »

« _Mieux vaut être vil qu'estimé tel_, » riposta-t-il.

Surprise, elle quitta l'horloge des yeux. « J'ai dû mémoriser ce sonnet à l'école primaire. Comment diable est-ce que vous connaissez Shakespeare ? »

« Je suis sorcier, pas inculte. »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'était un moldu, et que je n'ai jamais vu de littérature moldue ni à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ni dans les librairies. »

« Il n'y a pas de marché, » répondit-il d'un ton neutre. « Nous avons déjà les quelques travaux sélectionnés que nous voulons : Shakespeare, Homère, Dante, les frères Grimm. L'avant-garde est allée jusqu'à Dickens, et c'est à peu près là que nous avons totalement rompu les liens. »

« Mais c'était au milieu du dix-neuvième siècle ! Je croyais que c'était arrivé une éternité plus tôt ! »

« Ta ta ta. C'est un énorme trou dans le savoir tenu en si haute estime de Miss Granger. Il est vrai que nous cachions nos pouvoirs depuis le seizième siècle, mais nous ne nous sommes pas entièrement retirés avant que la révolution industrielle ne nous force la main. »

Ses yeux étaient comme des soucoupes, signe infaillible d'un extrême intérêt. « Binns n'a jamais mentionné ça – nous sommes restés enlisés dans les guerres entre gobelins. Alors les sorciers n'aimaient pas beaucoup le progrès ? »

« La_magie_ n'aimait pas beaucoup le progrès. Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de lancer un sort en vous étouffant à cause de la suie ? Il y a des chances que vous vous retrouviez avec un résultat différent de celui auquel vous vous attendiez. Et imaginez seulement, » ajouta-t-il, avec un léger frisson, « le dommage causé aux potions. Il est également devenu difficile de garder nos activités secrètes quand la densité de population a décollé de façon spectaculaire. La plupart des sorciers ont fui les villes pour s'installer à la campagne… »

« … et la scission entre les moldus et le Monde Magique n'a été qu'un effet secondaire, » conclut sombrement Hermione. « Je me demande si nous aurions ce sentiment anti-moldus et enfants de moldus si tout ça ne s'était pas produit. Dites-moi franchement, Professeur, est-ce que ce plongeon forcé dans ma culture vous a fait changer d'avis sur quoi que ce soit ? »

Il sourit faiblement, rajustant son écharpe. « Oui. Mais j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas. »

Comme leur demi-heure sur la Roue se terminait tout juste à ce moment-là, elle n'eut jamais d'explication sur ce commentaire sibyllin.

* * *

Notes originales de l'auteur :

1. Les chansons des Beatles – 'Taxman' et 'Eleanor Rigby' – viennent de l'album Revolver, pour le cas où vous vous poseriez la question.

2. '_La magie n'aimait pas beaucoup le progrès'_. Merci à mon mari pour avoir proposé cette théorie intéressante sur le moment où, au juste, les sorciers se sont isolés du reste du monde.

Notes de la traductrice :

(1) '_Let me tell you how it will be__There's one for you, nineteen for me…''_  
Laisse-moi te dire comment ça va se passer, il y en a un pour toi et dix-neuf pour moi…

(2) '_Ah look at all the lonely people…'_  
Ah, regarde tous ces gens si seuls…

(3) '_Mieux vaut être vil qu'estimé tel' – _ma traduction du premier vers du sonnet CXXI de Shakespeare.


	22. Tentation

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**22. Tentation.**

Le dimanche soir, Snape travaillait sur un chaudron de Philtre Calmant pendant qu'Hermione, à sa place habituelle près de son lit, griffonnait des équations sur une nouvelle feuille de son bloc-notes.

« C'est presque aussi inutile que de demander à un centaure de faire une prédiction compréhensible, » lança-t-il.

« Avec aussi peu d'informations de base, vous avez probablement raison, » convint-elle, repoussant avec agacement les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. « Et le fait que je n'ai pas fait d'Arithmancie avancée depuis trois ans n'aide certainement pas non plus. Une de mes équations suggère que _Monsieur Weasley_ est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ça ? »

« Je crois que vous êtes sur une piste, Miss Granger, » affirma-t-il solennellement. « C'est un déguisement brillant, il faut le reconnaître, de prétendre qu'il est lui-même banni. Mais je dois dire que j'ai soupçonné Arthur Weasley depuis le début. Il est évident que tout ça fait partie de son plan pour nous faire apprécier les moldus – un Sang Pur à la fois. »

Elle réprima un gloussement et répondit avec tout autant de gravité. « Eh bien, Professeur, maintenant que nous l'avons démasqué, que proposez-vous que nous fassions ? »

« Que nous le bannissions du monde moldu, bien sûr. »

« Et que nous ensorcelions les téléphones et les radios pour qu'ils volent loin de lui à chaque fois qu'il essaie de s'en approcher, » ajouta-t-elle, éclatant finalement de rire. « Ce qui me fait penser, d'ailleurs – vous ne faites pas réellement l'expérience des moldus et de leur monde ; vous ne sortez quasiment jamais de la maison. Un sorcier à la cour du roi Arthur, » ajouta-t-elle, riant de nouveau quand son expression se fit médusée. « Ah, je vois que vous n'êtes pas 'avant-garde' au point d'avoir lu Mark Twain. »

Trois heures plus tard, Snape leva les yeux de sa potion terminée pour voir qu'elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil. Il saisit le bloc-notes de ses doigts inertes et envisagea de la réveiller, mais elle avait vraiment brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts depuis des jours – et elle semblait si paisible là, avec sa tête au creux de ses bras, les cheveux tombant de tous les côtés. C'était une vision destinée à lui faire fondre le cœur, alors naturellement, il se sentit contrarié et en colère – contre elle, contre la situation, contre le Ministère à cause de qui il se retrouvait dans cette galère. Il regarda furieusement Hermione pendant un moment, l'adjurant intérieurement d'ouvrir les yeux afin qu'il puisse la mettre à la porte et récupérer le seul espace privé qui lui restait. Finalement, avec un profond soupir, il se pencha vers le fauteuil, la souleva dans ses bras, et se mit en chemin à la recherche de sa chambre.

Il déduisit que ce devait être quelque part au second étage – le premier niveau de chambres à coucher – et parvint à descendre deux étages sans encombres. Il se retrouva face à quatre portes closes. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait falloir qu'il frappe à l'une d'entre elles et qu'il voie si quelqu'un – probablement un rouquin – répondait. Il changea sa prise sur Hermione dans une tentative de libérer une de ses mains, et le visage d'Hermione buta contre son cou. Elle gémit, et il en fut distrait – ses lèvres contre sa peau nue…

Snape grogna, maudissant intérieurement les vêtements moldus qui le laissaient à ce point dénudé. Il fallait qu'il la pose quelque part avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de désespéré.

« Weasley ! » siffla-t-il au trou d'une serrure.

Quinze secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit vivement sur Fred. « Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir comme… hé ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ? »

« Elle s'est simplement endormie, mais ça risque de ne pas durer si vous continuez comme ça, » chuchota-t-il d'un ton acide. « Rendez-vous utile et ouvrez-moi sa porte. »

Fred obéit, l'air complètement soufflé, et Snape la referma derrière lui d'un pied.

Ce fut l'affaire d'un instant de l'allonger sur le lit et de réarranger les couvertures au dessus d'elle, et il aurait dû ressortir immédiatement ensuite. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait réfléchir normalement, l'espion en lui était très curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait sa chambre. Il attendit que sa vision s'ajuste à la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers les stores.

Ce qu'il découvrit n'était pas différent d'un iota de l'espace qu'il occupait deux étages plus haut. Même lit banal. Même fauteuil de couleur claire. Pas d'autres meubles, et pas la moindre photo nulle part d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, pas même les inévitables photos d'un Weasley et d'un Potter. C'était étrange – elle avait eu un appartement à elle auparavant ; où étaient toutes ses affaires ? Progressant en silence vers le placard, il vit une rangée de petites boîtes – indubitablement réduites à l'aide de la magie. Il y avait quatre mois qu'elle vivait ici, et elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de déballer quoi que ce soit sauf ses vêtements.

Il revint vers le lit pour la fixer, perturbé. Elle n'avait pas commencé une nouvelle vie, elle l'avait mise entre parenthèses. Il se demanda si elle était atrocement malheureuse, et le cachait simplement beaucoup mieux que lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Il repensa à ce que Fred lui avait dit la veille, qu'elle avait sacrifié tout ce qu'elle aimait au nom de la justice.

« Arrêtez ça, » marmonna-t-elle, le faisant sursauter horriblement.

« Miss Granger, » dit-il immédiatement. « Toutes mes excuses… »

« Toujours là… pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes toujours là ? »

Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train d'essayer de dire, elle continua, d'une voix basse et ensommeillée. « Je commence à détester ce rêve. Ça rend les choses tellement plus difficiles quand je me réveille. »

Il s'agenouilla près du lit. « Comment est-ce que vous savez que vous n'êtes pas éveillée ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous seriez dans ma chambre autrement ? »

« Je pourrais vous y avoir portée. »

Elle eut un reniflement amusé. « Le Professeur Snape ne porte pas les exaspérantes Miss-je-sais-tout jusqu'à leur chambre. »

« On pourrait penser le contraire, » dit-il sombrement.

« Le Professeur Snape se fiche bien de moi. »

« Petite idiote, » dit-il, écartant une boucle de cheveux de son visage.

Elle lui attrapa la main. « Restez. »

Il en eut la bouche sèche. _Le contrôle. LE CONTRÔLE_. Gentiment, il extirpa ses doigts de la main ensommeillée qui l'agrippait.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il dirait, » marmonna-t-elle, se retournant vers son oreiller et arrêtant de parler.

Il s'enfuit de la chambre et se cogna en plein dans George Weasley.

« Très bien, Snape, » grogna-t-il, « on veut des réponses. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire à Hermione ? » siffla Fred, l'air meurtrier.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Snape se redressa de toute sa taille et regarda les jumeaux de haut. « Ce n'est plus si amusant maintenant que vous pensez que votre petite plaisanterie est vraie ? »

« C'était une _plaisanterie_ parce que c'est _ridicule_, » dit Fred sans desserrer les dents. « Ne jouez pas avec elle, ou alors tout le monde, même ce pouilleux de Nott, vous _tuera_. »

« Tous en même temps, ou l'un après l'autre ? » s'informa Snape. Il décida rapidement d'arrêter de se moquer des Weasley en voyant George serrer le poing droit. « Je ne 'joue' pas avec Miss Granger. Votre défense de sa vertu est… charmante… mais tout à fait inutile. »

« Vous ne profitez pas d'elle ? » demanda Fred, soupçonneux.

« Si c'était le cas, espèce d'imbécile, pourquoi est-ce que j'attirerais l'attention sur moi en vous demandant de m'indiquer sa chambre ? »

« Son argument se tient, » chuchota George.

« C'est un Serpentard – ça pourrait faire partie d'un plan rusé, » contra Fred. « Il est resté là-dedans rudement longtemps pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait que la mettre au lit. »

« _Weasley…_ »

« Je vous garde à l'œil, Snape, » cracha Fred.

De retour dans sa chambre, le Maître de Potions avala un verre de Philtre Calmant afin de pouvoir mettre le reste en bouteille sans qu'il y ait de désastre. Mais alors qu'il remplissait la dernière fiole, artificiellement calme, une idée lui vint avec une telle force que le tube lui échappa des mains et se brisa au sol en mille morceaux.

Il fallait qu'il lui trouve un cadeau d'anniversaire, et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait si fort trois ans plus tôt qu'elle avait été prête à s'aventurer dans son bureau dans une tentative futile de le faire changer d'avis ? Un apprentissage.

Une relation déséquilibrée – en sa faveur.

&&&&&

« Bonjour bonjour, Hermione, » lança jovialement Sam tout en lévitant plusieurs bouteilles des potions toutes prêtes de Snape d'une étagère pour un client le lundi matin à neuf heures. « J'suis bien content d'te voir ; j'étais presqu' à cours… »

« Et c'est la _seule_ raison pour laquelle tu es content de me voir ? » demanda-t-elle, lui rendant son sourire. « Monsieur, vous me blessez. »

« T'es incorrigible toi, » marmonna-t-il. « Tu d'vrais pas aller chercher tes ingrédients plutôt ? »

Elle refit provision des ingrédients de base par ordre alphabétique – et rapidement, parce que les réserves de Snape en plantes et matières premières animales n'étaient basses que pour ceux qu'on utilisait relativement frais – avant de revenir sur ses pas jusqu'aux S quand elle se souvint d'un ingrédient dont elle aurait bientôt besoin. Sangsues, Scarabées, Scarabées (yeux), Serpencendre (oeufs), Serpents (crochets), Serpents (venin), …Tatou (bile) ?

« Sam, où sont tes peaux de Serpents du Cap ? »

« J'en ai plus, » répondit-il. « Plus d'puis des mois. Mauvaise récolte ç't'année, tu sais – p'tits salopiauds. »

Les peaux venaient de Serpents du Cap, difficiles comme tout à attraper, et qui n'avaient pas la moindre envie de se séparer de leurs peaux, même si elles repoussaient quasiment immédiatement. Hermione avait lu dans l'un des textes de potions de Snape que des fournisseurs avaient un jour essayé d'élever les Serpents du Cap venimeux en captivité, mais avaient découvert que la peau de serpent qu'ils obtenaient avait des propriétés dangereusement imprévisibles dans les préparations.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un ingrédient rare était temporairement indisponible, quel que soit le prix qu'on était prêt à payer, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'un tel problème puisse survenir maintenant, alors que la vie de Harry était dans la balance.

Elle en aurait pleuré.

« Pourquoi qu't'en voulais, de toute façon ? »

« Dites-lui… » commença Snape, mais Hermione s'était déjà préparée à cette éventualité. « Je bricole la potion anti-brûlure, » répondit-elle. « Je me suis dit qu'un ingrédient favorisant le renouvellement de la peau pourrait aider. »

« Si t'y arrives, j'te l'achèterai, » dit Sam.

« Bien… c'était bien, » murmura Snape alors qu'elle sortait dans la rue, et il fallut qu'elle secoue la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées inappropriées que ça provoqua. Aussi rares que ses compliments soient, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne dise rien de gentil quand il était obligé d'adopter un ton de voix qui faisait penser à de l'ardeur. Le besoin de rester concentrée sur l'état critique de Harry mis à part, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de courir après le Maître de Potions en ce moment était l'image mentale horrible qu'elle avait de la façon dont il recevrait de telles attentions.

Elle parvint à lancer un sourire à moitié joyeux à Tom en traversant le Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la cheminée, et passa de là aux Trois Balais, espérant que la situation concernant la peau de serpent du Cap serait différente à Pré-au-Lard, où l'apothicaire, quelques portes plus loin, était moins fréquenté. Ce n'était pas le cas, non plus qu'à Poudlard où elle en appela au Professeur de Potions, relativement jeune et à l'air extrêmement las, pour de l'aide.

« Pourquoi au nom de Merlin est-ce que j'en aurais besoin ? Et toi alors ? » demanda brusquement Adrien Pucey alors qu'il nettoyait ce qui ressemblait à un accident dans la salle de classe. « Je ne suis pas près de tester mes idiots d'élèves sur le Polynectar. »

« Est-ce que la mauvaise humeur est un prérequis pour obtenir ce poste ? » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait loin des cachots.

« Non, ç'en est le résultat, » dit Snape. « Découvrez qui tient les rênes avant de partir. »

Vector, apprit-elle en faisant un saut aux cuisines pour rendre visite à Dobby, était la Directrice ; Sinistra était son adjointe. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment que faire de cette information, à part le fait que ni l'une ni l'autre n'était du genre à se dresser face au Ministère. Suivant les instructions que lui sifflait Snape, elle emprunta la cheminée des cuisines et tourbillonna vers le seul fournisseur majeur d'ingrédients pour potions de Grande-Bretagne.

Alchymia Ltd., dans le Northumberland était niché dans ce qui semblait depuis l'extérieur être une petite grange banale mais était en fait un immense entrepôt et une serre gigantesque combinés. Le seul endroit qui n'était pas couvert de choses en train de pousser ou déjà embouteillées était un recoin grappillé pour le bureau, où était assise la comme-toujours-revêche Pansy Parkinson.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux ? » demanda-t-elle agressivement.

« J'ai besoin de peau de serpent du Cap pour une potion médicinale, » répondit Hermione aussi doucement qu'elle le put. « Tous les apothicaires sont en rupture de stock, alors je me suis dit que je ferais aussi bien de venir à la source. »

« Nous n'en avons pas. »

« Est-ce que vous savez quand vous pourriez en recevoir ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais m'inscrire sur une liste d'attente ? »

« Non. »

« Et si… »

« Sors de là, Sang de Bourbe. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous encourager à vous réjouir du malheur d'autrui, Miss Granger, » dit Snape alors qu'elle reprenait la cheminée pour partir, « mais vous pourriez apprécier de savoir qu'elle est une directrice adjointe pleine d'amertume, sans espoir d'avancement social, qui avait cru à tort qu'elle épouserait le jeune Malefoy et vivrait dans l'opulence la plus indécente. »

Hermione se retint avec tact de suggérer que pour toutes les fois où il avait tiré un plaisir malicieux des malheurs des autres, c'était un comble qu'il fasse preuve de ce genre de retenue. « Vous dites les choses les plus douces, » répondit-elle au lieu de ça.

&&&&&

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle ce soir-là, malheureuse, alors qu'ils découpaient des feuilles de menthe en lanières pour la potion Aiguise-Méninges. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de substitut à la peau de serpent du Cap. »

« Il n'y en a pas, sinon personne ne se donnerait la peine de chasser ces serpents. J'ai peur que nous ne devions penser à un autre plan pour secourir Potter. »

Le couteau d'Hermione glissa, lui coupant l'index. « Ouille, » s'écria-t-elle, écartant vivement la main avant que du sang n'éclabousse les feuilles. A sa consternation, une larme roula sur sa joue, en réaction non pas à la douleur, mais à son angoisse et à sa frustration au sujet de Harry.

« Il n'y en a pas, sinon je ne me serais pas donné tant de mal pour aller chercher des cheveux de Basil, » répondit-elle amèrement, essayant d'arrêter le saignement.

« Laissez-moi voir, » demanda Snape, lui prenant la main. « Venez plus près de la lumière. »

Il examina son doigt de près pendant un instant. Puis il le glissa dans sa bouche.

Choquée, Hermione resta figée sur place, chacun de ses nerfs vibrant alors qu'il explorait la coupure avec sa langue.

« C'est déjà mieux, » annonça-t-il calmement une fois qu'il eut fini. « Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez de menthe dans la blessure – ça liquéfie le sang. »

Ce n'était pas vrai, et à en juger par son petit sourire, il savait qu'elle le savait.

« Allez mettre un pansement sur votre main, » continua-t-il, se détournant vivement. « Je finirai ce qu'il y a à faire ici ce soir. »

« Oui, » dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée, les oreilles bourdonnantes. « D'accord. »

Snape se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil dès que la porte se referma. Il avait impérativement fallu qu'il fasse sortir Hermione après ça, où il n'aurait pas su s'en empêcher – il voulait lui laisser entendre qu'il était intéressé, mais il avait toujours deux jours à attendre avant de parler.

Dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit il y avait un contrat magique, rédigé sur papier ligné avec un stylo à bille, auquel ne manquait plus qu'une seule signature.


	23. Un petit tour dans Londres

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**23. Un petit tour dans Londres.**

Le mardi d'Hermione consista à passer de cheminée en cheminée, espérant qu'un changement de paysage lui suggèrerait un autre plan pour sauver son meilleur ami. Elle commença par le Ministère, et se contenta de marcher sans but dans le bâtiment. A dix heures et demie, elle se retrouva à côté d'Eckhart Scrimgeour, grand et voûté comme un vautour, alors qu'il empruntait l'ascenseur pour descendre le Département de l'Information les bras chargés de papier. Il lui offrit une grimace aussi renfrognée que méfiante quand elle le salua d'un 'bonjour'.

Deux heures plus tard à Sainte-Mangouste elle bavarda sans résultat avec Kevin Whitby, le garde posté devant la chambre d'hôpital de Harry ; trois heures après cela, elle passa devant le numéro 93 du Chemin de Traverse, toujours vide et plongé dans le noir quatre mois et des brouettes après que ses rouquins de propriétaires aient été bannis ; et le temps que les boutiques ferment pour la nuit, elle avait parlé à la plupart des gens travaillant dans le commerce et n'avait absolument rien appris qui puisse lui servir.

A huit heures du soir, elle se glissa dans la cuisine pour un dîner tardif avec Essex et Snape, les deux seuls autres à n'avoir pas mangé encore. Fred arriva peu de temps après, apparemment pour simplement s'asseoir avec eux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; en temps ordinaire, il avalait son repas en trois minutes chrono et passait le reste de la soirée à 'molduer' – le mot qu'il employait pour 'perdre son temps avec la technologie'. Assis sur sa chaise en face de Snape, il s'étira, l'air un peu renfrogné.

« Cette journée ne m'aura servi à rien, » se plaignit-elle, piquant une feuille de salade avec sa fourchette, « à moins que son but n'ait été d'enfoncer le clou sur le fait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de sauver Harry. »

« Sauver Harry ? » demanda avidement Essex, n'ayant de toute évidence entendu que ces deux derniers mots.

« Calmez-vous, » le tança irritablement Snape. « Miss Granger avait mis au point un plan ingénieux dans lequel elle devait se Polynectariser en la Guérisseuse de Potter et l'escamoter hors de Sainte-Mangouste, mais apparemment la peau de serpent du Cap est introuvable, quel que soit le prix qu'on mette. »

« Oh, c'est vrai – la pénurie, » convint Essex, fronçant les sourcils. « Mais on en avait encore au Ministère quand j'y étais. Mandy avait passé un accord avec Alchymia pour leur prendre tout ce qu'il leur restait, pour que les gars de la R&D puissent travailler sur leur nouvelle potion médicinale. Une histoire de régénération de la peau. »

Hermione rit, sa peau fourmillant alors qu'elle passait de la morosité à la joie en un quart de seconde. Son stratagème de Polynectar renaissait de ses cendres – tout ça parce que la R&D travaillait effectivement sur le projet même qu'elle avait inventé au débotté la veille pour le bénéfice de Sam.

« C'est une journée _merveilleuse,_ » dit-elle, souriant à Snape avant de se retourner vers Essex. « Dites-moi – est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais me glisser à l'intérieur après les heures de bureau et chaparder un peu de peau de serpent sans me faire prendre ? J'en demanderais bien à Mandy, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à me donner ou à me vendre un ingrédient rare. »

« Eh bien, ça fait presque trois mois, mais quand je dirigeais l'Approvisionnement en Potions, j'étais invariablement le dernier à partir, et c'était aux alentours de huit heures du soir. Si vous attendiez jusqu'à neuf heures, vous ne devriez pas courir de risques. Les barrières de protection magiques pourraient vous poser problème, mais peut-être que Mandy n'a pas touché à l'ancien système – un jeu différent pour chaque jour de la semaine. Je vous apprendrai celles du mardi si vous voulez y aller ce soir. »

« Je suis épuisée – je ferais mieux d'attendre jusqu'à demain, » admit-elle à regrets.

Snape se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri ; Fred lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table. Il jeta un regard cinglant au rejeton de Weasley – il savait, merci, qu'il fallait qu'elle passe cette soirée à la maison ; il comptait les heures.

« Vous préférerez peut-être attendre jusqu'à jeudi, Miss Granger, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Ouille ! Parce que… euh… les arrivages ont lieu le mercredi, » dit Essex, se frottant le genou. « Le personnel risque de, euh, de rester plus tard pour faire le rangement. »

« Oh. Votre argument se tient, » dit Hermione, emportant son assiette jusqu'à l'évier. « Eh bien, Professeur, j'imagine que nous devrions mettre au point un emploi du temps ordinaire pour demain. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne feriez pas ça ici ? » proposa Fred, affable.

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour insister pour qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse préparer ses potions – et préparer Hermione – mais Fred lui décocha un autre coup de pied, douloureux.

« D'accord, » convint l'objet de leurs machinations, inconsciente de la scène qui se jouait derrière son dos.

&&&&

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Snape, et Hermione ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce à quoi il était en train de jouer.

« On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait faire aujourd'hui, » marmonna-t-elle dans son casque invisible, jetant un œil à sa montre et constatant qu'il était presque cinq heures. « Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ça va me servir de traîner dans le Ministère une heure de plus l'espoir hypothétique que Fudge passera par là – ce n'est pas sur l'emploi du temps prévu. »

« Je pensais que vous croyiez qu'il était sous Impérium. Vous avez certainement envie de le voir de vos propres yeux ? »

« Et je pensais que _vous_ aviez dit que l'idée était 'idiote, Miss Granger'. »

« Ça pourrait très bien vous donner une occasion de voir qui avait raison. »

« Non, c'est faux ! Pour cela il faudrait au minimum que je lui parle, et même là les chances seraient minces parce que je ne le connais pas assez pour juger s'il se conduit bizarrement ou non. Je rentre à la maison, un point c'est tout. »

Snape raccrocha, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de l'obstination des Gryffondors. Il descendit en flèche vers la cuisine, où Fred essayait de préparer un gâteau assisté d'Ernie Danlmur qui, dans sa quasi-cécité, n'arrêtait pas de lui passer les mauvais ingrédients.

« Non, non, Ernie, c'est le sel ! Par les couilles de Merlin ! » s'exclama Fred, s'essuyant le front du revers de la main et y laissant une traînée de farine. « Snape, vous êtes sans doute la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment précis. »

« Le sentiment est partagé. Mais je me suis dit que vous voudriez savoir que Miss Granger quitte le Ministère en ce moment même, et sera de retour dans environ dix minutes. »

Fred laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons colorés. « Eh bien, arrêtez-là ! Allez à sa rencontre et emmenez-là quelque part ! »

« Je croyais que vous essayiez de nous empêcher de nous retrouver seuls tous les deux ? » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous avez remarqué, hein ? Mais si vous êtes dehors, vous n'êtes pas seuls. _Allez !_ J'ai travaillé trop dur sur cette fête pour que la surprise soit gâchée à la dernière minute. »

Snape s'assit dans le salon pendant quelques instants, et commençait juste à voir les grandes lignes d'une excuse raisonnable à donner à Hermione quand George revint du travail.

« Quel est le moyen qu'utilisent les moldus pour trouver les adresses des gens ? » demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

« L'annuaire, » répondit brièvement George. Il tapa une adresse internet sur l'ordinateur, et interrogea par dessus son épaule, « Quel nom ? »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Snape était sur les marches de la maison, un morceau de papier dans la poche, et se distrayait en observant attentivement pour la première fois l'Allée Delphique alors qu'il attendait de cueillir Hermione au passage. C'était une rue plutôt décrépite, bordée de vieilles maisons toutes attenantes les unes aux autres qui auraient pu être pittoresques si leurs propriétaires s'étaient donné la peine d'y faire quelques petits ajustements au cours des cent dernières années. Quelques unes avaient des boutiques en rez-de-chaussée, du genre où les gens comme ils faut ne mettraient pas les pieds. Dans la ruelle en face du numéro 27 était allongé un ivrogne, entouré de bouteilles de whisky vides et emmitouflé dans ce qui semblait être une très vieille, et très grande couverture.

Ça rappela à Snape, constamment agacé par les vêtements moldus, des robes de sorcier – pensée qui fut rapidement suivie par celle inquiétante que malgré le Fidélitas sur la maison, ils étaient terriblement exposés. Le risque de tomber nez à nez par accident avec les conspirateurs anonymes était relativement mince, mais le fait de n'être qu'à quelques minutes à pied du Ministère faisait que ce n'était pas impossible.

Quoique ce ne soit que sa quatrième excursion à l'extérieur depuis qu'il avait emménagé au numéro 27, le reste des habitants entraient et sortaient chaque jour. C'était un cauchemar au niveau de la sécurité, et il ne trouvait pas comment le contourner. Le Transplanage était de toute évidence hors de question.

Il se résolut à chercher des solutions plus tard quand Hermione apparut au coin de la rue, son cabas à l'épaule. Elle leva les deux sourcils de surprise en l'apercevant, silhouette sombre contre le trottoir blanc cassé.

« Je pensais que vous étiez allergique à l'air frais, » lui lança-t-elle avec impertinence.

Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa. « Je n'appellerais pas ça _frais_. »

« Dans ce cas, par tous les cieux qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Venez avec moi, » ordonna-t-il, lui tendant le coude dans un geste qui lui allait infiniment mieux qu'à Dean Thomas. C'était un témoignage de la présence imposante de Snape : même si elle avait désobéi tout net à ses instructions plus tôt, elle prit son bras d'abord, et ne demanda 'Où ?' qu'après.

« Je me suis dit que nous pourrions tenter une petite visite à la maison de Justin Finch-Fletchley, » dit-il, l'entraînant loin du numéro 27 et des préparatifs de sa fête surprise à l'intérieur.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent plus haut encore. « Est-ce qu'il habite réellement à Londres ? Je ne peux pas croire que je n'aie pas pensé à vérifier ! Mais attendez ! » elle leva les yeux vers lui, accusatrice « Vous avez dit que je devrais arrêter d'être obsédée par lui, et qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à son bien-être, mais il pourrait avoir des informations utiles. »

« Humm… » dit-elle, pas convaincue. A l'exception de Snape, et à un moindre degré d'Ollivander et d'Essex, aucun des ex n'avait eu d'information utile. « Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas, Professeur ? »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous voulez dire, » répondit-il d'un ton égal.

Ils prirent le métro, la Central Line. Il était bruyant, et bondé de gens épuisés qui rentraient chez eux après le boulot. Tous les sièges étaient pris, alors ils restèrent debout, pressés l'un contre l'autre par les passagers qui les écrasaient. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille – pour la stabiliser, présuma-t-elle, bien que ça aie exactement l'effet inverse.

Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer l'impression de le sentir si proche, derrière elle, et se laissa aller à prétendre qu'ils étaient un couple. L'idée qu'elle puisse relativement l'intéresser de cette façon, chose impensable une semaine plus tôt, ne semblait plus si ridicule maintenant – _la menthe liquéfie le sang, mais oui bien sûr_.

Mais elle ne se berça de ces illusions qu'un court instant, qui prit fin à l'idée du Professeur Snape en tant que petit-ami de quelqu'un : c'était risible. Il ricanerait au simple mot. Amoureux ne semblait pas plus approprié, parce que ça devrait sous-entendrait de l'amour, et elle n'avait pour l'instant toujours pas vu d'indication qu'il était capable de cette émotion.

Il se défiait tellement de tout, à part la colère. Quoique à la vérité, ça faisait partie de son attrait, parce qu'elle aimait comprendre les choses. Elle soupçonnait qu'une énigme ferait un partenaire frustrant à la longue. Est-ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il dirait un mot, si c'était le cas ? Est-ce qu'ils continueraient simplement comme ça, à se tourner autour sans jamais s'attraper ?

Elle soupira doucement alors que la voiture freina dans un cahot, plusieurs kilomètres avant l'arrêt plus au nord qu'ils attendaient, et elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir deux passagers sortants, laissant libres deux sièges juste devant eux. Snape ne fit pas mine de la lâcher pour s'asseoir ; en fait, il l'attira infinitésimalement plus près.

Subtil, pour n'importe qui d'autre du moins. Venant de lui, ça semblait avoir une signification énorme. Hermione ressentit une bouffée d'euphorie, suivie par un frisson de peur – rêver éveillée, c'était une chose, mais là c'était la réalité ; c'était _Snape_, bon sang, et il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit en train de perdre complètement la tête pour un homme qui lui avait dit de but en blanc de ne pas lui faire confiance. La raison lui hurlait dans les oreilles.

La raison mourrait d'une mort atroce.

Ça ressemblait sinistrement à un envoûtement – ou peut-être à une malédiction ? – avec le sort exactement opposé à celui qui faisait voler les baguettes loin de Snape. Ne voyant pas pourquoi lutter plus longtemps contre l'inexorable attraction, elle passa rapidement de 'je-ne-vais-pas-faire-ça' à 'mais-_comment_-vais-je-m'y-prendre ?' De toute évidence, il allait falloir que quelqu'un soit le Gryffondor dans ce… cette… quoi que ce soit… mais pour le moment, elle se satisfit d'appuyer la tête contre l'épaule de Snape.

Ces quelques minutes furent très agréables.

&&&&&

« Il n'y a personne, » constata Hermione, déçue, après qu'ils aient attendu un peu que quelqu'un réponde aux coups qu'ils avaient frappés à la porte de cette coquette maison de ville correspondant à l'adresse que George avait trouvée.

« Il est peut-être sorti, » proposa Snape, feignant un intérêt modéré. Il avait jeté un œil à la montre qu'elle portait au poignet pour confirmer qu'ils pourraient rentrer sans craindre d'arriver au numéro 27 avant six heures, et il était occupé à calculer s'il devrait donner son cadeau à Hermione devant tout le monde, ou plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls.

« Eh bien, je me suis bien dit que ce serait bizarre qu'il vive en ville. La famille de Justin était plutôt aristo, vous savez ; il possède probablement une propriété à la campagne quelque part en plus de ça. Mais c'était une bonne idée, Professeur. Il faudra vraiment que je voie si je peux également retrouver Goyle. S'il s'est réellement fait exer, il aura méchamment besoin d'aide maintenant, et je ne devrais pas lui tenir rigueur de nos disputes d'écoliers. J'ai peur que ce soit un peu comme de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais comme pour Justin, nous pourrions chercher des adresses hors de Londres quand nous serons rentrés… »

« En parlant de rentrer, » dit-il, lui offrant à nouveau son bras.

Trente-trois minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans leur maison, qui était inhabituellement calme pour un début de soirée. Hermione se raidit. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchota-t-elle, tendue, assaillie par des visions d'un Fidélitas qui aurait horriblement lâché. « Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous ? »

« Surprise ! » crièrent neuf voix, dont les propriétaires apparurent depuis leurs cachettes derrière des meubles divers.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » dit Snape, avec un sourire narquois.

« Ah ! Justin Finch-Fletchley mon œil, » s'écria-t-elle. « Je _savais_ que vous aviez une idée derrière la tête. »


	24. C’est mon anniversaire…

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

_Note de la traductrice : je voudrais juste remercier Deeble pour sa gentillesse et sa disponibilité_.

**24. C'est mon anniversaire…**

Les choses commencèrent de façon prometteuse. Fred avait réussi des pâtes au pesto convenables, le plat préféré d'Hermione, et un gâteau au chocolat avec un message amusant sur le glaçage : « _Elle aime ses livres et ses amis… et ses livres aussi !_ » Essex avait réussi à scotcher une banderole de joyeux anniversaire au haut plafond de la cuisine. George insista pour qu'ils racontent tous des histoires embarrassantes à son sujet, et finalement ce fut très drôle, et pas horrible. Monsieur Lovegood suggéra tranquillement qu'ils lui disent tous ce que son aide représentait pour eux, et ce fut si touchant qu'elle dût cligner des yeux pour que ses larmes restent du bon côté de ses paupières. Mondingus annonça qu'on venait de lui proposer un poste permanent à la collecte des ordures, ce qui la laissa un instant sans voix. Et ils passèrent plusieurs heures à essayer de jouer tant bien que mal à des jeux de société moldus, ce qui la fit rire tellement fort que ses larmes coulèrent finalement.

« Les cadeaux ! » s'exclama finalement Monsieur Weasley à minuit et demie.

Les trois Weasley s'étaient regroupés pour lui acheter un jeu d'occasion-mais-quasiment-à-l'état-neuf de l'Encyclopedia Britannica – pour que tu puisses potasser à cœur-joie, » la taquina George. Essex lui avait acheté un pull duveteux rouge et or. Théo lui offrit un grand sourire, et un tee-shirt sur lequel on lisait : '_Je m'appelle Hermione et je suis folle_'.

Elle n'était qu'une île dans un océan de papier cadeau quand Snape déposa finalement une enveloppe verte entre ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit avec curiosité – est-ce qu'il lui avait acheté une carte d'anniversaire ? – et fixa, médusée, la feuille de papier qu'elle contenait.

« C'est un contrat d'apprentissage, » dit-elle, hébétée.

« Effectivement. »

« Mais vous m'avez dit que vous préféreriez boire une des potions de Neville plutôt que de me prendre comme apprentie. »

« Je suis revenu sur ma décision. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire de pure joie. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu trois ans auparavant – ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement cessé de vouloir – une chance d'apprendre les facettes les plus difficiles, les plus obscures de l'art auprès d'un expert, pour propulser ses talents dans la recherche et le développement à un tout nouveau niveau. Une petite part d'elle-même, l'éternelle élève, faisait des sauts de joie tant elle était excitée de voir que le Professeur Snape reconnaissait enfin sa valeur académique.

Il lui tendit un stylo, décapuchonné. Elle en appuya la pointe contre le papier – et s'arrêta. Son sourire s'estompa. Prise dans l'excitation de cette opportunité inattendue qui lui tombait littéralement dessus, elle n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite qu'elle était maintenant en face d'un choix : une relation personnelle avec Snape, ou une relation d'enseignement. _Légalement_, il n'y avait pas de règle dans le monde sorcier qui lui interdise de faire les deux à la fois, mais bon, il n'y avait pas de loi contre la discrimination envers les enfants de moldus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était impensable qu'elle s'engage dans une relation avec un homme à qui elle devrait par contrat obéir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Alors, la porte numéro un, ou la porte numéro deux ?

La réponse lui vint étonnamment facilement – et fut extrêmement surprenante, tout du moins pour une sorcière qui jamais auparavant n'avait fait passer ses sentiments avant sa soif d'apprendre. Ce ne fut pas seulement la promesse d'une relation romantique qui lui fit poser son crayon, cependant ; c'était la suspicion qu'elle serait frustrée, ne retirant que peu de choses de son apprentissage parce qu'elle serait bien trop distraite – ou pire, qu'elle céderait et se lancerait dans une relation qui serait par définition déséquilibrée et malsaine.

Là, maintenant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait sur un pied d'égalité avec lui.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit-elle, réellement aussi désolée que sa voix le laissait entendre. « C'est un cadeau extraordinaire, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

Il resta bouche bée pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de se reprendre. « Pourquoi ? » croassa-t-il.

« Euh… » – zut, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à une explication qu'elle pourrait lui donner devant tout le monde ? – « … parce que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer convenablement pendant que j'espionne. Je veux faire de mon mieux, vous savez. »

Il lui adressa un regard perçant, puis tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il y eut un moment de silence assourdissant.

« Il n'a jamais pris d'apprenti avant, » lança Théo, accusateur. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies refusé. »

Mais Fred affichait un grand sourire. « C'était génial, Hermione, » dit-il. « J'ai toujours voulu le voir blessé dans ses sentiments. »

&&&&&

Elle ne tint pas à rester en bas beaucoup plus longtemps après ça. Elle remercia tout le monde pour la charmante fête – elle avait été charmante, pendant la plupart du temps, après tout – et rassembla tous ses cadeaux dans ses bras, sauf les volumes de l'encyclopédie que les jumeaux se répartirent entre eux. Ils parvinrent à monter les escaliers et à entrer dans sa chambre sans accident, mais Fred laissa tomber sa pile de livres dans un vacarme assourdissant dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte.

« _Snape !_ » grogna-t-il. L'homme en question se retourna, cessant de regarder par la fenêtre d'Hermione, et leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda George, l'air presque aussi en colère que son frère.

« J'aurais cru que c'était évident. Je voudrais parler à Miss Granger. Maintenant, si ça ne vous fait rien… »

« Oh, mais ça nous fait quelque chose ! » cria Fred.

Hermione, observant la confrontation avec confusion, les interrompit avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. « Tout va bien – je veux lui parler moi aussi. »

« Her-mi-o-ne… » marmonna George, en avertissement.

« Merci d'avoir porté les livres, » leur dit-elle, les congédiant clairement.

Les jumeaux sortirent à regrets, lançant des regards mauvais à Snape. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous trois ? » lui demanda-t-elle une fois la porte fermée. « Vous vous entendiez bien avant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez refusé mon cadeau ? » demanda-t-il dans cette voix faussement calme que n'importe lequel de ses anciens élèves aurait pu reconnaître comme un signe qu'il était très, très en colère.

« Eh bien, je vous ai dit… »

« Ne me _mentez_ pas. Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis si démuni sans ma baguette que je pourrais me laisser berner par un mensonge aussi éhonté ? Comme vous avez passé quasiment toutes vos soirées à préparer des ingrédients à mes côtés, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de croire que vous êtes incapable de suivre un apprentissage pendant que vous êtes si _occupée_. Est-ce que vous savez ce que _je_ faisais au moment ou j'ai gagné mon titre de Maître en potions ? Je servais Voldemort – et à la toute fin, je suis même devenu espion. Alors laissez-moi vous demander encore… » - il avança, un pas à chaque mot, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit clouée contre la porte – « _Pourquoi avez-vous refusé mon cadeau ?_ »

« Comme j'allais vous l'expliquer avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, » dit Hermione, ravalant son irritation et une légère étincelle de peur, « je ne vous ai raconté que la moitié de l'histoire en bas. J'ai pensé que vous ne tiendriez pas à ce que je vous dise le reste devant tout le monde. »

Elle se glissa sous son bras gauche, et il dut se retourner pour la regarder, renversant leurs positions. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser l'intimider, surtout sachant que son prochain mouvement demanderait une bonne dose de courage.

« Je ne serai pas votre apprentie, parce que si je l'étais, je ne pourrais pas faire ça, » expliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.


	25. … et je pleurerai si je veux

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**25. … et je pleurerai si je veux.**

Pendant un bref, un merveilleux moment, il lui rendit ce baiser. Puis, elle coula ses bras contre lui, ce qui le repoussa contre la porte, et dès qu'elle sentit les muscles de son cou se raidir, elle sut d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'écarta d'elle comme si elle était toxique.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » siffla-t-il. Il était sorti de la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver la moindre réponse à une exclamation si stupéfiante.

Ses jambes cédèrent, et elle s'écroula par terre, à côté de ses cadeaux oubliés.

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se méprendre à ce point à son sujet ? Elle avait été certaine – aussi certaine qu'on puisse l'être au sujet de Snape – qu'il réagirait favorablement. De toute évidence, non. _Ha ha_, se moqua la raison, se relevant de son lit de mort comme le phénix renaît de ses cendres. _Tu aurais dû m'écouter_.

Hermione resta assise par terre pendant un long moment, désespérément embarrassée – et, de façon embarrassante, désespérée, parce qu'une partie d'elle-même voulait _toujours_ de lui. Elle fixa la porte jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Elle entendait ses mots blessants encore et encore, au point que ses oreilles bourdonnent. Le souvenir de la bouche de Snape contre la sienne jouait des tours à son esprit, elle avait les lèvres brûlantes. Elle était bien trop accablée pour se concentrer sur ce qui avait mené à ce baiser, ou elle se serait peut-être demandée si sa fuite n'était pas la conséquence et le contrat non signé, la cause.

Finalement, épuisée, elle se déshabilla, enfila le tee-shirt '_Je suis folle_' avec un rire légèrement hystérique, et s'écroula dans son lit.

&&&&&&

Snape monta les escalier en furie, sans rien voir de ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Elle voulait avoir le contrôle, il le voyait clairement maintenant. Elle avait du pouvoir sur lui, et elle refusait de le céder, préférant que leur relation soit déséquilibrée en _sa_ faveur à elle. Toutes les choses chez elle qu'il avait trouvé de plus en plus attrayantes ces derniers jours passaient à l'arrière-plan alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa personnalité indomptable. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Même quand elle était élève elle n'aimait pas se plier à sa volonté ; bien sûr qu'elle sauterait sur une occasion de le faire plier lui. Il tremblait de désir contenu, et pour ça, il la haïssait.

Préoccupé qu'il était, il ne fit pas attention au fait surprenant qu'on voyait de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit brusquement – la seule raison pour laquelle un ex-Mangemort, ex-espion de l'Ordre se retrouva attaqué par surprise par deux plaisantins de 23 ans.

Fred lui sauta dessus le premier, renversant Snape au sol dans un craquement qui fut aussi douloureux que le son le laissa entendre. Il se remit assez rapidement, se débarrassant du jeune homme à l'aide de ses deux mains et d'un genou – essayer de se défendre par la Magie Vive était hors de question, ça lui prendrait bien trop longtemps pour servir à quoi que ce soit – mais George plongea immédiatement sur lui, le cognant sous le menton et renvoyant son crâne qui avait déjà donné cogner contre le plancher. Tout cela semblait très familier, se dit-il confusément alors qu'un des jumeaux – ou deux ? …toute la pièce semblait tourner – versait un liquide sans goût mais glacial contre sa langue.

Instantanément, il ne ressentit plus de douleur, ni de colère, ni aucune émotion du tout, ce qui confirma ses soupçons qu'ils lui avaient fait prendre du Véritasérum. Il avait déjà connu cette expérience auparavant, une fois – la preuve dont Dumbledore s'était prévalu devant l'Ordre pour les assurer que Snape espionnerait pour leur compte. Ça avait été une telle chance que Voldemort pense sa Légilimencie si invincible qu'il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de recourir à une potion qui pouvait réellement forcer n'importe qui à dire la vérité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Hermione ? » cracha Fred.

« Rien, » répondit-il, sans émotion.

« Imbécile, bien sûr qu'il ne fait rien avec elle en ce moment – pose de meilleures questions ! » marmonna George.

« _Bien_, quelles sont vos intentions ? Pourquoi lui avez vous offert un apprentissage ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez dans sa chambre ? »

Ce n'était pas la bonne façon d'interroger quelqu'un qui était sous les effets d'un sérum aussi puissant. Les réponses se bousculèrent rapidement, une douleur perçante le traversant tant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à toutes les questions.

« Je la désire » - « Je le savais ! » s'exclama Fred, triomphant – « mais je ne peux pas imaginer être avec elle tant que je suis dépendant d'elle ; si elle était mon apprentie, elle devrait m'obéir. Je suis allé dans sa chambre pour lui demander des réponses parce qu'elle a refusé de signer le contrat. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait garder nos rôles tels qu'ils étaient, et elle m'a embrassé. Je l'ai insultée et je suis parti. »

« _Elle_ l'a embrassé ? » demanda George, les yeux écarquillés. « Je pensais qu'elle n'avait rien bu d'alcoolisé ce soir. »

Fred ne quittait pas Snape du regard, serrant et desserrant les poings comme par réflexe. « Alors comme ça vous voulez la contrôler ? C'est bien ça, espèce de cafard ? »

« Je refuse d'entrer dans une autre relation dans laquelle je n'aurais aucun pouvoir. »

« _L'amour_ fait perdre tout pouvoir à un homme, idiot ! » dit Fred – il marqua une pause, l'air vaguement dégoûté. « Attendez, _est-ce que_ vous l'aimez ? »

S'il n'avait pas été forcé par la magie à dire la vérité, Snape aurait froidement répondu qu'il l'abhorrait. Au lieu de ça, sa langue forma les mots, « Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu m'étonnes – il n'a probablement jamais aimé personne, » dit George entre ses dents.

« Beurk, mais qui voudrait être aimé par Snape ? » demanda Fred.

« Hermione l'a embrassé. »

« Ouais… » dit Fred, fronçant les sourcils, regardant l'homme drogué affalé sans élégance par terre. « Ouais – et ce serpent perfide l'a rejetée. Elle doit probablement avoir le cœur brisé, et c'est de sa faute. »

« T'es en train de dire que tu veux qu'il la drague ? »

« Non ! C'est une idée absolument atroce. Mais si pour une raison bizarre, elle tient à lui, je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre en travers. Tu sais, je croyais qu'il essayait de profiter d'elle – je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'en fait, elle était intéressée. »

« Snape, » dit George, se retournant vers lui, « qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant au sujet d'Hermione ? »

« Passer aussi peu de temps que possible avec elle. »

« Eh bien, tu as ta réponse, Fred. Ni fleurs ni petits cœurs pour ce couple. »

« Il va falloir qu'on lui dise, » dit-il, morose.

« Les mauvaises nouvelles peuvent attendre le matin. »

« On_est_ le matin. »

« Plus tard ce matin, alors. »

Ils relevèrent Snape à genoux, le traînèrent jusqu'au lit, et le hissèrent dessus.

« J'espère que tu feras des cauchemars, branleur, » lança Fred en éteignant la lumière.

&&&&&

Hermione ne se réveilla pas avant que le déjeuner soit passé. Elle se sentait patraque et sonnée. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, espérant ne pas y voir Snape aussi rapidement après s'être ridiculisée, et fut soulagée de la trouver déserte. Se préparant une tasse de thé bien fort, elle la sirota distraitement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que George vienne la rejoindre, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je croyais que tu travaillais le jeudi, » dit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

« J'ai échangé avec Fred, » expliqua-t-il. Plus précisément, il avait perdu le tirage à pile ou face pour déterminer qui resterait à la maison pour lui parler. « Ecoute, on… euh… onadonnéduvéritasérumàsnapehiersoir. »

« Hein ? » demanda Hermione, louchant vers lui.

« Donné du Véritasérum à Snape hier soir, » répéta-t-il, laissant un peu d'espace entre chaque mot.

« _Hein ?_ »

« On pensait qu'il te harcelait ou quelque chose – enfin, Fred le pensait, en fait, » ajouta-t-il, sur la défensive. « Alors on lui a fait le même coup qu'il avait fait à Malefoy. Et on s'est dit que tu devrais savoir ce qu'il avait dit pendant qu'il était drogué. »

Il marqua une pause, fixant le réfrigérateur comme s'il était absolument fascinant. « Il t'a offert l'apprentissage afin d'avoir le contrôle. Il avait prévu d'entamer une relation avec toi après que tu aies signé. »

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, il tourna la tête. Elle regardait dans le vide avec une grimace amère.

« Hé, Hermione ? »

« Voilà ce que je récolte, » dit-elle, apparemment furieuse, « pour avoir seulement _pensé_ qu'un ancien Mangemort pourrait faire un petit ami convenable. »

« Il a rejoint l'Ordre, » avança George, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il le défendait.

« Mais il avait choisi Voldemort avant. Bien sûr, c'est quasiment gravé en lui de vouloir du pouvoir sur tout le monde. De toutes les choses méprisables, dégoûtantes, atroces… »

« En fait, il n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait avoir le pouvoir sur toi, » admit le rouquin. « Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une autre relation dans laquelle il n'aurait _aucun_ pouvoir. »

« De toute évidence, il voit ça comme une question de tout ou rien, » cracha-t-elle. « Comment est-ce qu'il peut croire que j'ai du pouvoir sur lui ? Est-ce que je lui demande de faire quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'il écoute un seul mot de ce que je dis ? C'est lui qui me siffle des ordres à chaque fois que je vais faire un tour dans le Londres sorcier. Quel type détestable, détestable ! »

Elle sortit de la cuisine en trombe. Un moment plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

« La prochaine fois que Fred a un plan, il n'aura qu'à s'en occuper tout seul, » marmonna George.

* * *

_Notes originales de l'auteur :_

'_Elle voulait avoir le contrôle, il le voyait clairement maintenant.' Le problème majeur des romances entre Gryffondors et Serpentards – ils parlent des langages différents mais ne s'en rendent pas compte._

'_Qui voudrait être aimé par Snape ?' Une paraphrase du commentaire démoralisant de J. K. Rowling, évidemment. Points pour votre maison si vous lui avez écrit une lettre disant « Moi, moi ! »_


	26. Peau de Serpent du Cap

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire, de Deeble._

**26. Peau de Serpent du Cap.**

Hermione passa plusieurs heures à tourner en rond dans sa chambre quasiment vide, piétinant sans vergogne ses tendres sentiments pour Snape, et se rappelant à elle-même ce qui comptait vraiment : sauver Harry. Elle en émergea finalement, les cheveux crissant d'électricité statique et de colère, pour prendre un dîner anticipé et solitaire. Il valait mieux qu'elle arrive au Ministère avant que l'entrée principale ne ferme à six heures, et avec suffisamment de temps d'avance pour que sa présence ne semble pas curieuse. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle, Harry, et les autres membres du groupe de pieds nickelés qui s'étaient battus au Département des Mystères cinq ans plus tôt aient pu entrer par l'entrée secondaire de la cabine téléphonique, et elle ne tenait pas à compter sur le fait que ça fonctionnerait encore.

Il y avait, évidemment, un problème de taille : son nom apparaîtrait dans le registre du garde à la colonne 'entrée' sans que la colonne 'sortie' ne soit ensuite cochée. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure que personne ne se lancerait à la recherche, et elle s'était attendue à trouver une solution à ce problème avec Snape aujourd'hui. C'était complètement hors de question maintenant.

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte de ça, et un tressaillement de contrariété à ce pincement – suivi d'une soudaine inspiration.

Pas Snape. Weasley. Ou, plus précisément, une Farce des Weasley.

« Hermione ? » s'étonna George, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre quand elle y tapa doucement. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Formidable, » répondit-elle d'un ton pincé. « Ecoute, est-ce que tu as déjà réussi à rendre de l'encre temporairement invisible ? Pas comme les produits de Zonko, je veux dire – leur encre disparaît lentement, et quand elle réapparaît, c'est avec une teinte orangée distinctive. »

Il lui sourit. « Et comment est-ce que _toi_ tu peux bien être au courant de ce désolant manque de qualité ? »

« Par Harry et Ron, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le sauvetage de Harry ? » demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux. Elle hocha la tête. « Eh bien, » poursuivit-il, « tu as de la chance. L'une des dernières choses sur lesquelles Fred et moi nous étions penchés avant de nous faire exer, c'était une meilleure recette d'encre invisible. Attends une minute. »

Il referma la porte, la laissant se demander s'il avait une énorme pile de Farces et Attrapes dans son placard qu'il préférait garder secrètes, et réémergea tenant une page de calepin et une plume apparemment ordinaire, brune comme celles des chouettes effraies.

« Regarde, » dit-il, et sans la tremper dans l'encre, il écrivit dans un grand mouvement de plume – quelque chose. Elle ne put dire ce que c'était, parce que le bec avait à peine produit un fin trait noir que le résultat s'effaçait dans le néant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

« Tu verras ça dans environ 15 minutes, » dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

« Oh, George ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se sentant quelque peu joyeuse pour la première fois ce jour là. « C'est parfait ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Merci. »

Quand le message apparut finalement, net et noir sur le papier ligné, elle ne sut si elle devait lui faire les gros yeux ou le serrer dans ses bras.

En grandes lettres rondes, il avait écrit : _Snape est un gros naze._

&

A quatre heures quarante, Hermione glissa sa plume à encre invisible dans ses robes, sortit son dispositif technologique invisible de son cabas, et glissa le casque sur sa tête. Elle trifouilla les boutons du téléphone avant un moment avant de trouver le 1, le 2 et le bouton d'appel pour se connecter – avec une extrême réticence – avec Snape. Elle était maintenant devenue très douée pour se débrouiller à l'aveuglette avec ce système ; elle doutait que sa baguette au Fléreur dispose de la sensibilité nécessaire pour désenchanter et réenchanter le délicat téléphone portable.

« Je sors, » dit-elle brièvement quand il décrocha, le premier contact qu'ils avaient depuis leur entrevue malheureuse.

« Bien, » dit-il, parvenant à faire passer dans ce seul mot le sous-entendu qu'il serait content si elle ne revenait jamais.

Le silence lors de sa marche jusqu'au Ministère fut oppressant ; elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle s'était habituée à ses observations sarcastiques régulières. _De toute façon, il ferait mieux d'écouter_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Il adore s'entendre parler._

Il était juste avant cinq heures quand elle traversa l'atrium pour griffonner son nom sur le vieux registre avec la plume que lui prêta le garde. La chance était avec elle ; il regardait ailleurs. Echangeant rapidement sa plume contre celle des Weasley, elle cocha la case 'SORTIE' et vit sa marque disparaître immédiatement sur le papier jauni.

Elle se cala dans le coin de lavabos peu fréquentés, un étage au dessus de l'Approvisionnement en Potions – elle serait 'partie' dans un quart d'heure ; elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vue par qui que ce soit au delà de ce délai – et s'assit jambes croisées, dans une position inconfortable, sur le réservoir d'une chasse d'eau.

Deux heures plus tard, percluse de crampes et fatiguée de lire le premier volume de l'Encyclopedia Britannica (pas mal, mais ce n'était pas _L'Histoire de Poudlard_), elle passa à une triste réflexion au sujet de l'homme silencieux à l'autre bout du fil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu _penser_ ? Si elle avait apposé son nom au bas de cette foutue parodie de cadeau, elle aurait été magiquement contrainte à faire ce qu'il lui demandait pendant deux ans. C'était un contrat traditionnel – l'apprenti se devait d'être disponible et prêt à obéir au doigt et à l'œil à toute heure.

Peut-être que c'était un macho qui ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas avoir le dessus sur une femme. Mais non, elle n'avait rien vu qui puisse la pousser à croire ça ; il ne traitait pas les sorcières différemment des sorciers – face à ses insultes, tout le monde se retrouvait sur un pied d'égalité. Conclusion : il voulait simplement le pouvoir en toutes situations. La théorie coïncidait certainement avec l'expérience qu'elle avait eue de sa façon de gérer sa salle de classe.

Ce qui lui rappela : comment pouvait-il dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'une _autre_ relation dans laquelle il se retrouverait sans pouvoir ? Quand est-ce que _Snape_ l'était jamais ? Il hantait les esprits d'une génération d'élèves d'un souvenir plus grand que nature.

Sauf que – elle se mordit pensivement la lèvre – elle pouvait voir comment un Mangemort pourrait se sentir sans défense devant Voldemort. C'était ironique, en fait, quand on pensait que la plupart d'entre eux avaient probablement rejoint les rangs pour pouvoir prendre le reste du monde de haut. Avec un peu plus de réflexion, elle se souvint d'un commentaire que Harry avait fait en passant à la fin de leur sixième année, refusant d'en dire plus, mais laissant entendre que les autres élèves n'avaient pas ménagé Snape durant son temps d'études à Poudlard.

Est-ce que l'homme qui contrôlait ses cours de potions d'une poigne de fer avait vraiment traversé toute sa vie jusqu'à maintenant – non, maintenant _y compris_ – en ayant l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas le contrôle ?

La colère d'Hermione commença à s'assourdir contre sa volonté. Cet éclairage dérangeant sur Snape donnait un tour légèrement différent à ce qui avait au premier regard semblé être un écœurant abus de confiance. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui tendre de nouveau son cœur brisé pour qu'il le réduise en lambeaux, mais elle serait prête à essayer de rafistoler ce qui passait pour de l'amitié entre eux deux.

« Professeur ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« _Quoi ?_ » siffla-t-il avec acidité.

Ah, oui. Charmant. La rage revint avec toute sa force. « Oubliez, » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

&

A neuf heures moins cinq, elle descendit tant bien que mal du réservoir des toilettes, et attendit que ses muscles arrêtent de hurler à la mort. Ses pieds s'étaient endormis, et la picotaient atrocement, ses genoux étaient douloureux, elle avait un début de torticolis. Ravalant ses jurons – pas la peine de faire ce plaisir à Snape – elle clopina dehors, descendit un escalier aussi silencieusement que possible, et passa la tête à la porte afin de s'assurer que la voie était libre.

L'entrée des Approvisionnements en Potions était juste en face. Elle sortit sa baguette illégale de sa manche et lentement – en prononçant _très_ distinctement – lança le sortilège révélateur afin que les barrières magiques lui apparaissent, brillant d'une lumière bleu-verte surréelle. Ensuite, plus lentement encore, elle récita les sortilèges de désarmement qu'Essex utilisait pour annuler les barrières du jeudi quand il occupait ce poste. Ça fonctionna. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être plus surprise par le fait que Mandy n'ait pas inventé son propre jeu de barrières, ou que sa baguette au cœur de Pattenrond n'ait pas fait accidentellement sauter la porte.

Vingt secondes plus tard, elle s'était glissée à l'intérieur et avait remis les barrières en place derrière elle, ne s'autorisant un soupir de soulagement qu'après coup.

« Je suis entrée, » dit-elle.

Elle prit la réponse de Snape – « Mmpff » – comme un signe qu'il ne la trouvait même pas digne d'un mot entier pour réponse.

Peau de serpent du Cap… peau de serpent du Cap… Elle n'osait pas l'Attirer comme elle l'avait fait pour les cheveux de la Guérisseuse Basil, parce qu'elle risquait de ne pas attraper le bocal de verre quand il volerait vers elle, et qui savait si Mandy les ensorcelait pour les rendre incassables ?

Quand elle travaillait à la R&D, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer de près l'organisation de cette pièce : vous demandiez aux employés des Approvisionnements vos ingrédients, et ils vous les apportaient directement. Mais elle n'aurait certainement pas trop de mal à trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Essex avait dit qu'il gardait tout rangé par ordre alphabétique. A part une petite partie au fond, les murs étaient couverts d'étagères courant du sol au plafond, et elle fondit sur les S.

« Merde, » dit-elle, le moral sombrant dans les chaussettes.

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler de rester _silencieuse_, Miss Granger ? »

« Elles ne sont pas là ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Continuez à chercher. »

« Oh, merci du conseil, je n'y aurais jamais pensé toute seule, » marmonna-t-elle.

Malgré les informations d'Essex sur l'ordre dans lequel les choses étaient rangées, elle chercha à 'P' pour Peau et Polynectar, à 'C' pour Cap, et même à 'A' et 'R' pour Accès Restreint. Elle commençait à penser que ses activités de la soirée n'allaient mener à rien ; elle n'avait pas matériellement le temps de regarder tous ces milliers et ces milliers de bocaux.

« C'est peut-être sous clef quelque part, » suggéra Snape avec raideur.

Elle lança des _Alohomora_ sur tous les bureaux de la pièce, ne découvrant que des papiers dans les tiroirs.

« Ou sous une trappe. »

Elle scruta chaque centimètre carré du sol, sans y découvrir de fente.

« Un compartiment secret ? » suggéra-t-il, l'air presque inquiet.

« Non, les murs sont… Oh, je sais ! »

Hermione se précipita vers la section de mur d'un mètre de large laissée libre par les étagères. Il n'y avait pas de signes évidents que ce soit autre chose que ce que ça semblait être, cependant, et elle la fixa pendant un moment, se creusant la tête pour trouver des idées.

« _Finite Incantatem !_ » dit-elle finalement, optant pour la simplicité.

Le mur miroita et disparut, laissant derrière lui une porte étroite. Elle tendit la main pour saisir la poignée mais, décidant qu'il valait mieux être trop prudente que pas assez, elle murmura, « _Revela._ »

Des lignes bleu-vertes zigzaguèrent sous ses yeux, formant un maillage bourdonnant, défensif, en forme d'arche.

« Alors ? Vous comptez me dire ce qui se passe ? » siffla Snape.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'endroit où ils les gardent, mais c'est derrière d'autres barrières magiques, » murmura-t-elle, irritée. « J'imagine qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'espérer qu'il s'agisse des mêmes… »

Une fois de plus, les sortilèges d'Essex fonctionnèrent. Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte et vit qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que d'un petit placard qui ne comportaient que quelques étagères – et sur l'une d'elles, trois bocaux remplis de peau de Serpent du Cap.

« Alléluia, » dit-elle dans un soupir.

Elle en prit suffisamment pour un demi-chaudron de Polynectar – assez peu pour qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte, du moins, elle l'espérait, mais suffisamment pour leur donner une marge d'erreur, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se prête à nouveau à ce cambriolage à pas de loup une fois encore. C'était pire que d'en voler à Snape. Grâce aux cieux, cette excursion était bientôt finie.

L'instant suivant, elle entendit des voix, étouffées, qui résonnaient et qui de toute évidence approchaient d'elle.

« Sortez _immédiatement_ ! » ordonna Snape.

« Je ne peux pas ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas rétabli le trompe-l'œil ni les barrières magiques – on verra forcément que quelqu'un est entré ! »

Elle lança un sortilège pour imiter le mur devant les étagères, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer sur la magie la plus complexe, les voix – d'homme toutes les deux – s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'Approvisionnement en Potions.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas de… ? Il y a trop de barrières magiques dans ce bâtiment pour que je me souvienne de toutes, » dit l'une d'elle, nasale et un peu pompeuse. Elle savait qu'elle la connaissait, mais n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ça maintenant.

« Ils entrent, » chuchota-t-elle désespérément.

« Est-ce que vous tiendriez dans ce placard ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« _Plongez_. Remettez les barrières en place de l'intérieur. »

Elle plongea à travers le 'mur' – une sensation très étrange – et se recroquevilla dans l'espace sous l'étagère du bas. C'était bien pire que d'être assise sur le réservoir des toilettes, mais il n'y avait certainement aucun autre endroit où se cacher. Elle remit les barrières en place à la dernière seconde, juste au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur les hommes – deux hommes, présuma-t-elle, quoique pour tout ce qu'elle en savait ils pouvaient être plus nombreux – qui entraient.

Se lançant un sortilège de Dissimulation pour plus de sécurité, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier à cette sensation de froid choquante. C'était comme si on lui avait renversé sur la tête un seau d'eau quasiment gelée. _Le jour merveilleux où je pourrai récupérer ma _véritable_ baguette, je ne la prendrai jamais, plus jamais, pour acquise_, se promit-elle.

« …et heureusement qu'on a eu l'idée de vérifier, aussi, » disait la voix pompeuse alors que cette impression lui revenait aux oreilles. « Est-ce que tu peux imaginer les dégâts potentiels ? Quand je pense que _tu_ voulais… »

« Ben, et comment j'aurais pu deviner ce qu'elle faisait ? » rétorqua l'autre voix, plus jeune et irritée. _Dean_, réalisa-t-elle, se sentant légèrement mieux. « Je l'ai crue sur parole. »

« J'enverrai encore Corner demain. Il la ramènera cette fois-ci. »

« Elle ne fait rien de réellement illégal ; on pourrait simplement… »

« Non. Je ne vais pas la laisser tout gâcher, Thomas. »

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure Dissimulée ; c'était une conversation très étrange. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Mandy ? _De Basil_ ? Oh, ce serait trop beau pour qu'elle puisse l'espérer…

Elle arrêta de réfléchir – essaya même d'arrêter de respirer – quand elle entendit Dean réciter les sortilèges qui abaisseraient les barrières magiques devant sa cachette. Il lança un _Finite Incatatem_ et elle put alors voir à qui il parlait.

Cornélius Fudge.

« Comme tu voudras, _Monsieur le Ministre_, » dit Dean, avec tant de sarcasme qu'il était presque au niveau de Snape. « A moins que tu ne préfères, 'Lord'. »

Hermione eut un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sortilège qui la maintenait invisible.

« Très drôle. Dépêche-toi, il est dix heures moins une, on n'aurait pas dû attendre le dernier moment comme ça. »

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers l'étagère du haut, s'y saisit d'une grande bouteille pleine d'une concoction vaseuse et la déboucha.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Fudge.

« Attends, je le retrouve pas, » répondit le Ministre avec irritation alors qu'il fouillait dans les nombreuses poches de ses robes à fines rayures. « Je sais que je l'ai mis dans une de ces… ah ! »

Il sortit une petite enveloppe et en extirpa un seul cheveu gris. Une pendule sonna au loin.

« Merde, » lança Fudge avec humeur. Un moment plus tard, il n'était plus Fudge du tout.

* * *

_Notes originales de l'auteur :_

_1. Revela ! Révèle ! en latin – ou du moins c'est ce que dit le dictionnaire. _

_2. Désolée pour le cliffhanger. En fait, non, c'est pas vrai. __Mwaahhaaahaaa_


	27. Une conspiration

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**27. Une conspiration d'enfants de moldus.**

Il gémit et se pencha, probablement sous le coup de la nausée post-Polynectar. Hermione retint une exclamation surprise en apercevant son visage.

« Et maintenant il va falloir que je subisse cette horrible procédure de modification de l'ossature dans l'autre sens, » dit une voix appartenant sans erreur possible à Justin Finch-Fletchley.

_Espèce d'IDIOTE_, se sermonna-t-elle, essayant désespérément d'éviter l'hyperventilation. _Tu te crois toujours tellement INTELLIGENTE – tout ce que tu as fait, c'est ajouter un et un et obtenir trois – toutes les personnes qui ont disparu n'ont pas été bannies, espèce de…_

« Au moins il n'y a personne ici pour voir ça, » ajouta-t-il, se redressant. Les vêtements de Fudge baillaient autour de sa silhouette beaucoup plus mince. « Pratique, de savoir où se trouve tout le monde. »

« Tout le monde sauf Hermione Granger. » Dean, posant la bouteille de potion sur un bureau, avait un ton un peu contrarié.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas trop marrant si elle était là, » marmonna son compagnon, se frottant les articulations des doigts.

Hermione se tendit. Lentement, très lentement, elle glissa à nouveau sa baguette hors de sa manche et attendit, son sang battant rapidement, bien trop rapidement dans ses veines. Elle ne voulait pas en venir à se battre – elle était relativement sûre qu'elle pourrait en avoir un sur deux, mais les chances de mettre les deux hors de combat étaient minces.

« On ne sait jamais, » commenta Dean, sarcastique, « quelqu'un de pas trop grand pourrait probablement tenir dans ce placard juste… »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

« _Stupefix !_ » s'écria Hermione juste avant le moment où sa main aurait rencontré une résistance. La décharge de magie l'envoya en arrière avec un bruit de choc. « _Stupefix !_ » cria-t-elle à nouveau – pour sentir sa baguette se cabrer au moment crucial, envoyant son sort sur une mauvaise trajectoire.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

La baguette défectueuse fila vers les mains de Justin, devenant visible dès qu'elle la lâcha.

« Courez ! » ordonna Snape, mais elle doutait que ça serve à quoi que ce soit. Dean avait certainement remis les barrières en place derrière lui, et comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait les franchir maintenant ? Elle tenta sans y mettre beaucoup de cœur de se dégager de sa posture inconfortable, aussi bien littérale que métaphorique. Son adversaire fut plus rapide.

« _Finite Incantatem._ Eh bien, si ce n'est pas la femme du moment. _Funis !_ »

D'épaisses cordes claquèrent, sortant de la baguette de Justin pour s'enrouler autour de ses bras et de ses jambes.

« Pratique. Comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin d'envoyer Corner te capturer demain matin quand tu sortiras de ta planque ensorcelée. »

« Comment – comment est-ce que tu as su… »

« Ta baguette. L'officielle, du moins, » ajouta-t-il, regardant le spécimen illicite avec intérêt. « Tu as trouvé Ollivander aussi, alors ? »

Elle en resta bouche bée.

« J'imagine que tu aimerais entendre comment j'ai compris ce que tu trafiquais, » dit-il d'un ton las.

« En fait, j'adorerais savoir ce que diable tu penses être en train de faire, à te faire passer pour le Ministre de la Magie, » dit-elle, décidant que si elle devait tomber, elle le ferait au moins d'une manière qui permettrait à Snape d'avoir des informations. De toute évidence, son sortilège d'invisibilité antérieur, sur le casque de son téléphone, tenait toujours, sinon Justin aurait fait un commentaire à ce sujet.

Elle pouvait entendre la respiration hachée du Maître de Potions au loin. Elle regretta soudain, et inutilement, de ne pas lui avoir pardonné tant qu'elle en avait eu la chance.

« Puisque tu ne vas nulle part, » dit Justin, désignant les cordes d'un geste de la main, « j'imagine que je peux accéder à ta demande. Mais quand même, hein ? C'est pas mal d'avoir réussi à mettre au point un plan que la Miss-je-sais-tout de notre classe n'a pas pu découvrir. »

« De toute évidence, c'était un très bon plan, » concéda-t-elle, espérant qu'un peu de flatterie ne serait pas perdue.

« Oh, c'est le cas. Un bon plan, pour faire le bien. »

Il tira une chaise du bureau le plus proche et s'assit, réajustant ses robes et son costume trop grands.

« Tu vois, » continua-t-il, « nous accomplissons deux buts louables en même temps. Nous protégeons le Monde Magique – et le Monde Moldu – de l'ascension d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en facilitant l'élévation d'enfants de moldus talentueux à des positions d'autorité. »

« Nous ? »

« L'ASB. » Il eut un sourire amer. « L'Armée des Sangs de Bourbe. Merci pour l'idée, au fait ; j'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qui avais poussé Potter à se lancer pour l'AD. »

« Justin, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vous qui avez drogué… »

« Une minute, qui est-ce qui raconte cette histoire ? Bon. L'ASB. Formée il y a deux ans par un groupe choisi d'entre nous, dont la vie a été saccagée par Voldemort, et par la collusion des jean-foutre du Ministère et des gentils Sang-Purs comme Dumbledore qui ne se sont même jamais DONNES LA PEINE de nous protéger, nous, ou nos familles moldues si vulnérables. »

Elle ravala son souffle quand les pièces désespérément obscures du puzzle qui la laissait perplexe depuis qu'elle avait pris tous ces sorciers sous son aile s'ajustaient soudain en une image claire.

« Toi. Dean. Michael Corner. Lisa Turpin. Mandy Brocklehurst, » énuméra-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

La mère de Justin, les deux parents de Dean, la petite amie moldue de Michael et le fiancé de Lisa – tous, tués par des Mangemorts. Mandy, une jambe fichue pour toujours à cause d'une escarmouche dans le Chemin de Traverse, juste avant le début de sa septième année, balayant ses rêves de devenir Auror.

« Oh, bravo, » dit-il. « Il ne t'en manque qu'un seul – Colin Crivey. Son frère, bien sûr, est un légume qui ne se réveillera jamais, à Sainte-Mangouste. _Ça_, ça lui a fait reconsidérer son amour enfantin pour ce monde et les idiots qui le commandaient. »

« Tu as mis le Monde Magique à genoux avec _une demi-douzaine de personnes_ ? »

« Non, nous avons rendu la société sorcière plus sûre avec une demi-douzaine de personnes, » corrigea Justin irritablement. « Vraiment, tu parles comme si nous étions les méchants. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Vous êtes responsable d'au moins douze bannissements – enfin, en présumant que Goyle a bel et bien été banni… »

« Ces réimplantations étaient tristement nécessaires, mais je n'accepterai de crédit que pour onze, » dit-il. « Goyle était toujours dans le Monde Magique anglais, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé nos cartes. »

« Vos cartes ? »

« Tu _refuses_ tout simplement de me laisser raconter mon histoire de la façon la plus simple, hein ? Comme j'avais l'intention de te l'expliquer au début, nous avons transformé toutes les baguettes vendues par Ollivander – c'est-à-dire, environ quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent de celles possédées par les sorciers et les sorcières anglais – en de petites balises bien pratiques. Ridiculement simple, une fois que nous avons eu sa liste de clients en main. Avant ça, Lisa avait essayé d'ensorceler une carte pour qu'elle fonctionne comme celle que Potter nous avait montrée à l'AD, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à la faire fonctionner – il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial à Poudlard. Mais une fois les baguettes elle-mêmes ensorcelées, nous n'avons pas eu de mal du tout à fabriquer des cartes qui nous montrent où tout le monde se trouve à tout moment. »

« Et vous gardez ces cartes au Département de l'Information, » compléta Hermione, se souvenant avoir eu une vision fugitive de points qui bougeaient.

« Très bien, » dit-il, apparemment impressionné. Elle commençait à se détendre ; il ne semblait pas montrer de signe évident de folie ou de malignité, ou être autrement pas-Justin-du-tout, à part le fait qu'il portait les vêtements de Fudge. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement très, très perturbé. Peut-être qu'elle se sortirait de cet imbroglio après tout. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'il lui raconte en détail un plan qu'il avait travaillé tellement dur à dissimuler.

« Nous avons également fait des cartes portables pour les Aurors, » disait-il. « Quand tu t'es mise à les surprendre en apparaissant sans ta baguette, on s'est demandés pourquoi. Quand des rapports de commerçants ont montré que tu cherchais à te procurer de la Peau de Serpent du Cap, nous nous sommes finalement décidés à découvrir ce que tu trafiquais. J'ai envoyé Crivey surveiller ta maison… »

« Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Pourquoi, parce que tu l'as mise sous Fidélitas ? C'est vrai, on ne peut ni la voir, ni y entrer. Mais ta baguette officielle l'a mené droit à l'Allée Delphique, et il n'a eu besoin que d'attendre un court moment avant que tu ne passes tranquillement la porte, bientôt suivie par les Weasley, Monsieur Lovegood, et la moitié des autres sorciers qui ont été bannis. Ça a dû être une image intéressante de vous voir tous apparaître de nulle part. »

Snape jura doucement.

« Où était Colin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans une ruelle, déguisé en clochard. »

Snape jura à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Bon, où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah, oui. L'ASB est née d'un désir que nous avions de stopper la série incessante des Seigneurs des Ténèbres en installant un réseau de sécurité infiniment supérieur, afin que dès que quelqu'un commence à faire quoi que ce soit d'un peu douteux, nous le sachions. Au début, nous avons cru que nous pourrions offrir de bonnes idées aux personnes en position d'autorité, mais il est rapidement apparu qu'aucun de ces _dirigeants_ ne s'intéressait aux suggestions d'un Sang de Bourbe, ni n'avait la volonté politique de les mettre en œuvre. Combien de fois est-ce que Fudge a marmonné vaguement qu'il faudrait vraiment garder trace des sorts lancés, et qu'est-ce qu'il a effectivement fait à ce sujet, à part marmonner ?

Finalement, j'ai réalisé que si on voulait qu'une chose soit faite, il fallait la faire soi-même. Le pire, c'était que jamais je n'aurais pu convaincre ces Sang Purs élitistes de m'élire Ministre, et il n'y a pas suffisamment de non-élitistes et de non-Sang Purs pour compenser. »

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas contredire cet argument.

« Et alors, une parfaite opportunité s'est présentée _d'influencer_ Fudge, » poursuivit Justin.

« J'imagine que tu veux dire, de te faire passer pour lui ? » dit-elle, légèrement acerbe.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, ne le provoquez pas ! » siffla Snape.

Justin ne parut pas particulièrement offensé. « Pour être plus précis, » convint-il avec un léger signe de tête. « Fudge a donné sa journée à son garde du corps quand il – Fudge – est venu faire son check-up annuel à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était la première fois qu'il était sans protection depuis des mois, alors je n'ai pas pu laisser passer l'occasion. J'ai Stupéfixé le Ministre alors qu'il était aux toilettes, sortant d'une cabine, et je nous ai fait Transplaner tous les deux dans ma maison. »

« Celle qui est dans le nord de la ville ? »

Il rit. « Ah, oui. Crivey a dit que tu étais allée y jeter un œil hier après-midi. C'est là qu'on c'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose à ton sujet. »

C'était une affirmation glaçante. Il continua comme si de rien n'était avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qu'exactement il avait l'intention de lui faire.

« J'en conviens, ce n'était pas un plan très élaboré au début, mais j'ai été sauvé par la R&D. Il se trouvait justement que Thomas avait des réserves de Polynectar pour un mois sous la main. »

« En parlant de Dean, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas – euh – » Hermione fit un signe de tête en direction de l'homme toujours inconscient.

« Je m'occuperai de ça après… enfin, tout de suite après. Donc, avec son aide, je me suis transformé en Fudge, et Fudge s'est retrouvé ligoté sur mon lit afin de jouer le rôle du donneur de cheveux. Nous avons élevé des barrières magiques autour de la chambre, et nous lui donnons une dose quotidienne de Goutte du Mort-Vivant depuis pour plus de sûreté. »

« Quand est-ce que vous avez fait la même chose à Harry ? » demanda-t-elle aussi calmement que possible, maintenant certaine de qui était à blâmer. Elle avait envie d'étrangler Justin. Elle se fichait de savoir que ses _intentions_ avaient été bonnes ; les gens corrects n'emprisonnaient pas d'innocents dans un sommeil interminable, spécialement si les innocents en question avaient sauvé des milliers de vies.

« Deux semaines plus tard, » répondit-il. « Il nous a fallu quelques jours pour mettre au point une stratégie pour un monde magique meilleur, et après, on a attendu son prochain match. »

« J'imagine que sa Guérisseuse est une participante consentante ? »

« Eh bien, elle ne sait pas qui elle aide en réalité ; c'est la même chose avec tous les autres Sang-Purs. Ils sont tellement contents de poursuivre leurs propres buts qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que ce sont les nôtres qu'ils aident. Mais Tisiphone Basil avait sans l'ombre d'un doute un compte à régler avec Potter. Je me doutais bien que ce serait le cas – l'été avant notre septième année, quand j'ai fait un stage à Sainte-Mangouste, je suis tombée sur elle en train de prendre soin de son fils blessé après un raid Mangemort. Ils ne m'ont remarqué ni l'un ni l'autre, ils était un peu occupés à ce moment-là. J'en ai tout de suite parlé à Dumbledore évidemment, » ajouta-t-il amèrement. « Il m'a répondu qu'il était déjà au courant. ' Ne vous inquiétez pas', m'a-t-il dit, avant de me donner une pastille au citron. Quatre mois plus tard, ma mère était morte. »

« Dumbledore a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, » dit Hermione aussi doucement qu'elle en était capable étant données les circonstances. Elle testa subrepticement les cordes qui retenaient ses bras le long de son corps, pour se rendre compte qu'elles ne jouaient pas le moins du monde.

Justin ne le remarqua pas ; il allait et venait devant elle, affichant une grimace sombre. Il avait dû y avoir des signes de sa dérive avant que Poudlard ne le relâche dans un monde sans méfiance, se dit-elle distraitement. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu les manquer ? Comment est-ce que tous les professeurs avaient pu les manquer ?

Une image s'imposa alors à son esprit – Dean, affichant la même grimace sombre au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse, lui disant quasiment que le monde magique avait besoin que quelqu'un y mette bon ordre…

Oh mon Dieu…

Elle fut ramenée au présent par la voix coléreuse de Justin qui augmentait rapidement en volume alors qu'elle montait dans les aigus.

« … qu'il pouvait ? Le _mieux_ qu'il pouvait ? Est-ce que notre vénéré Directeur a envoyé quelqu'un pour lancer des barrières de protection magiques sur la maison de ma mère ? Est-ce qu'il nous a offert de lancer un Fidélitas ? Non, il était bien trop concentré sur Harry Potter, futur sauveur du monde ! »

« Eh bien, ce n'était certainement pas de la faute de Harry ! Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'était une vie normale. Et Voldemort a tué ses parents également, tu sais. Comment est-ce que tu peux justifier ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Miss _Granger_, » marmonna Snape, implorant.

« Voyons, mais nous mettons un terme au cycle de la violence bien sûr, » affirma Justin, de nouveau parfaitement calme.

« _Pardon ?_ »

« Potter est le premier candidat pour le poste de Seigneur des Ténèbres, tôt ou tard. Enfance malheureuse, ses années d'adolescence passées à s'entraîner pour tuer, le plus puissant des sorciers vivants – ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

« C'est un joueur de Quidditch, bon sang ! »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire qu'on ne peut pas être bon au Quidditch et en même temps pourri jusqu'à la moelle ? »

« Eh bien, non, mais… »

« Est-ce que tu as oublié que le parfait petit Potter a envoyé un serpent m'attaquer un jour quand on était à l'école ? »

« Il essayait seulement de… »

« Allons allons, ne nous disputons pas. Une fois qu'il a été sous bonne garde à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai entrepris de faire parvenir le reste d'entre nous à des postes utiles, et de disposer des gens qui étaient sur notre route. Finalement, suffisamment 'd'accidents' ont convaincu le superviseur de Thomas de prendre sa retraite, permettant à Fudge » - il eut un sourire d'autosatisfaction – « d'accorder une promotion à Thomas. Mais aucun des autres employés du Ministère dont nous avions besoin n'avait de travail aussi dangereux de près ou de loin que la R&D. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien c'est difficile de virer quelqu'un par ici ? C'est marrant, ça a été plus facile de faire accepter des bannissements au Magenmagot. »

« Marrant, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Simple curiosité, est-ce que tu as déjà déduit pourquoi nous nous sommes sentis forcés de bannir les personnes que nous avons bannies ? »

« Le professeur Snape parce qu'il a découvert le pot aux roses pour Harry. Les Weasley parce que tu ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Monsieur Weasley te batte – enfin, batte Fudge – en décembre. Théo parce que vous ne pouviez pas vous permettre d'avoir constamment dans les parages quelqu'un qui connaissait Fudge si bien. Monsieur Danlmur pour la même raison. Amelia Bones parce qu'elle a protesté contre les bannissements. Essex parce que… eh bien, j'imagine, parce qu'il aurait pu comprendre à quoi la peau de Serpent du Cap servait réellement, ou remarquer qu'on fabriquait de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant au bout du couloir. Monsieur Ollivander parce qu'il refusait de communiquer sa liste de clients. Mondingus parce qu'il aurait pu trouver un moyen de faire passer clandestinement des baguettes étrangères, quoique ça semble un peu démesuré maintenant que vous avez rendu impossible d'entrer ou de sortir du pays. »

« En fait, on n'avait pas encore eu cette idée à ce moment là. »

Elle rit, mal à l'aise. « D'accord. Euh – oh, et Monsieur Lovegood parce qu'il aurait pu entendre parler de disparitions mystérieuses et en parler dans _le Chicaneur_. »

« Tu es vraiment époustouflante. C'est tellement dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu te recruter… mais je me suis douté que tu serais bornée au sujet de Potter. »

« S'il vous plaît, » chuchota Snape, juste à temps pour dévier une réponse cinglante.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida de changer de sujet. « Je peux voir le rôle de tout le monde dans… euh… dans l'ASB, sauf celui de Colin – à moins qu'il ne vous aide seulement à propager la désinformation que vous voulez que tout le monde lise. »

« Eh bien, ça fait partie de sa mission, mais c'est également lui qui jouait le Mangemort qui n'arrêtait pas d'apparaître ici et là. De mauvais goût, mais il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Les gens sont si têtus quand on en vient à leur _droits_ qu'ils ne se seraient jamais laissés persuader d'y renoncer un peu au nom de la sécurité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard – à moins qu'on ne leur montre que c'est nécessaire. »

C'était ça, plus que tout ce qu'il avait dit auparavant, qui força Hermione à reconnaître qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais l'extérieur de cette pièce – et que ses exés, que _Snape_, avaient été jetés d'une position de relative sécurité à celle de danger imminent duquel ils ne sauraient peut-être pas s'extirper.

Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la façon dont s'y prendre pour louer un toit dans le Londres moldu. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller immédiatement, tout du moins. Ils étaient des cibles immobiles, rassemblées de façon bien pratique en un seul et même endroit.

Et tout ça – par sa faute.

La douleur qu'elle ressentit devait avoir été écrite clairement sur son visage parce que Justin avait arrêté de faire les cent pas pour se retourner vers elle.

« Oh, mais où sont mes bonnes manières ? Tu dois attraper des crampes là en bas. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te détacher, mais je vais t'asseoir sur une chaise. »

« Euh… »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas un problème, » protesta-t-il joyeusement, glissant un bras sous ses genoux. Alors qu'il levait l'autre bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules, il frôla son micro.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu as sur la tête ? »

« R-rien… »

« _Finite Incantatem_, » aboya-t-il. « Oh, c'est très intéressant. Alors comme ça on discute avec quelqu'un resté à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… c'était le cas, mais mon téléphone s'est déconnecté dans la bagarre tout à l'heure, » dit-elle, souhaitant désespérément que Snape comprenne le message.

Elle entendit le clic dans son oreille. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir absolument, complètement seule.

* * *

_Notes originales de l'auteur :_

_Funis : cordes, en latin, autant que je puisse en juger._

_'C'est un joueur de Quidditch, bon sang !'. C'est un miracle que Potter ne soit pas dans psychologiquement perturbé dans la même mesure que Tom Jedusor._


	28. Le chevalier dans sa noire armure

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Deeble._

**28. Le chevalier dans sa noire armure.**

Snape fixa avec hébétement le téléphone portable déconnecté qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était fini. Ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Elle allait se faire tuer par ce maniaque terriblement poli, ou pire, et tout ça c'était de sa faute.

Est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit – non, _ordonné_ – de laisser sa baguette normale à la maison ?

Est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas laissé distraire par elle au point de ne pas prêter attention à la sécurité de la maison ?

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu le clochard qui était en fait Colin Crivey, bordel ?

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas permis à ce crétin entendre qu'ils allaient à la maison de Finch-Fletchley, laissant le gamin parvenir à la conclusion qu'ils avaient mis au jour le complot entier ?

Mais quel genre d'ex-espion est-ce qu'il était ?

Snape ressentit un assaut de culpabilité presque aussi fort que celui qui l'avait poussé à se jeter aux pieds de Dumbledore, encore habillé en Mangemort, pour s'en remettre à sa merci deux décennies plus tôt. Pire, il était aussi assailli par une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis que sa mère avait été tuée par son père, et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder alors que la première personne qu'il avait aimée pousser son dernier…

_Douce Nimue_. Le téléphone échappa à ses doigts tremblants. Il le suivit au sol, tombant lourdement sur les genoux et enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

C'était trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

Comment est-ce qu'il avait jamais pu se laisser contrarier par l'idée qu'elle avait plus de contrôle sur sa vie que lui n'en avait ? Ça, là, maintenant, c'était véritablement n'avoir aucun pouvoir – il l'aimait douloureusement, désespérément, et il n'avait pas le moindre espoir de la sauver du sort auquel il l'avait condamnée.

Il laissa échapper un cri de désespoir et de frustration – et disparut brusquement de la pièce dans un 'pop' quasi-silencieux.

& & & & &

Bien plus tard, Ollivander émit l'hypothèse que la force brute d'une Magie Vive accidentelle, alimentée par la plus vive des émotions possibles, expliquerait comment un sorcier banni avait pu Transplaner dans la salle d'Approvisionnement en Potions du Ministère, malgré les sortilèges anti-Transplanage sur le bâtiment, les barrières magiques sur la porte concernée, et des sortilèges spécifiques pour tenir l'homme en question à l'écart.

Snape, se retrouvant miraculeusement à quinze mètres de sa proie, ne se posa pas de questions. Il vit Finch-Fletchley debout devant une Hermione assise, baguette tendue, et fonça bille en tête vers le tyran.

Entendant le bruit, le gamin se retourna avec quelques secondes d'avance, et fit le dernier pas vers sa descente à son corps défendant dans l'obscurité.

« _Avada Kedav… _»

A ce moment, et pas une syllabe plus tôt, Finch-Fletchley se retrouva pris dans la toile soigneusement tendue de ses intrigues. La baguette sauta de ses mains de sa propre volonté, et vola de côté dans la pièce.

Snape sentit un sourire de prédateur lui monter aux lèvres.

« C'est énervant, hein ? » commenta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, avant de décocher à Finch-Fletchley un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Le protecteur auto-proclamé du genre sorcier tituba, mais se redressa rapidement – de toute évidence il avait une certaine expérience du combat à la mode moldue. Snape esquiva son premier coup, passa près de lui coller un second coup dans l'estomac, reçut un coup à l'œil gauche qui lançait méchamment, et frappa ensuite Finch-Fletchley si fort au visage que le gamin tomba au sol à la renverse avec un bruit de craquement.

« _Arrêtez !_ »

Snape leva les yeux pour voir Dean Thomas se relever péniblement, pointant une baguette dans sa direction – depuis une distance prudente.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entré ici, mais vous n'en sortirez pas, » hurla-t-il. « Vous êtes venu sauver Hermione, pas vrai ? Je ne l'ai pas cru quand Colin m'a dit que vous étiez pratiquement à vous faire des mamours devant sa maison, mais elle doit vous rendre carrément gaga pour que vous veniez ici désarmé. Eh bien, vous ne l'aurez pas ! Je vais l'emmener quelque part où elle sera en sécurité et alors elle m'aimera _moi_, pas vous, espèce d'affreux bonhomme, graisseux… »

« _Stupéfix !_ » hurla la prétendue demoiselle en détresse, et Thomas s'écroula. « _Stupéfix !_ » ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure en direction de Finch-Fletchley, quoique le garçon semble déjà être inconscient.

Elle était toujours empêtrée dans les cordes qu'il avait entendu Finch-Fletchley lui lancer plus tôt, mais elle était parvenue à se lever et tenait une baguette dans sa main droite. L'angle semblait étrange, et très inconfortable.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Il avait laissé ma baguette posée sur ce bureau, » dit-elle, retombant sur la chaise à côté dudit bureau, les joues rougies. « Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait seulement remarqué, mais je ne pouvais pas l'attraper pendant qu'il pérorait. Espèce de moralisateur hypocrite ! A se féliciter comme ça d'avoir fait tant de _bien_, tellement _dommage_ que je le force à franchir la ligne et à tuer quelqu'un… »

Snape, qui avait zigzagué jusqu'à Thomas pour faire bon usage de ses incroyables talents de repousseur de baguettes, se retourna si rapidement qu'il fallut un moment pour que la pièce arrête de tourner. « Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ? » demanda-t-il, l'air meurtrier.

« Non, non, » dit-elle, donnant l'impression distincte d'une femme qui aurait fait un geste impatient de la main si ses deux bras n'étaient pas ligotés le long de ses jambes. « Vous avez eu plus chaud que moi – par tous les cieux, quel moment horrible ! Mais comment diable est-ce que vous avez réussi à venir ici ? »

« Magie Vive, » admit-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

Elle sembla outrée. « Vous aviez _promis…_ »

Il décida de ne pas protester qu'il n'avait rien promis du tout, en fait, et qu'après tout le résultat était à son avantage. Au lieu de cela, il fondit sur la chaise en l'en extirpa, la fixant d'un regard torve avec un œil plissé et l'autre gonflant rapidement, presque fermé.

« Ecoutez-moi, espèce de harpie exaspérante, » siffla-t-il. « Je vous aime, vous m'entendez ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. Je vous cède tout pouvoir. A partir de maintenant, c'est juré, je ferai ce que vous me demandez ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux très grand. Ce n'était pas une expression qu'il avait vue auparavant, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça signifiait.

« Dites _quelque chose_, » croassa-t-il.

« Embrassez-moi convenablement cette fois, » ordonna-t-elle, et il s'exécuta.

--

**UN COMPLOT POUR PRENDRE LE CONTRÔLE DU MINISTERE DEJOUE**

_**Fudge découvert, retenu prisonnier dans le Londres moldu ;**_

_**Les attaques de 'Mangemort' étaient fausses ;**_

_**Le Garçon Qui A Survécu se remet et quitte Sainte-Mangouste.**_

Par Morag McDougal, journaliste de la Gazette.

L'homme qui se faisait passer pour le Ministre Fudge ces cinq derniers mois était en réalité son kidnappeur Polynectarisé, à la tête d'une petite bande de sorciers et de sorcières qui étaient également derrière les prétendues attaques de Mangemort qui ont blessé des dizaines de personnes – y compris Harry Potter.

Dans un développement étonnant, le Département de Justice Magique a annoncé hier que le fils de moldus Justin Finch-Fletchley, 21 ans, ancien apprenti-Guérisseur de Sainte-Mangouste, a enlevé le Ministre pour le séquestrer dans le Londres moldu au cours du mois d'avril, et l'y a maintenu en le droguant avec de la Goutte du Mort Vivant.

Fudge se remet à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le DJM dit que Finch-Fletchley et cinq de ses associés enfants de moldus, qui ont tous été arrêtés au cours des deux derniers jours, étaient responsables de l'attaque qui a prétendument plongé le Garçon Qui A Survécu dans le coma. En réalité, Potter était lui aussi sous l'influence de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, un exploit criminel rendu possible par l'assistance de sa Guérisseuse, Tisiphone Basil. Elle a été arrêtée hier par l'un des Aurors qui montaient la garde auprès du malheureux héros durant tous ces mois.

Potter a quitté Sainte-Mangouste la nuit dernière dans un appareil moldu appelé 'chaise roulante', il semblait un peu perdu mais heureux. Il devrait se remettre entièrement.

Après avoir drogué Potter au printemps dernier, Finch-Fletchley a entrepris de réorganiser le Ministère pour voir aboutir sa vision effrayante d'un état hautement sécuritaire dans lequel littéralement aucun mouvement ne resterait sans surveillance, d'après le DJM. En addition aux récents changements qui ont été rendus publics, il avait également fait ensorceler chaque baguette provenant de chez Ollivander afin qu'elle apparaisse sur une carte – montrant chaque pas fait par son propriétaire.

En fabricant des preuves d'une mort qui ne s'était jamais produite, une fois encore avec l'aide de Basil, le groupe de Finch-Fletchley a manipulé le Magenmagot pour qu'il bannisse Arthur Weasley et ses deux fils jumeaux, Fred et George, afin de s'assurer que le populaire héros de guerre ne puisse pas se présenter aux élections à la fin de l'année qui vient. De fausses preuves sont également à déplorer en ce qui concerne le bannissement du Directeur de Poudlard, Severus Snape, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Dans les mois écoulés, le Magenmagot a été convaincu par la ruse de bannir secrètement sept autres personnes, y compris la Directrice d'alors du Département de Justice Magique, Amélia Bones.

Tous ont été réadmis dans le monde magique hier matin alors que la Haute Cour faisait paraître de rares excuses publiques.

« Nous sommes embarrassés de découvrir que nous avons été utilisés comme instruments de méfaits, particulièrement parce que les victimes sont finalement au nombre de ceux qui ont contribué à déjouer ce sordide complot, » a déclaré Tiberius Ogden, un sage du Magenmagot.

Tous les bannis se sont regroupés dans le Londres moldu avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, une sorcière fille de moldus qui a quitté son travail de chercheuse en potions au Ministère pour mettre en place un 'Réseau Clandestin de Sorciers'. Ce jeudi, elle et Snape ont capturé Finch-Fletchley et un autre des conspirateurs dans une incursion nocturne audacieuse au (voir 'LE COMPLOT', page 5).

DOSSIER COMPLET A L'INTERIEUR : 'Conspiration d'enfants de moldus, héroïne fille de moldus', page 2 ; 'L'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix répond une nouvelle fois à l'appel du devoir, il demande si cette fois ça lui vaudra un Ordre de Merlin première classe', page 3 ; 'Ma vie chez les moldus : Théodore Nott sur le bon, le mauvais, et l'insupportable', page 4 ; 'Alors finalement ce n'était _pas_ un Mangemort qui a failli tuer mon fils ! : une sorcière ordinaire se souvient de sa terrifiante rencontre avec le reporter de la Gazette', page 6.

--

Le résultat immédiat de la capture de l'Armée des Sang de Bourbe fut que les Aurors furent rappelés du Chemin de Traverse, de Pré au Lard, et des autres endroits magiques qui avaient été traités comme des zones de guerre depuis des semaines. Le Département de l'Information fut dissout. Le champ de force autour du pays tomba, au grand soulagement des Weasley et de plusieurs dizaines d'autres sorciers et sorcières qui s'étaient retrouvés en rade sans préavis.

Ollivander retrouva sa boutique et sa liste de clients, brisant les nouveaux sortilèges sur cette dernière. La plupart des autres ex-ex reprirent également le travail qu'ils occupaient avant d'être bannis. La vie reprit finalement son cours normal, comme cela arrive toujours - même après un tumulte tel que le monde magique n'en avait jamais vu.

Il y eut, toutefois, des changements.

On fit prêter serment pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie à un Arthur Weasley ayant retrouvé sa foi en le monde magique à la fin de l'année – malgré un important vote de pitié pour Fudge, qui ne se remettrait jamais totalement de son séjour dans la maison de Finch-Fletchley.

Harry Potter, de la santé de qui la Guérisseuse Basil s'était ironiquement bien mieux occupée, passa plusieurs semaines à ingérer des potions dégoûtantes pour renforcer ses muscles, et retourna finalement au Quidditch professionnel. Il ne devint jamais Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le réel Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa génération fut déclaré mentalement déséquilibré et condamné à passer sa vie dans une aile sécurisée de Sainte-Mangouste, son ancien employeur. Les acolytes de Justin Finch-Fletchley, dont la plupart avaient commencé à douter du bien-fondé de leur mission et à craindre leur leader purgèrent chacun une peine de dix ans dans un Azkaban maintenant débarrassé de ses Détraqueurs – une expérience dont ils sortirent assagis et lénifiés.

La Guérisseuse Basil demanda, et obtint, une punition inhabituelle en lieu et place de la prison : une décennie sous l'influence de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Elle dormit une sourire sur le visage, rêvant de choses inconnues dont nous ne saurons jamais rien. Elle ne s'en réveillerait pas.

Grégory Goyle, ça se sût plus tard, avait disparu sous un Fidélitas parce qu'il n'avait pas pris part à la Bataille de Pré au Lard et craignait des représailles de la part des Mangemorts qui semblaient reparaître. Il essaya de reprendre là où il en était resté auprès de Gringotts, mais les gobelins le renvoyèrent sur le champ pour désertion.

Lucius Malefoy, qui avait suivant la suggestion de Snape fui pour la France avec sa femme et son fils, décida d'y rester après avoir découvert que sa réputation ne l'y avait pas précédé. Il passa cinq années fort agréables à s'acheter sa place dans les hautes sphères.

Théo Nott écrivit un best-seller sur un garçon élevé dans le monde magique qui découvre qu'en fait il est un moldu adopté, et qui se retrouve à vivre d'incroyables aventures dans un pensionnat pour enfants sans pouvoirs magiques.

Percy Weasley, par un vote à la majorité devant le Magenmagot, fut mis au placard, au Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Se tromper deux fois sur l'identité de son employeur c'était, apparemment, une fois de trop. Le comble de l'indignité pour le mouton noir de la famille de rouquins fut de découvrir que son nouvel espace de travail était beaucoup trop restreint pour son bureau de bois si bien astiqué.

Et les jumeaux Weasley ? Après avoir été soumis à une demi-heure d'interrogatoire embarrassant sous Véritasérum par un Maître de potions revanchard, Fred et George déménagèrent du Réseau Clandestin des Sorciers pour se rétablir au 93 du Chemin de Traverse. Cette fois-ci, en supplément de leurs farces et attrapes, ils commencèrent à vendre des objets moldus ensorcelés pour fonctionner dans le monde magique. Les ordinateurs reliés à Internet se révélèrent très populaires, spécialement auprès d'une population qui avait vu de ses yeux les effets dangereux de trop peu d'information. L'ambitieux nouveau directeur du Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu essaya d'amener les jumeaux devant le Magenmagot sous des charges qui – hélas pour lui – furent classées sans suite.

Ce qui arriva à Hermione Granger et Severus Snape est, bien sûr, l'histoire la plus intéressante de toutes.

& & & & & &

« Je me souviens vaguement de t'avoir entendu promettre que tu ferais tout ce que je demande, insupportable bonhomme, » remarqua-t-elle six mois plus tard, découpant des racines dans un cottage coquet des abords de Pré au Lard.

« Je me souviens vaguement que ça ait été annulé par ta promesse de faire ce que je demande, pénible crâneuse, » rétorqua-t-il, se penchant par dessus un chaudron parmi les dizaines qui fumaient gaiement autour d'eux, emplis de potions prévendues à des apothicaires dans l'Europe entière.

« Ah ! Je ne suis ton apprentie que le matin. Les après-midis, en tant que mon employé, tu dois m'obéir. »

« Il est onze heures cinquante-neuf, je suis encore le chef pendant une minute. »

« Il est midi une à ma montre. »

« Péronnelle. »

« Serpentard. »

« Oh, alors tu en viens aux attaques personnelles ? »

Reposant sa louche de métal dans un cliquètement, il la souleva du sol et l'emmena sans ménagement dans une petite pièce qui n'était guère plus qu'un réduit contenant un lit et un fauteuil. Il la déposa sur le premier.

« Je propose que l'heure du déjeuner soit déclarée période de trêve comme les soirées, » proposa-t-il, lui retirant ses gants de peau de dragon avec un sourire narquois qui lui bloqua la respiration. « Est-ce que je t'entends approuver ? »

Elle n'était pas distraite au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il essayer de prendre sur son temps _à elle_. Il faudrait qu'elle négocie pour un début à onze heures trente.

Demain.

Prenant appui d'un pied sur le lit, elle renversa adroitement leurs positions avant de l'embrasser avec tant d'ardeur qu'il oublia complètement de grommeler que c'était à son tour d'être au dessus.

* * *

Notes originales de l'auteur :

1. Fin. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire, et laissé quelques mots. Et au cas où quelqu'un se poserait la question, le titre fait allusion à l'histoire d'amour aussi bien qu'aux exploits de Magie Vive que Snape accomplit.

2. « A partir de maintenant … je ferai ce que vous me demandez ! » Vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que ça tiendrait, si ? Et puis, de cette façon ils ont ramené l'équilibre dans la Force… euh, dans leur relation. Il faut être juste.

Notes de la traductrice :

D'abord, pour copier Deeble, je voudrais attribuer 100 points à **Lyane de Rivesen** qui a enchaîné les intuitions justes au sujet de l'intrigue : _'Je vois plutôt The gros complot politique très très moche', 'même les attaques des pseudos Mangemorts ont l'air de coups montés', 'Justin pourrait être responsable pour une raison encore plus machiavélique'._ Félicitations !

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier Deeble pour sa très belle histoire, mais aussi sa gentillesse et sa disponibilité.

Et enfin, je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews. Ça a été un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous.


End file.
